And I go back to us
by DarthUnicorn
Summary: Es irónico cómo en un momento tu vida entera puede volverse patas arriba, cómo todo lo que tenías planeado puede venirse abajo, cómo un simple encuentro puede cambiar las cosas... y Brittany no estaba preparada para tanto cambio.
1. Chapter 1

El dependiente le tendió la pequeña caja negra desde el otro lado del mostrador. Al cogerla no pudo evitar sonreír y apretarla entre sus dedos, no podía creer lo feliz que se sentía, por fin iba a proponérselo. Por fin iba a comenzar su verdadera vida, ¿y qué mejor lugar para comenzar una vida con la persona a la que amas que Nueva York?

Salió de Tiffany's con una sonrisa descomunal, tenía tantas ganas de llegar al apartamento. Lo había comprado hacía unos meses, y por fin había convencido a Brittany para mudarse desde Lima. Tenía el anillo encargado desde el momento en que compró el piso en Nueva York, pero el hecho de tenerlo ahora mismo entre sus dedos lo hacía suyo realmente, y eso le hizo sonreír todavía más.

De pronto pasó lo inevitable. Al girar la esquina, y mientras su mente pensaba en el futuro que este anillo le deparaba, el destino quiso que chocara con una mujer que venía en dirección contraria. No fue un fuerte impacto, pero la mujer pareció haberse hecho daño en el pie.

-Lo siento muchísimo, lo siento.- Dijo guardando el anillo para concentrarse en la chica a la que acababa de atropellar.

-No importa.- Dijo ésta levantando la cabeza y sonriendo. Había algo muy familiar en esa chica. De pronto ésta abrió mucho sus oscuros ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de la más sincera sorpresa.- ¿Artie? ¿Artie Abrams?

El chico de la silla de ruedas abrió la boca de pronto. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No, no podía creer _a quién_ estaba viendo.

-¿Santana? ¿E...eres tú de verdad?

-¡Oh, Dios, claro! ¡No te veía desde la graduación! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya sabes, Ohio se acaba quedando pequeño. Y siempre he tenido pasión por Nueva York.

Santana le sonrió, alegrándose profundamente de volver a ver a un compañero del instituto por la ciudad. Los dos habían cambiado bastante desde la última vez que se vieron. Santana había perdido cualquier rastro de adolescente en su cara; sus rasgos se habían definido, sus ojos mostraban la madurez típica de un adulto, su pelo estaba más corto de lo que recordaba, pero seguía cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros. Aún así, era ella, Santana López.

Artie también había cambiado, por lo que Santana veía. El chico que solía peinarse con el pelo pegado a la cabeza ahora llevaba un peinado más despreocupado, más bien era como si no se hubiera peinado, lo que hacía que sus ojos azules, los cuales ya no estaban escondidos tras sus enormes gafas, resaltasen y brillasen más que nunca. Se notaba el rastro de la barba recién afeitada en su cara, y vestía de una forma más informal, nada de chalecos de punto y zapatos marrones.

-Sí, supongo que aunque perdimos las Nacionales ese año, todos nos acabamos enamorando de Nueva York.- contestó Santana.

-¿Qué te pasó? El día después de la graduación nadie supo nada de ti.

La sonrisa de la chica desapareció de pronto. Artie supo que había hecho mal al preguntar y se maldijo a sí mismo interiormente.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso... Pero dime, ¿qué ha sido de ti? ¿Qué te ha traido a Nueva York?

El miedo apareció en el rostro de Artie. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Era Santana López. ¡Santana López! Acababa de comprar un anillo de compromiso para alguien que sabía que siempre había sentido algo muy fuerte por la mujer que tenía delante. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Santana que había traido a Brittany a Nueva York?

- Ya sabes, quiero empezar una nueva vida y eso.

-Bueno, pues espero que te vaya bien aquí. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer, espero verte pronto.

-Sí, eso espero.- Dijo sonriendo, aunque por dentro rogaba no volver a encontrarla nunca más en la vida.- Hasta luego, Santana, ha sido genial volver a verte.

Empujó las ruedas y siguió su camino, dejando detrás a Santana.

-¡Eh, Artie frena!- La voz de Santana lo detuvo antes de abandonar la calle. Se giró y se encontró a Santana acercándose a él con algo en la mano.- Se te ha caído esto...- le tendió la caja negra que acababa de comprar en Tiffany's.- Vaya... conque a empezar una nueva vida ¿eh? ¡Pero no me has dicho que es junto a alguien! ¿Quién es? ¿Es de aquí? ¿Por eso te has mudado?

-Es Brittany, Santana.

Sus palabras cayeron de sus labios quitándole un peso de encima. Cogió la caja y se la guardó bien en el bolsillo, asegurándose que no se caería de nuevo. Miró a Santana, no quería hacerle daño anunciando que estaba con Brittany, pero quería que lo supiera. Santana movió la cabeza, reponiéndose de el shock inicial y le sonrió, con la sonrisa más amarga que Artie había visto nunca.

-Me alegro por vosotros...

Artie sonrió y se volvió a despedir, pero Santana le retuvo un momento más.

-Artie, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Claro...supongo.-Contestó dudoso ante la pregunta.

-No le digas que me has visto.

Artie sonrió con pesar y asintió.

-¿Me entenderás si te digo que no pensaba hacerlo?

Santana asintió, con la vista clavada en sus pies. Entonces se dio la vuelta, y sin decir palabra alguna, siguió su camino, perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente que paseaba por la gran ciudad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Quiero daros las gracias por los reviews del primer capítulo, así da gusto escribir, en serio ^.^ Una advertencia: después de este capítulo he tenido que hacerme un lavado de cerebro con videos Brittana para olvidar el trauma que me ha causado Bartie... xD**

**Capítulo 2.**

Brittany colocó la última maleta en el armario. Por fin. Se había pasado el día entero deshaciendo todas las maletas que Artie y ella habían llevado desde Lima, y estaba totalmente reventada. Colocó sus manos en las caderas y suspiró, ya podía descansar.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras recorría su nueva casa no pudo evitar maravillarse, era tan nueva, tan luminosa, tan perfecta... ¿Cuánto se habría gastado Artie en este piso? Además, no era un piso cualquiera, sino un ático. Un ático en Nueva York. Aún no se lo creía. Al principio no le convenció la idea del cambio de ciudad, pero ahora que había descubierto lo maravillosa que era Nueva York nada podría hacerle volver. Sonrió mientras entraba en su nueva cocina. Pasó la mano por la encimera, disfrutando del suave y frío tacto del mármol bajo sus dedos, luego empezó a abrir los armarios para curiosear qué habría. No podía creerlo, casa nueva, amueblada y con los utensilios de cocina ya comprados. Artie tenía que haber trabajado muy duro para conseguir ese ático. Sacó la olla sin estrenar del armario y buscó en la despensa. ¡También estaba llena! Estos últimos años había aprendido a cocinar con su madre, así que se puso manos a la obra para la cena. Quería agradecerle a Artie todo el esfuerzo, así que le haría unos spaghettis y se los comerían como en la película de ''La dama y el vagabundo''. Le encantaba esa película.

La puerta sonó mientras terminaba de cocer la pasta, así que bajó un poco el nivel del fuego y se apresuró a abrir.

-¡Artie!-Dijo abalanzándose sobre él para darle un abrazo.- ¡Me encanta esta casa, me encanta!

-Hola, cielo.- Contestó Artie dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Estás segura? Siempre podemos volver a Lima cuando tú lo digas...

-¡NO! ¡No, para nada! ¿Por qué dices eso?- Artie quiso hablar para defenderse, pero Brittany le interrumpió.- Bueno da igual. Vebgaa, estrena la bañera y ven a cenar, casi he terminado.- Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de sonreír, coqueteando.- ¿O prefieres que te bañe yo?

-Creo que puedo bañarme yo solo, Britt.- Contestó sonriendo, estaba un poco cansado y además, necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad, prefería pasar el tiempo del baño en soledad.- ¿Estás haciendo la cena?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer... ¡Dios, me encanta está casa!- Empezó a dar saltitos hacia la cocina mientras cantaba ''I love New York''.

Artie sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, era tan feliz, tan dulce, tan inocente... Era precioso volver a verla así después de todo lo sucedido. Se dirigió hacia la habitación y guardó el anillo recién comprado en la mesilla de noche. Volver a ver la caja le recordó su encuentro con su antigua compañera de instituto, y le dio qué pensar. Con Santana aquí... ¿hacía bien quedándose en Nueva York?

* * *

><p>Brittany enredó un mechón de pelo entre su dedo mientras miraba a Artie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Acababan de representar una escena de una de sus películas favoritas con el plato de spaghetti, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. Qué bien estaba yendo todo. Siete años juntos y seguían igual de unidos o más que el primer día. ¡Incluso se habían ido a vivir juntos!<p>

-Eres una gran cocinera, Brittany.- Comentó Artie cogiéndola de la mano.- ¿Estás segura de que quieres que nos quedemos aquí? Sabes que si me lo pidieras podríamos irnos a otro lugar.

-¡No! Artie, este sitio es perfecto. Y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

Artie rió y le sonrió. Era el momento perfecto, tenía que hacerlo ahora.

-Brittany, tengo que preguntarte una cosa.- Anunció mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió y asintió, dándole permiso para continuar. Artie sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja aterciopelada y negra y la colocó entre sus dos manos. De pronto Brittany quedó petrificada, con la vista clavada en la caja, incapaz de cerrar la boca. Su mirada subió a los ojos de Artie y luego volvió a la caja.- Sé que debería arrodillarme, y lo haría si pudiera, pero no es el caso.- Sonrió y abrió la caja. Los ojos de Brittany se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el destello de la sortija dorada. No pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su mano derecha y llevar un dedo a la sortija que reposaba en su dedo anular, una sortija bañada en oro blanco.- Brittany Susan Pierce, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

><p><strong>Hace siete años.<strong>

-¡San! ¡Espera!

Brittany corría calle abajo, con su túnica de recién graduada aún puesta, intentando alcanzar a la latina. Se había desvanecido sin decir nada después de la entrega de los diplomas, lo que hizo a la rubia preocuparse seriamente. Santana se giró y le sonrió a Brittany.

-¿Qué haces, Britt? ¿Por qué no estás con los demás?

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó la rubia recuperando el aliento.

Santana notó la preocupación en los ojos de Brittany y se acercó para cogerle las manos. Apoyó su frente contra la de Brittany y sonrió. Ese año el instituto había descubierto sus preferencias sexuales, así que habían pasado de esconderse a poder abrazarse, tocarse e incluso besarse en público. Ya nada le impedía estar tan cerca de Brittany aunque estuviera en medio de la calle.

-No te preocupes... No me voy a ningún sitio.- Susurró la latina. Pudo sentir cómo Brittany se relajaba bajo su frente.

-No vuelvas a irte sin avisarme.- Brittany se separó para mirarla a los ojos, intentando sonar severa. Santana sólo pudo sonreír, estaba tan tierna poniéndose severa.- Me has asustado, San.

La latina señaló un banco a unos pocos pasos de ellas. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Brittany y se dirigieron al banco. Allí sentadas Brittany apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Santana mientras ésta jugaba con sus mechones rubios.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Britt?- susurró en su oreja.

Brittany pensó durante un momento.

-Tengo miedo de girarme y ver que no estás conmigo. Tengo miedo de estar sola. No quiero que me dejes nunca...

Santana sintió todo el miedo de la rubia cuando ésta apretó su mano y la abrazó, intentando hacerle ver que no tenía porque tener miedo . Estuvieron así minutos. No querían romper el abrazo, no querían separarse. Cada vez que se abrazaban Santana sentía que había vuelto a casa, pero era una sensación todavía mejor. Entonces lo supo: su único y verdadero hogar eran los brazos de Brittany, y ahí era donde quería vivir el resto de sus días.

-Brittany, nunca, nunca te dejaré sola.- Le dijo, abrazándola más fuerte, como si intentara fundirse en ella por medio de ese abrazo. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, una locura, una promesa. Se separó de Brittany y se miró la mano derecha.- Tengo algo para ti, Britt.

Brittany contempló cómo Santana se despojaba del anillo de su mano derecha. Siempre había llevado ese anillo, fue un regalo de su madre por su décimo cumpleaños, una sortija de oro blanco. Desde ese día nunca se lo había quitado, y eso dejó boquiabierta a Brittany.

Santana tomó la mano derecha de Brittany y extendió sus dedos para deslizar la sortija de oro blanco por el dedo anular de la rubia.

-Santana, ¿qué haces? ¡Es un regalo!- Dijo Brittany un poco alterada.

-Quiero hacerte saber una cosa Britt.- terminó de colocar el anillo y sostuvo la mano de Brittany entre las suyas.- Hemos terminado el instituto, ya no somos unas crías que no saben qué hacer con sus vidas. Sé qué quiero en mi vida, sé cómo quiero vivir mi vida... pero sobre todo, sé con quién quiero vivirla.- Sostuvo la mirada de Brittany durante un momento. Estaba llorando. Santana llevó los pulgares a sus mejillas para borrar esas lágrimas de felicidad que caían sin cesar y sonrió.- Te quiero, Brittany. Te quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Quiero casarme contigo, que tengamos hijos o los adoptemos... ¡o lo que sea! Podremos tener gatos, perros, patos... cualquier cosa que tú me digas. Sólo quiero que sepas que nunca te dejaría sola, porque no puedo visualizar una vida para mí que no sea a tu lado.

Brittany se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró sobre sus palmas. Santana enlazó sus dedos en las muñecas de la rubia y apartó con suavidad sus manos. Rodeo el cuello de la chica con sus brazos y ésta se aferró fuerte a la espalda de Santana, enterrando su cara en el oscuro pelo de la latina, combinando sollozos con besos en el cuello.

Santana no pudo evitarlo y también lloró. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Brittany y dejó que todos sus sentimientos, que todas las emociones del momento salieran en forma de lágrimas.

-Te amo, San.- Susurró Brittany una vez que se había repuesto, pero sin romper el abrazo.

-¿Eso significa que te casarás conmigo dentro de unos años?

Brittany se rió y se separó de ella, sólo para poder posar sus labios sobre los de Santana. Fue un beso suave y tierno, un beso en el que intentaba demostrar todo lo que sentía en aquel momento por ella.

-¿De verdad tienes que preguntar?- Susurró Brittany después del beso, con sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de Santana.- Claro que lo haré.

* * *

><p>El recuerdo de aquella tarde hizo que los ojos de Brittany se llenaran de lágrimas imposibles de retener. Por suerte la situación le permitía llorar sin que Artie sospechara en qué estaba pensando. Siete años habían pasado. Siete años desde ese día, desde esas palabras, desde esa promesa que nunca se cumpliría. Y ahora otra vez la misma situación, distintas palabras, pero la misma promesa al fin y al cabo.<p>

Tenía que olvidar ese recuerdo cuanto antes. Santana se fue, la abandonó sin darle explicaciones, desapareció de la noche a la mañana. Artie sin embargo siempre estuvo con ella, la ayudó a superar la pérdida, a seguir adelante. Todos aquellos días de llanto Artie se los había pasado cuidando de ella, animándola a continuar, a no rendirse. Era hora de pasar página, de borrar para siempre a Santana y su recuerdo de su vida.

Ssonrió y dirigió sus dedos a la sortija de su dedo anular en la mano derecha. Esa sortija había estado incrustada en su dedo durante tanto tiempo que cuando la deslizó para quitársela sintió un profundo vacío, sintió frío, pero sobre todo se sintió libre. Lo había conseguido. Ya no había nada que la atara a ella.

Dejó la sortija de oro blanco sobre la mesa y cogió la que Artie le estaba tendiendo. Sonrió al chico y se la colocó en el lugar que segundos antes había estado ocupando la otra sortija. Era extraño; eran lo mismo, dos sortijas, pero aún así la sensación era bastante diferente. Levantó la cabeza y sostuvo la mirada de Artie.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo sonriendo,intentando contener las lágrimas.- Claro que me casaré contigo.

**P.D: Los reviews me ayudarán a superar el trauma Bartie ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Quiero agradecer los comentarios del capítulo anterior. La verdad es que estoy muy volcada en esta historia y es genial ver que a la gente le gusta. Voy a intentar actualizar lo más rápido posible, seguramente suba un capítulo cada dos días o cosa así. ;)**

Capítulo 3.

Santana abrió los ojos al oír de nuevo los golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Enterró la cara en su almohada y gruñó mientras intentaba que todo el mudo enmudeciera. Necesitaba silencio. Quería olvidarse de todo lo que la rodeaba, pero los golpes en su puerta seguían sonando. Habían estado ahí durante todo el día, sólo necesitaba espacio... ¿Tanto le costaba dárselo?

-¡Santana López!- Natalie gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta sin dejar de golpearla.- ¡Como no abras la puerta a la de tres te juro que la echo abajo! ¡Uno!- Santana suspiró mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos- ¡Dos! ¡Tres!

Nada. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa: sabía que Natalie no podría nunca tirar una puerta. Oyó cómo se sentaba en el suelo y apoyaba la espalda contra la puerta de la habitación.

-Santana...- Dijo más calmada.- Por favor, sal. Llevas demasiado tiempo ahí metida... Venga, te he preparado tacos. Sé cuánto te gustan.

Silencio. Las dos chicas siguieron en su posición unos minutos, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió. Natalie se levantó y miró con pesar a Santana: tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, y los rastros de rímel en sus mejillas daban a entender que había estado llorando. Además de que no se había lavado.

Santana agachó la cabeza y se apoyó en el rellano de la puerta. Natalie la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta el lavabo. Humedeció unos algodones y comenzó a limpiar la cara de su prima pequeña. Ésta procuraba no tener contacto visual con Natalie.

-¿Qué ha pasado, cariño?- Preguntó levantando la barbilla de Santana.- ¿Por qué estás así?

Santana no quería hablar, no quería pensar. Sólo quería dormir, dormir durante mucho tiempo y olvidarse del mundo. Sabía que no estaba bien hacerle esto a su prima; al fin y al cabo ella la había acogido en su apartamento cuando no sabía a dónde ir. Había cuidado durante estos años de ella y la había ayudado con su nueva vida en Nueva York.

-Está aquí, Natalie...

Natalie suspiró y abrazó a su prima. Santana agradeció el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la otra chica.

-Si quieres podemos hablar más tarde de eso.- Comentó Natalie mientras se separaba de ella.- Pero primero tienes que asearte. Hueles como un muerto, Santi, eso no es sano.

Santana asintió y le sonrió.

-¿De verdad me has hecho tacos?

-¿Desde cuándo sé cocinar? Era una escusa para ver si conseguía sacarte de ahí.

Las dos rieron durante un momento. Finalmente Natalie salió del baño y dejó a su prima asearse tranquilamente. Ya había conseguido sacarla de la habitación, ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que le contase qué había pasado exactamente.

Se dirigió hacia el salón y se acercó a la mesilla donde estaba el teléfono.

-¡Hola James! ¡Sí soy yo! ¿Nos traes lo de siempre? Pero esta vez trae una ración doble. Gracias, hasta luego.

Después de un rato Santana salió del baño. Al menos ya tenía mejor aspecto, con el pelo recién lavado y un pijama limpio. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina donde su prima la esperaba con las bolsas de la comida que habían traído por encargo.

-¿Ves como al final habrían tacos?

Santana sonrió levemente. Natalie le tendió un plato con dos raciones familiares de tacos a Santana. La latina miró el plato y al instante su cuerpo recordó que no había comido en más de 24 horas. Sus tripas sonaron, era como si una manada de elefantes desfilara dentro de sus intestinos.

No pudo evitarlo y empezó a devorar su cena. Natalie le dio un manotazo en el hombro para reprenderla.

-Ve despacio o lo vomitarás todo. Pareces una cría pequeña.

-Y tú pareces mi madre.- Contestó Santana con la comida aún en la boca.

El plato quedó limpio en menos de tres minutos. Santana se llevó las manos al estómago, estaba hinchada, tanto que no podía moverse de la silla. Su prima, mientras tanto, fregaba los platos utilizados y los dejaba escurriéndose al lado del fregador.

Santana hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó para dirigirse al salón. Una vez allí se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se tumbó. _''Dios, que bien se está con el estómago lleno''_, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos. De pronto sintió cómo el sofá se hundía por el peso de otra persona y los volvió a abrir. Su prima se había sentado al lado suya. Santana levantó las piernas y las apoyó sobre las de Natalie; ésta empezó a recorrerlas con sus dedos de arriba a abajo para relajar a su prima.

-¿Vas a contarme por qué esa huelga de hambre e interacción humana durante dos días?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Está aquí...- Santana se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró.- Está en Nueva York.

-Ya veo... ¿Qué te dijo?

-En realidad no la he visto. Me encontré con un antiguo compañero que acaba de mudarse aquí, y al parecer va a...- Santana volvió a sentir cómo sus ojos ardían bajo las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver. Natalie se levantó y se arrodilló frente a su prima mientras sujetaba su mano.- Van a casarse, Natalie. _Va_ a casarse.

Natalie abrazó a su prima mientras está se ahogaba en un nuevo mar de lágrimas. Santana la abrazó con fuerza, necesitaba un apoyo, necesitaba sentir que no estaba sola.

-Shhh, venga, cariño, no llores, por favor.- Natalie despejó los mechones de pelo de la cara de Santana y le secó las lágrimas.- Santana, han pasado siete años.

-Lo sé, pero...

-No, nada de peros. Sé que esto te va a doler, pero tienes que escucharme. Han pasado siete años desde que decidiste irte de Lima. Han pasado siente años desde que te separaste de ella y tienes que aceptarlo de una vez. Sé lo que sentías por Brittany, y sé que no lo has superado... Piensa por un momento lo que tuvo que sufrir ella cuando te fuiste. ¿Cómo crees que estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que la abandonaste?

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!- Santana alejó a su prima de su lado y la miró con rabia, sus mejillas se encendieron.- ¡Sabes perfectamente que no fue eso lo que pasó! ¡Sabes por qué hice lo que hice!

-¡Pero ella no! ¡Ella no sabe nada! ¡Lo único que sabe es que desapareciste! ¿Crees que ella no lloró? ¿Crees que no hizo lo mismo que tú, se encerró y se quedó ahí hasta que el hambre le impidiera seguir encerrada durante más tiempo?

Santana bajó la cabeza. Odiaba cuando su prima tenía razón. Odiaba cuando cualquiera tenía razón y le hacía ver que se equivocaba.

-Claro que no, sé cómo es Brittany, sé que lo pasó mal cuando me fui, pero...

-¿Pero qué? Santana, sé que es difícil para ti.- Natalie volvió a acercarse a su prima y le acarició el pelo. Santana reprimió un sollozo.- Pero tienes que pensar en ella, en su felicidad. ¿No recuerdas por qué decidiste venir aquí? Piensa que, aunque sufrió cuando te fuiste, se ha recuperado. Ha sabido seguir adelante, con tu ausencia se ha hecho más fuerte. Y ahora es feliz, Santana. Va a rehacer su vida y va a poder ser feliz para siempre.

-Podría ser igual de feliz conmigo. O incluso más...

-Sí, pero ya es tarde.- Natalie se dirigió a la cocina y volvió con un pañuelo que le tendió a su prima.- Tal vez debiste pensar eso hace siete años.

Natalie le acarició la mejilla y le sostuvo la mirada. Al mirar a su prima se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que eran la una de la otra. Santana había heredado todos los rasgos latinos de la familia, el pelo, la piel, los ojos oscuros, los rasgos de la cara... Natalie por el contrario parecía no tener ningún parentesco con ella: su pelo era de un color castaño adornado con unos reflejos rubios naturales, era de una tonalidad de piel más bien blanca, y sus ojos eran de un color verde oscuro. No sólo físicamente eran distintas, Santana era una persona pasional, activa, casi nunca pensaba en las consecuencias. Ella por el contrario era una chica de cerebro, nunca hacía nada sin pensarlo detenidamente, por eso a Santana le encantaba estar con ella, porque sabía controlarla cuando se equivocaba, aunque le molestara que la corrigiera.

-No sabes lo mucho que me molesta que siempre tengas razón, Natalie.- Dijo Santana, intentando forzar una sonrisa para su prima.

-Ay, Santana. Está bien hacerse la fuerte con todos, pero a veces tienes que escuchar y dejarte proteger por los que están a tu alrededor.

-Sí, supongo que sí...

El timbre sonó de pronto, haciendo a Santana reaccionar y secarse las lágrimas rápidamente. Natalie se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Santana pudo oír cómo su prima se disculpaba con el recién llegado y le pedía que se fuera. Poco después volvió con ella y se sentó a su lado. Santana apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Natalie y ésta comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

-¿Era Ryan?- Preguntó Santana.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Porque desde que le has dicho ''lo siento'' hasta que has cerrado la puerta ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para poder besaros. Además, se ha llevado un poco de pintura de tus labios.

Natalie se rió y abrazó a su prima.

-Vaya con la súper detective...

-¿Por qué no te has ido con él? Los viernes soléis quedar para cenar o ver alguna obra de teatro.

-Bah, podemos hacerlo mañana. Hoy mi prima me necesita a su lado.- Natalie encendió la televisión con el mando a distancia y comenzó a cambiar de canal. Dejó una película que estaban poniendo, _Funny Girl_. Santana no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Barbra Streisand, le recordó sus años en Glee, en especial a su compañera Rachel Berry.- Me encanta ésta película. Los clásicos son mi perdición. Oye, ¿mañana vas a ir a trabajar?

-No.- contestó Santana.- Ésta semana el bufete no tiene mucha actividad, por lo que me han contado los demás abogados. Además, la señora Roberts, la vecina, me ha pedido que cuide de la pequeña Hannah.

-Esa niña es monísima. Además, te tiene mucho cariño. ¿Cómo te llamaba? ¿Tía Santi?

-Tía Tana.- se rió la latina.

Al acabar la película Natalie se dio cuenta de que Santana se había quedado dormida sobre su regazo. Le daba mucha pena despertarla, pero no podía dejarla en el sofá. Se quedó mirando cómo dormía su prima un momento, parecía tener una pesadilla, las tenía con frecuencia. Varias noches había tenido que levantarse y despertarla para que dejara de gritar y llorar. Sonrió con tristeza, tenía veinticinco años ya, pero parecía tan pequeña...

De pronto Santana habló, fue una palabra, tres sílabas, un nombre. _Brittany_. Natalie zarandeó los hombros de Santana y susurró su nombre para despertarla. Su prima abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en el sofá.

-Tienes que irte a la cama.- Le dijo Natalie.-Vamos, te acompaño.

Santana pasó su brazo por los hombros de Natalie, y ésta rodeó su cintura con el brazo. Ayudó a su prima a acostarse, la arropó entre sus sábanas y le dio un beso en la frente.

-En serio.- Dijo Santana soñolienta.- Cada vez me recuerdas más a mi madre.

Natalie sonrió y acarició el cabello de Santana, apartándoselo de la cara con dulzura. Apoyó su frente contra la de su prima. Santana apretó su mano.

-Lo superarás, Santi. Sé que lo harás. Eres una chica muy fuerte.

Santana asintió y le dio las buenas noches a su prima. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas e intentó permanecer con la mente en blanco, evitando cualquier pensamiento que pudiera seguir perturbándola. Lo superaría, decía. Llevaba siete años alejada de ella y aún no lo había superado. ¿Cómo quería que lo hiciera ahora que sabía que estaba en Nueva York?

Se tapó la cara con las sábanas y suspiró mientras el sueño comenzaba a envolverla, ya pensaría en ello mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Como prometí: dos días para actualizar! xD **

**Capítulo 4.**

-¡Hannah! ¡Como se te ocurra alejarte más de dos metros de mí sin mi permiso vas a desear haberte quedado en casa!

Hannah se giró ante el grito de Santana y le sonrió. El sol se proyectaba sobre sus cabellos haciéndolos más dorados que de costumbre. Tenía sólo seis años, y el rostro más angelical que podía haber visto en la vida, pero Santana conocía muy bien a la niña y su manía de hacer travesuras a todas horas. Por eso le encantaba aquella pequeña, porque le hacía recordar a como era ella a su edad.

-¡No te preocupes, tía Tana! ¡Sólo voy a jugar con esos niños!- gritó la niña. Había salido corriendo sin el permiso de su cuidadora hacia un grupo de niños, y a Santana no le había hecho nada de gracia. Central Park puede ser muy peligroso a veces.

-Vale, pero recuerda que si vas a hacer alguna otra cosa me tienes que avisar.

-¡Claro!

Santana se sentó en la hierba, contemplando cómo la pequeña corría a hacer nuevos amigos. Se colocó las gafas de sol, rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas mientras cerraba los ojos.

La verdad es que ya estaba mucho mejor. Después de descansar y reponer fuerzas sentía que necesitaba salir y aspirar aire fresco, y ya que tenía que cuidar de Hannah, ¿qué mejor que ir a Central Park? Natalie había pensado en ir a ver a Ryan y pasar el sábado con él para compensar la noche que ayer se perdieron, pero antes de irse comprobó que estaba mejor. A Santana le gustaba que su prima se preocupase por ella, pero no soportaba ser tratada como un bebé, así que tuvo que intentar pasarse la mañana sonriendo y ser extremadamente simpática para no tener que someterse a una tanda de preguntas por parte de su prima mayor.

-¡Tía Tana! ¡Tía Tana!- Hannah se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaba Santana, la cual levantó la vista corriendo y le sonrió

-¿Qué pasa, pequeñaja?

-Los demás niños dicen que hay alguien dándole de comer a los patos y quieren ir a verlo. ¿Puedo ir? ¡Por faaaaaaa!

-Pero los patos están muy lejos...

-¡Vamos con la mamá de Lindsay!

-¿Quién?

-Mi nueva amiga.- Dijo la niña, como si fuera algo obvio.

-No conozco a su madre. Lo siento, Hannah, no me convence la idea...

-¡Pero son patos! ¡Quiero verlos!

Santana no pudo evitar sentir un terrible dejavú al ver a la niña rogándole por ir a ver a un puñado de patos. Suspiró y le sonrió, asintiento con la cabeza.

-Bueno, vale. Te llevo yo y te vigilaré desde el césped. Pero como se te ocurra mojarte te llevo derecha a casa.

La niña comenzó a dar saltos de alegría mientras Santana se levantaba. Agarró su mano y empezó a correr, arrastrando a una Santana envuelta en carcajadas. Nada más ver el estanque con los patos, Hannah soltó su mano y salió corriendo hacia los otros niños. Santana se volvió a sentar en la hierba y contempló cómo la niña intentaba acercarse a un patito que se había salido del estanque sin asustarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, le encantaba la sensación que sentía cuando el sol le daba en la cara, y se perdió contemplando las nubes pasar lentamente sobre ella. Hannah se había acercado a la mujer que estaba alimentando a los patos y ésta le dio un poco de pan para que la ayudara. Las horas pasaron rápidas, se estaba tan cómoda en el césped... y Hannah estaba entretenida con los patos, así que nadie la molestaba. Cuando vio que todos los niños se habían ido y sólo quedaba Hannah, se levantó y se acercó hacia ella.

-¡Tía Tana! ¡Acabo de darle de comer a unos patos!- La niña saltó emocionada alrededor de Santana mientras ésta reía por su entusiasmo.- ¡Mira, esa es la mujer a la que he ayudado a alimentar a los patos!

Santana se giró y siguió la línea que el dedo de Hannah dibujaba. Frunció el ceño al ver a la chica de espaldas... ¿Dónde la había visto antes? La chica se giró, lo suficiente como para poder verle la cara, y lo único que pudo hacer Santana fue quedarse clavada en el suelo, contemplándola con los ojos como platos.

Hannah corrió hacia la chica rubia.

-¡Hannah, espera!- gritó Santana corriendo detrás de ella, intentando detener lo inevitable.

La niña tiró de la camiseta de la rubia, y está se giró y se agachó para hablar con ella. De pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Santana y subió de nuevo. Cuando levantó la vista Santana pudo ver que una profunda sorpresa inundó el rostro de la rubia.

-¿Santana?

Brittany no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía ser cierto. Ahí estaba, más mayor, un poco cambiada, pero era ella. La misma cálida y oscura mirada que había echado de menos, la misma sonrisa en aquellos labios que tantas noches había soñado volver a besar. Brittany se dijo que no era justo, que la vida estaba jugando demasiado con ella. ¿Cómo era posible que de pronto, después de tantos años, Santana volviese a su vida justo cuando quería comenzar de nuevo?

Santana sonreía tímidamente. No sabía qué decirle. Tantas veces había soñado con este momento, tantas veces había ensayado esa conversación... ¿por qué de pronto no podía decir nada? De repente dos brazos rodearon su cuello y la abrazaron con fuerza; Brittany no había podido controlarse y se había abalanzado sobre ella. Santana se sintió confusa al principio, pero luego correspondió al abrazo. En ese momento su corazón empezó a latir a mil, diez mil, ¡cien mil pulsaciones por segundo! Cerró los ojos y estrechó fuertemente a la rubia entre sus brazos, aspirando su aroma. ¿Cómo era posible? Volvía a sentir aquella sensación de hogar. Allí, en medio de Central Park, entre los brazos de Brittany, Santana había vuelto a casa.

Visto y no visto, Brittany se separó de ella. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, de pronto la mano de Brittany impactó contra la mejilla de Santana. La latina brincó y se llevó una mano a la mejilla herida, sentía cómo ardía por culpa del guantazo. ¿Desde cuándo Brittany era tan fuerte? De pronto otra vez, la mano de Brittany intentó impactar sobre la otra mejilla. Santana esta vez fue más rápida y agarró su muñeca antes del golpe. Brittany no desistió e intentó golpearla con la otra mano, la cual Santana volvió a retener.

-¿Pero qué coño te pasa, Britt?- gritó Santana asustada.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta: Brittany estaba llorando. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas por la rabia y cubiertas por una capa de lágrimas. Esa escena encogió el corazón de Santana. Soltó las muñecas de Brittany y la abrazó. La rubia al principio intentó apartarla, pero después de un momento apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Santana y la abrazó de nuevo. Santana seguía sin creérselo: siete años y todavía se le partía el alma al ver a Brittany llorando.

-Me lo prometiste...- dijo Brittany entre lágrimas.- Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Santana mientras enterraba su rostro en el pelo rubio de Brittany y la estrechaba todo lo posible entre sus brazos.

-Tía Tana... No llores tú también... Por favor...

Santana encontró graciosa la forma en la que Hannah se preocupaba por verla llorando en los brazos de Brittany, y no pudo evitar que su llanto se entremezclara con una carcajada. Se separó de Brittany y se limpió las lágrimas. La rubia hizo lo mismo y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

-Oye, Hannah.- Dijo Brittany agachándose para quedar a la altura de la niña. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña bolsa.- Aquí tengo más trozos de pan. ¿Qué te parece si alimentas a los patos que aún no han comido?

Hannah sonrió y le cogió la bolsa a Brittany. Sin decir palabra salió corriendo hacia el estanque de nuevo.

-Cuando me dijo que había alguien alimentando a los patos debí suponer que eras tú...- comentó Santana sonriendo.

-Pero si no sabías que estaba en Nueva York.- Brittany notó cómo Santana bajaba la mirada tras esa frase.- Espera... ¿Sabias que estaba aquí?- preguntó un poco enfadada.

Santana levantó la vista. Ahora se pudo fijar más en su antigua amiga. Aunque el cambio físico no era muy grande, pudo notar los siete años que habían pasado separadas en su rostro. Y sus ojos... sus ojos reflejaban tanta madurez que Santana se veía incapacitada de apartar la vista de ellos. Había algo extraño en ella, aparte del paso de los años. Ya no era aquella niña pequeña encerrada en el cuerpo de una adolescente a la que Santana tenía que proteger constantemente; era una adulta, una adulta de verdad. Tuvo que darle la razón a Natalie: en estos siete años Brittany se había hecho más fuerte.

-Sí.- Contestó simplemente. Suspiró mientras veía cómo los ojos de Brittany se llenaban de rabia y continuó hablando, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a pegarle.- Me encontré con Artie cuando...- Cerró los ojos por un momento y giró la cabeza, no podía mirarla a los ojos.- Cuando compró tu anillo de compromiso.

Brittany agachó la cabeza y se miró el dedo donde había colocado el anillo; el dedo donde antes había habido otro anillo, un anillo que había significado muchísimo durante siete largos años.

-¿Eres feliz, Britt? Con él. ¿Eres feliz?

Brittany reaccionó ante la pregunta y volvió a levantar la cabeza. Se perdió entre los ojos de Santana durante un momento. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta de cuánto de menos había echado esos ojos.

-Sí, San, lo soy.

Santana le sonrió. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en la mano derecha de Brittany, donde estaba su anillo de compromiso. Recordó la última tarde que la vio, aquella promesa que se hicieron y aquel anillo que le dio, y no pudo evitar sentir que su mundo se estaba viniendo a bajo.

-Me alegro por ti.- Contestó, forzando una sonrisa.- Yo... tengo que irme. Tengo que dejar a Hannah en su casa...- Santana hizo el ademán de ir a darse la vuelta, pero Brittany le agarró el brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

-Espera, por favor.- Brittany la miró a los ojos. No podía dejar que se fuera, no otra vez. Necesitaba tantas respuestas... Y las necesitaba ya.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Brittany, tengo que irme. Lo siento...

Santana se deshizo de la mano de Brittany y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a Hannah. Antes de irse pudo escuchar la voz de Brittany por última vez.

-¡Me lo debes, Santana! ¡Me debes al menos una respuesta!

* * *

><p>Brittany volvió a casa unos minutos antes de que oscureciese del todo. Había preferido volver andando antes que en taxi, así tendría tiempo para pensar. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. <em>''Ahora''.<em> Se decía._ ''Tenía que aparecer ahora''. _La reciente aparición de Santana la había dejado hecha polvo. Y encima no le quería dar una explicación. ¿Pero por qué era tan egoísta? ¿Es que acaso nunca pensó en lo mal que lo pasó cuando se dio cuenta de que se había ido sin ella? ¡Ni siquiera se había dignado a despedirse! Simplemente, un día ya no estaba. ¡Había llegado a pensar que podría haber...! Sintió un escalofrío al recordar aquellos días de agonía por la marcha de Santana. Y todo éste tiempo ella había estado viviendo, estudiando, haciendo su vida en Nueva York. La rabia volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento.

-Brittany, ¿qué ha pasado? Llegas un poco tarde.- La voz de Artie sonaba desde el salón, así que no podía verla llorar.

Entonces recordó una cosa: Santana sabía que ella estaba en Nueva York desde antes de esa tarde, y era gracias a Artie. Se secó las lágrimas y se acercó al salón. Artie estaba sentado viendo la televisión; Brittany se acercó, le arrebató el mando a distancia y la apagó.

-¿Qué..? ¡Brittany!- protestó Artie. De pronto se dio cuenta de la mirada de ira contenida en los ojos de Brittany.-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

-¿Lo sabías?

-¡¿El qué?- gritó Artie asustado por el carácter de Brittany.

-¿Sabias que Santana estaba aquí?

Artie abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Bueno... sí, pero...

-¡Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste!- el mandó a distancia salió volando hasta el otro lado del salón.

-¡Brittany, tranquilízate! Yo sólo quería protegerte...

-¿Protegerme? ¡Me has estado ocultando que estaba aquí! ¡Tú más que nadie sabe lo que he sufrido por ella!

-¡Por eso te lo ocultaba! ¡Yo más que nadie sé lo que sentías por ella!

-¡Ah, que encima lo hiciste por celos!- Brittany gruñó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- ¡Lo hiciste para asegurarte que te diría que sí!

-¡No! Dios, Brittany... ¡Cálmate! Lo hice porque te quiero. Y sé que si hubieras sabido que Santana estaba aquí todo el drama que pasaste volvería. No quería verte sufrir de nuevo por ella.

Brittany comenzó a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación, contando despacio para recuperar la compostura.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Preguntó después de calmarse. Artie no entendía a qué se refería.- ¿Qué le dijiste? Porque estoy segura de que le dijiste algo o si no habría venido a buscarme. No puedo creer que supiera que estaba aquí y no me buscase.

-Fue ella.- Brittany frunció el ceño sin entender lo que intentaba decirle.- Cuando supo que iba a proponerte matrimonio me pidió que no te comentase que estaba aquí. Supongo que entendió que lo mejor para ti era seguir adelante, y tú deberías entenderlo también.

Brittany suspiró y luego sostuvo fijamente la mirada de Artie.

-¿Me lo habrías dicho? Si no te lo hubiera pedido, ¿me habrías dicho que estaba aquí?

-No. Y me da igual que te enfades, no se lo habría dicho. Lo último que quiero es que vuelvas a ser infeliz por su culpa.

-Bien... Hay comida en la nevera, cena lo que pilles, yo me voy a la cama.

-Pero nuestra habitación no está por ese lado...- comentó Artie al ver que Brittany iba en dirección contraria al dormitorio.

-¿De verdad piensas que voy a dormir en la misma cama que tú ésta noche? Me voy a la habitación de invitados. Buenas noches.

Brittany cerró la puerta de la habitación y se echó sobre la cama. Abrazó la almohada y enterró la cabeza en ella. En ese momento lo único que quería era desaparecer, pero sólo pudo llorar, llorar y seguir llorando. Fue entre todas esas lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente necesitaba: tenía que verla otra vez, no sabía como, pero tenía que hacerlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! Quiero deciros que de verdad me encanta la buena acogida que parece estar teniendo este fic, estoy súper ilusionada por vuestros comentarios! Me han preguntado cada cuánto voy a actualizar; intento actualizar cada dos días, pero ahora que empiezo las clases de nuevo me va a costar... Bueno, yo seguiré intentándolo! =P**

**Capítulo 5**

Natalie le pasó la taza de café recién hecho a su prima. Era ya casi la hora de comer, pero al parecer Santana había dormido poco esa noche y acababa de levantarse.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Ayer parecías un fantasma. Ni siquiera te comiste la pizza que te encargué.

Santana bostezó antes de llevarse la taza a los labios y sorber el café.

-¡Ah! ¡Joder, Natalie! ¡Me he abrasado la lengua!

-Mmmm... qué mal humor... ¿menstruación?

-¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que aprendí en Lima Heights?

Natalie se rió por el comentario, hasta que la mirada de Santana le indicó que se callase. Se sentó a su lado y sostuvo su mano entre las suyas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó de nuevo, ahora más calmada.

-Ayer...- Santana suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa.- Me encontré con ella.

Los ojos verdes de Natalie se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-Vaya...- hizo una mueca de disgusto.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Me abrazó.- Santana vio cómo Natalie sonreía a su lado.- Y luego entró en un ataque psicótico y empezó a golpearme.

Natalie no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse. Santana le dirigió una mirada asesina y volvió a hacerla callar.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Natalie conteniendo la risa.- Es que... siempre has insistido en que era como una niña, que tenías que defenderla siempre.

-Bueno, pues parece ser que ha aprendido a sobrevivir por ella misma. Ahora me pega...- Santana miró el café que tenía delante mientras hacía una pausa.- Me pidió explicaciones, pero tenía miedo de dárselas, así que me fui.

-Al menos le darías tu número, ¿no?

Santana negó con la cabeza.

-No, ¡maldita sea! ¿Es que no entiendes que no _puedo_ verla? ¿Pero qué pasa contigo?- Se levantó de la mesa y llevó la taza al fregador.- Ayer me dices que debo seguir a delante y olvidarla, y hoy me dices que le tenía que haber dado mi número. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Santana entiéndelo, ponte en la piel de Brittany por un momento. Se merece al menos una explicación.

-¡Va a casarse, Natalie! Incluso se ha... incluso... ¡Joder! ¡Se ha quitado_ nuestro_ anillo! Me ha olvidado, ha rehecho su vida y no me necesita. Si ahora se me ocurriera volver a verla, volver a hablar con ella, estropearía todo su futuro.

Natalie levantó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al teléfono para encargar la comida para ella y su prima. Santana se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba enfadada, pero esa no era razón para hablarle de esa forma a Natalie.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Santana cuando su prima volvió.- Sé que sólo quieres ayudarme.

-Tranquila, es lo que tiene la menstruación.

-¡Que no la tengo, joder!

Natalie estalló en una carcajada, contagiando la risa a su prima. Era en momentos como este cuando Santana más agradecía la compañía de Natalie, siempre sabía hacerla reír cuando lo necesitaba.

-Recuerda, Santi.- Dijo Natalie después de las risas.- Nueva York es una ciudad muy grande y muy habitada. Puede que no vuelvas a verla en mucho tiempo. No te preocupes, pronto la olvidarás

Santana abrazó a Natalie.

-Si no fueras mi prima ya la habría olvidado.

-Seguirías sin ser mi tipo, de todas formas.

-¿Qué? ¡Venga ya! Con éste pedazo de cuerpo puedo volver lesbiana a cualquiera.

-Mmmm... tal vez si fueras rubia.- Natalie sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a recoger su habitación.- Vístete, la comida estará aquí pronto.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana fue largo para Brittany. Aunque compartían piso, apenas había hablado con Artie desde el Sábado, después de enfadarse por ocultarle lo de Santana. Artie había intentado pedirle perdón, de hecho no había hecho otra cosa durante el fin de semana. El lunes por la mañana Brittany consiguió la intimidad que quería cuando Artie se fue a trabajar. Había estudiado informática en la universidad y nada más terminar encontró un buen trabajo en una de las más grandes compañías de Estados Unidos. Gracias a ese trabajo había podido comprar aquel ático y... el anillo que aún llevaba al dedo.<p>

Brittany sacudió la cabeza. No podía hacer eso, no podía mirar mal el anillo por una estúpida pelea. Quería a Artie, claro que lo quería, e iba a casarse con él. ¿Estaba mal querer volver a ver a Santana? Sólo necesitaba respuestas. Ella fue algo muy fuerte en su vida y de pronto se fue, no podía negarle las explicaciones.

Pero el problema era que no sabía cómo contactar con ella. Nueva York era una ciudad muy grande, y ni siquiera tenía una pista de dónde podría estar Santana. De todas formas, quedándose en casa no iba a conseguir nada, así que decidió salir a explorar la ciudad_. _Total, qué podía perder. No tenía nada que hacer; después del instituto no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para ir a la universidad, así que nunca llegó a estudiar una carrera. Recibió varias ofertas para trabajar como bailarina profesional, pero todas fueron rechazadas... ¿cómo querían que bailara si sólo lo hacía cuando estaba feliz? ¿Cómo iba a bailar si la razón de su felicidad se había ido? No lo pensó dos veces: se levantó, se peinó un poco, cogió su bolso y salió del edificio.

No sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir, así que decidió caminar simplemente. Caminó durante un largo rato y de pronto llegó a un lugar muy familiar. A su alrededor sólo había carteles publicitarios gigantes, gente que iba de un lado para otro con prisa, edificios enormes qe no le dejaban ver las nubes. Reconoció el sitio al instante, podía volver a ver a Rachel anunciando que tenía entradas para _Cats_; podía ver aquellas escaleras donde se sentó junto a Quinn, Mike, Puck, Zizes... Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos del pasado. De pronto algo llamó su atención. Entre los muchos carteles sobre musicales de

Broadway, el que más resaltaba era el de _Wicked_. La verdad es que nunca le habían entusiasmado los musicales, pero ese cartel tenía algo que le llamó la atención. Al mirar el cartel se quedó boquiabierta: Rachel Berry debutaba esa noche como Elphaba en Wicked.

Lo había conseguido. Tantos granizados en la cara, tantos insultos, tantas humillaciones... y ahí estaba, había cumplido su sueño.

-Podrías pasarte esta noche.

Una voz la sorprendió por completo. Al girarse se encontró a una mujer de su edad, bastante pequeña de altura, morena y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Rachel?- Preguntó Brittany sorprendida.- No puedo creerlo, ¡cuánto tiempo!

Brittany se abalanzó sobre los brazos de su antigua compañera, le alegraba muchísimo volver a verla.

-Hola, Brittany.- contestó Rachel al separarse de ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Brittany le contó su historia con Artie, el compromiso y que ahora vivían en Nueva York. Rachel no parecía muy contenta con la historia de Brittany.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rach?

-Oh. Nada, nada.- se apresuró a decir la nueva estrella de Broadway.- Es sólo que... ¿nunca...nunca volvió?

Brittany bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que se refería a Santana. A todos les afectó que se fuera de repente, incluso a Rachel.

-Bueno... en realidad... vive aquí. Ayer la encontré.

-¡No me digas! Oye, mira, me apetece mucho un café y quiero hablar contigo, ¿me acompañas a mi cafetería favorita?

La rubia le sonrió y aceptó de buena gana. Llegaron en seguida a la cafetería; Rachel se pidió un mocca con mucho chocolate, Brittany un café con leche simplemente. Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana y comenzaron a hablar sobre esos siete años que llevaban sin verse. Al parecer Rachel había trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde estaba.

-Empecé con papeles pequeños, como salir unos segundos de extra y cosas así. Después de un año quisieron darme una oportunidad, así que me dejaban hacer de secundaria en algunos musicales, y hoy... ¡Hoy seré la protagonista de mi musical favorito! ¡Estoy tan contenta!

-Me alegro muchísimo por ti, en serio.

-Bueno, pero cuéntame. ¿Qué pasó con Santana? ¿Por qué se fue?

-No lo sé...- contestó Brittany encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero... ¿no la viste el otro día?

-Ya... pero no me quiso explicar nada.

Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta y luego se concentró en su café. Le parecía una actitud muy egoísta por parte de Santana lo que le estaba haciendo a Brittany. De pronto pareció recordar algo y dejó el café sobre la mesa.

-Espera... Está viviendo aquí, ¿no?

Brittany asintió sin entender nada.

-Supongo que estudiaría aquí en la universidad...

-¿Te acuerdas de qué quería hacer?- preguntó Rachel ansiosa.

-Sí... siempre quiso ser abogada y poder formar su propio bufete.

La cara de Rachel se iluminó por completo y no pudo evitar un pequeño grito.

-Ven conmigo.

Agarró la mano de Brittany y la arrastró hasta fuera de la cafetería. Brittany intentó sonsacarle a dónde la estaba llevando, pero no hubo forma de que contestara. Cogieron el metro y bajaron después de unas cuantas paradas. Rachel paró por fin de arrastrarla y se paró frente a un edificio bastante lujoso, uno de esos edificios neoyorkinos muy altos donde todos los hombres importantes tienen sus oficinas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Te presento el edificio de las oficinas de los mejores abogados de Nueva York.- contestó mientras sonreía emocionada.

-¿Crees que estará dentro?

-¡Preguntemos!

Volvió a enganchar la mano de Brittany y la arrastró hacia el interior del edificio. Era precioso. Todo tan bien decorado, tan iluminado... Rachel se acercó a la recepcionista y comenzó a hablarle.

-Hola, verá, estamos buscando a Santana López.

La recepcionista las miró por encima de la montura de sus gafas durante un momento y volvió a centrarse en su trabajo.

-No está aquí, la señorita López se encuentra indispuesta.

-Necesitamos hablar con ella urgentemente. ¿Podría facilitarnos su número

Levantó una ceja y miró a Rachel molesta.

-No. ¿No sabe que la señorita López no recibe clientes así como así? Se necesita mucho papeleo para...

-Escúcheme, me llamo Rachel Berry, hoy debuto como actriz en Broadway y pronto todo el mundo conocerá mi nombre.- Rachel, tan Rachel como siempre.- ¿Va a negarme el derecho de querer contactar con un buen abogado? Le advierto que o me facilita su número o este bufete sufrirá mi demanda dentro de poco.

La recepcionista dudó durante un momento. Miró a Brittany, quien asentía dándole la razón a Rachel y luego volvió a mirar a ésta. Al poco le pasó una tarjeta a Rachel.

-Aquí tiene el móvil de la señorita López. Buenos días.

-Gracias. ¡Y no se olvide de ir a ver Wicked esta noche!

Rachel sacó a Brittany del edificio, y ya fuera le dio un abrazo. Brittany le correspondió.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Tenemos su número! Perdón, toma, es tuyo.- Rachel se lo tendió a Brittany, quien lo miró un poco insegura.- ¿Qué pasa? Vas a usarlo... ¿verdad? No puedes dejar las cosas así, tenéis que hablar.

Brittany dejó escapar un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Esto es de locos... ¡me voy a casar! No puedo... Santana es el pasado... No puedo volver al pasado, si vuelvo... ¿y si luego...?- trató de tomar aire para tranquilizarse al darse cuenta de lo agobiada que se sentía de pronto.

-No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras, Britt.- dijo Rachel.- Es verdad, vas a casarte, pero creo que por eso mismo deberías hablar con ella. No puedes empezar algo nuevo sin terminar lo que dejaste a medio en el pasado. Necesitas hablar con ella... Ambas lo necesitáis.

Brittany miró la tarjeta en su mano. _Santana López, abogada_. Esa tarjeta podía ser el principio de algo, podría darle las respuestas que siempre había esperado... Pero le daba tanto miedo... Es increíble cómo una sola acción puede cambiarte la vida por completo; cómo un simple encuentro en Central Park había vuelto su mundo patas arriba.

Y ahora estaba en sus manos ordenar todo aquel desorden.

* * *

><p>Brittany no llamó a Santana ese día. Ni siquiera al día siguiente, o al siguiente. Se pasaba la mayor parte del día contemplando la tarjeta mientras sujetaba el teléfono en la otra mano, intentando reunir fuerzas para marcar el número en relieve. Sin embargo, cuanto más miraba la tarjeta, menos se decidía a llamarla. Sabía que no estaba bien dejar que pasaran tantos días, pero aún así tenía miedo. Cada vez que Artie volvía del trabajo se apresuraba a esconder la tarjeta; había arreglado las cosas con él, no era momento de estropearlo todo por una tarjeta que el chico podría malinterpretar.<p>

No pudo evitar llevar la vista a su anillo de compromiso y sonreír. La noche anterior habían ido a cenar con los padres de Artie para anunciar el compromiso, lo pasaron muy bien, sus futuros suegros la trataron como a una hija más, y además decidieron por fin la fecha de la boda. Artie insistió en que quería casarse cuanto antes, y a ella no le pareció una mala idea, así que tenía dos meses para buscarse un traje de novia mientras los padres de Artie se encargaban de encontrar una iglesia y preparar el banquete.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe, haciendo a Brittany volver al presente y pegar un brinco. Artie se le había adelantado ese día, había salido antes del trabajo y la había sorprendido con el teléfono en la mano.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo el chico de la silla de ruedas acercándose a Brittany.- ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco tensa...

La rubia dejó el teléfono en su sitio y se guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo.

-No, qué va. E...estoy bien...

-¿De qué era esa tarjeta? - Artie notó cómo Brittany tragaba con miedo ante su pregunta y la cogió de las manos.- Brittany, no me voy a enfadar. Se supone que no hay secretos entre nosotros, no tienes que ocultarme nada...

Brittany suspiró y giró la cabeza. Finalmente se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó la tarjeta para tenderla hacia Artie. En principio no parecía gran cosa, la tarjeta de un abogado, pero se quedó helado al leer las letras doradas en relieve que anunciaban el nombre . Se la devolvió a Brittany. La rubia notó que estaba ofendido.

-No la he llamado aún, te lo juro.

-Pero ibas a hacerlo... _Quieres_ hacerlo.

-Por favor, entiéndeme.- Brittany se arrodilló para quedar a la misma altura que su prometido y le agarró las manos.- Era mi mejor amiga, de cierto modo sigue siendo mi mejor amiga. No puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de saber qué fue lo que le pasó.- Consiguió entablar contacto visual con Artie. Él parecía querer entender lo que le decía, pero podía ver que en sus ojos se veía el miedo a perderla por culpa de Santana.- Te quiero, Artie, y ya no soy la estúpida chica del instituto que te engañaba sin querer con su mejor amiga. Sé cómo tengo que actuar, sé qué está bien y qué está mal... Pero necesito hablar con ella. La necesito a ella.

Artie suspiró y asintió en su silla. Brittany pasó los brazos por sus hombros para rodear su cuello y abrazarlo, agradeciendo que la comprendiera.

-Pero por favor.- Comentó Artie sin romper el abrazo.- Ten cuidado con ella. No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir...

-Lo tendré.

**Recordad: un review es una entrada más para Wicked, no defraudeis a Rachel!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigs del submundo de internet (oh dios mío, acabo de ver el vídeo de ''we got the beat''... sólo puedo decir que he muerto al ver tanto Brittana! xD). Bueno, sí, a lo que iba: muchas gracias por los reviews, habéis ayudado mucho a Rachel. Hablando de Rachel y para contestar a una pregunta interesante que ha hecho gbrujndl: ¿Habrá Faberry? Ya se verá ;P**

**Capítulo 6:  
><strong>

Había pasado casi una semana desde su encuentro con Brittany y no había vuelto a verla. Una parte de ella agradecía no haberla encontrado de nuevo por la calle, pero el resto insistía en que tenía que verla otra vez. Salió de su despacho más tarde de lo habitual; había dejado demasiado trabajo atrasado y quería terminarlo antes de empezar de nuevo el fin de semana. Santana caminó despacio hasta su edificio, pensando en las consecuencias que vendrían si volvía a contactar con Brittany. Le había dicho a Natalie que era una idea terrible, pero la verdad es que no soportaba la idea de vivir en la misma ciudad que ella y no poder verla. Aunque por el otro lado, verla supondría dar explicaciones, y no estaba preparada para hablar del asunto con ella. ''_No, no puedo contárselo. Y menos ahora que va a casarse_'', pensaba mientras giraba la cerradura de la desgastada puerta azul de su edificio.

Suspiró al ver las escaleras que le quedaban por subir antes de llegar al piso. Su prima y ella trabajaban duro, pero tenían que conformarse con el séptimo piso en un edificio sin ascensor. De todas formas era un edificio bastante acogedor, o eso creía ella. Le encantaban las casas antiguas, el olor, los colores desgastados... Santana pensaba que cada grieta en la pared, cada mancha en el suelo, era una historia diferente, una vida diferente.

Al llegar a su puerta llamó desesperadamente al timbre, intentando recuperar el aliento después de subir todos esos escalones. Natalie se apresuró a abrir la puerta y le pegó un manotazo a su prima.

-¿Es que quieres que me quede tonta? ¡Ese timbre me deja la cabeza molida!

-Pues date más prisa la próxima vez. Espero que me hayas dejado el baño libre, necesito una ducha ya.

-Antes de nada...- Natalie cerró la puerta tras Santana y le tendió el móvil.- Te lo has dejado aquí... No ha parado de sonar en todo el día y es siempre el mismo número. Lo he cogido antes para saber quien era y...

Natalie no siguió hablando. Pensaba qué decirle a su prima, cosa que asustó a Santana.

-¿Quién era, Natalie?- Preguntó cogiendo el móvil.

-Era Brittany.

Santana comprobó las veintitrés llamadas perdidas, todas del mismo número, y de pronto le entró el pánico. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿La llamaba o hacía como si nada? Miró a Natalie, ella era la inteligente, el cerebro de la casa; ella sabría qué hacer.

-Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Natalie cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues... no lo sé. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Natalie sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un bocadillo. Santana la siguió, con el teléfono en la mano y esperando una respuesta.

-Santana, no voy a decirte qué tienes que hacer. Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para saber cómo tienes que actuar.

-¡Pues no lo sé! No tengo ni idea de qué hacer.

La mayor de las López dejó su cena a medio hacer y se giró hacia Santana, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-Esconderme en el hoyo más profundo que encuentre y no salir de él nunca.- Contestó Santana al instante.

-Vale, ¿y qué es lo que necesitas hacer?

-¡Acabo de decírtelo!- replicó la latina levantando las manos desesperada.

-Cuando encuentres la diferencia entre lo que quieres y lo que necesitas, actúa. ¿Queso o jamón?

-Los dos, por favor.

Volvió a concentrarse en preparar su bocadillo y seguidamente empezó con el de Santana. La latina se dio una ducha rápida de agua fría y se puso un cómodo pijama de primavera; comenzaba a hacer calor por las noches, pero no se atrevía a ponerse un pijama de verano por si empezaba de pronto a refrescar. Las dos se sentaron en el sofá y pusieron una película mientras tomaban el bocadillo. Otro clásico de Natalie: ''La gata sobre el tejado de Zinc'', de Elizabeth Taylor y Paul Newman.

Santana había visto esta película miles de veces desde que se mudó con su prima, era una de sus favoritas, pero no prestaba mucha atención. Seguía pensando en todas aquellas llamadas perdidas, en qué debía hacer con Brittany. Pero sobre todo pensaba en las palabras de Natalie. La diferencia entre lo que quería y lo que necesitaba... ¿No eran lo mismo?

''_Estúpida prima filosófica..._'', pensó mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Natalie.

Cerró los ojos durante un momento para perderse en sus pensamientos. De pronto ocurrió. Recordó las palabras de Paul Newman en la película, cuando dijo que necesitaba beber hasta que en su cabeza apareciera un _click_. Pues bien, ese mismo _click_ acababa de aparecer en la cabeza de Santana, solo que a ella no le hizo falta el alcohol para escucharlo. Sonrió y apartó la cabeza del hombro de su prima para coger el teléfono que había dejado sobre la mesilla que tenían en frente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Santi?

-Ya lo he entendido.- Dijo mientras marcaba el número que le había dejado veintitrés llamadas perdidas.- Ya sé lo que necesito. Tengo que hablar con ella.- Hizo una pausa mientras sonreía y se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja.- La necesito a ella.

* * *

><p>Artie se terminó el desayuno lo más rápido posible; hoy tenía una importante reunión en el trabajo y tenía que estar muy temprano en su despacho. Brittany también fue rápida, pero por distintas razones: quería que el tiempo pasara deprisa.<p>

-Britt, relájate.- Le dijo Artie sonriendo desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Lo siento.- Brittany tragó el trozo de tostada que estaba devorando.- Es que aún no me creo que vaya a verla de nuevo.

-Seguro que tenía tantas ganas de verte como tú.- Intentó sonreír, pero no engañó a Brittany; por mucho que tratara de fingir que se alegraba, le preocupaba mucho su encuentro con Santana.- Bueno, te veo por la noche. Pásalo bien.

-¡Adiós, Artie!

Terminó el desayuno y comenzó a prepararse. Desde ayer por la noche no había hecho otra cosa que sonreír, y aún no había desaparecido esa sonrisa de su cara. Fue tan mágico. Cuando ya se había dado por vencida sonó su móvil, y menos mal que contestó sin mirar si quiera quién llamaba, porque de lo contrario estaba segura que no lo habría cogido. A través del teléfono Santana sonaba un poco nerviosa, pero después de unos segundos se armó de valor y consiguió controlar la voz. Fue una conversación normal entre amigas, se contaron lo que habían hecho durante la semana, y Santana le confesó que había estado pensando en llamarla, pero no tenía su número. Fue entonces cuando Brittany se maldijo por no haberla llamado antes.

Al final de la conversación Santana le propuso quedar a tomar algo. Brittany dudó por un momento, pero Santana siguió intentándolo. ''Necesito verte otra vez, Britt'', fue lo único que dijo, y con lo que consiguió que Brittany aceptara. Santana le indicó una cafetería cercana a su propia calle y además dejó caer sin darse cuenta donde vivía. Brittany sonrió como una niña ilusionada al darse cuenta de que sabía donde vivía Santana: séptimo piso sin ascensor de el edificio de la puerta azul y vieja en la cale de la cafetería en la que habían quedado.

El tiempo pasó volando y pronto Brittany ya estaba completamente lista para salir. No estaba muy lejos, pero tampoco lo bastante cerca como para ir a pie, así que decidió coger un taxi. Le dio las indicaciones y en cuestión de minutos llegó a la cafetería. No había rastro de Santana, así que se sentó y se pidió un granizado mientras esperaba. No pudo evitar reírse al ver el granizado frente a ella y acordarse de esos tiempos en los que los granizados se usaban como bombas para impactar contra las caras de los miembros del Glee Club.

Los minutos pasaban, y Santana seguía sin aparecer. Brittany terminó el granizado y siguió esperando, jugando con la pajilla que había dentro del vaso de cristal. Miró el reloj, ya era bastante tarde, se estaba retrasando más de una hora. Brittany suspiró con pesar, sin entender por qué no se lo había esperado; no era la primera vez que Santana la dejaba tirada.

Pagó el granizado y salió de la cafetería con intención de irse a su casa, pero algo la detuvo. Le había constado mucho llegar hasta aquí, le había costado contactar con ella... No podía dejarlo pasar así como así. Sonrió para ella al recordar un detalle: una puerta azul y vieja. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, pero no había rastro de ninguna puerta así. Recorrió la calle de arriba a abajo, hasta que por fin la encontró. Por suerte una mujer mayor estaba a punto de entrar, así que se apresuró hacia la puerta.

-Espere, deje que la ayude.- Ofreció la rubia mientras sujetaba la puerta y ayudaba a la anciana con las bolsas de la compra.

La mujer vivía en el primer piso, así que dejó las bolsas en el suelo y siguió su camino hasta el séptimo. Sólo había una puerta así que no lo dudó, comenzó a llamar al timbre. Nadie contestaba, así que volvió a llamar. Nada. Empezó a aporrear la puerta, gritando el nombre de Santana, pero nadie contestaba.

-Se ha ido.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Eh... ¡Hannah!- dijo Brittany agachándose para poder hablar mejor con la niña rubia que había aparecido por detrás de ella.- ¿Sabes dónde está?

Hannah se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada. Parecía preocupada.

-Se fue con la ambulancia... Eso ha dicho mi mamá...

Brittany se quedó petrificada ante la respuesta de la niña, pero intentó ocultar su preocupación para no asustarla.

-¿Sabes a qué hospital iba esa ambulancia?

-Sí... está tres calles más abajo ¿Vas a ir a verla? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Lo siento, cariño, no es un lugar para niños. Pero te prometo que vendrá pronto, ¿vale?- La niña asintió y Brittany le revolvió el pelo intentando que sonriera.- ¿Dónde vives?

-En el piso de abajo. Mi madre me había pedido que subiera para decirte que te callaras.

Brittany se sonrojó ante esa confesión de la niña. Se enderezó y se despidió de Hannah antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras para salir del edificio. Tres calles más abajo... Le sonaba haber visto ese hospital antes, así que se apresuró a llegar a él. En menos de diez minutos estaba entrando por las puertas del hospital; el olor a medicamentos y látex le inundó nada más cruzar la puerta.

La rubia corrió hacia el mostrador, donde había una enfermera hablando por el teléfono. Cuando se acercó, la enfermera colgó y se centró en ella.

-Perdone, vengo a ver a Santana López. ¿En qué habitación se encuentra?

La enfermera comprobó el nombre en el ordenador y luego se dirigió a Brittany.

-No tenemos ningún paciente con ese nombre, lo siento.

-Compruébelo de nuevo, por favor, es importante.- El corazón de Brittany latía más deprisa que de costumbre.

-Oiga, le he dicho que no tenemos ningún paciente con ese nombre.

Brittany levantó la ceja y se giró para sentarse en una de las sillas en las que pacientes en espera pasaban el tiempo hasta que llegara su turno de ser atendidos. ¿Cómo que no estaba ahí? ¿Se habría equivocado de hospital? A lo mejor no era ese el hospital al que la habían llevado...

De pronto algo llamó su atención, una voz, concretamente, llamó su atención.

-¡Dejadme entrar! ¡Dejadme verla! ¡Natalie!- Santana forcejeaba contra tres enfermeros mientras intentaba avanzar por el pasillo que conducía a la sala de operaciones.- ¡¿Es que no lo entendéis? ¡Me necesita a su lado! ¡Natalie!

-¡Santana!- Brittany se levantó como movida por un resorte al ver aquella escena y corrió hacia la latina. Se alivió al ver que no era ella la herida.- ¡Soltadla! ¡Dejadla en paz!- gritó a los enfermeros.

Los tres hicieron caso a Brittany y soltaron a la latina. Al soltarla no pudo evitar caer al suelo de rodillas, mientras sus mejillas se cubrían por una fina capa de lágrimas. Brittany se arrodilló frente a ella, sintiendo cómo se encogía su corazón con cada sollozo de su amiga. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Santana y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas, intentando que la mirase o por lo menos que abriera los ojos.

-Santana, soy yo. Soy Brittany... Vamos, mírame. Por favor...

De pronto los bazos de Santana rodearon su cuello. Sintió cómo su amiga se refugiaba en ella, cómo enterraba su cara en su pecho buscando cobijo, buscando un lugar seguro para llorar. Brittany la envolvió entre sus brazos, su mano empezó a recorrer la espalda de Santana hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía a Santana de esa manera, indefensa, vulnerable... esa escena le estaba rompiendo el alma. Santana se aferraba a la parte trasera de la camiseta de Brittany mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la parte delantera. La rubia comenzó a acariciar el pelo de su amiga, y mientras lo hizo una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Comenzó a besar su cabeza mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo sollozaba bajo cada beso, hasta que finalmente dejó de llorar, dejó de sollozar, pero continuó abrazada a Brittany mientras ésta intentaba animarla con sus besos y su abrazo.

-Ya está, San...- susurró al ver que ya estaba calmada.- Ya ha pasado...

-No me dejan verla, Britt...- dijo con una voz desgarrada por el llanto.- No me dejan verla...

Recordó cómo los enfermeros estaban intentando evitar que avanzara por el pasillo hacia la sala de operaciones y supuso que la chica a la que quería ver, Natalie, estaba siendo operada en ese momento.

-Está en la sala de operaciones, San, podrás verla después.- Brittany sintió cómo otro sollozo se escapaba de Santana y la abrazó más fuerte.- Por favor, no llores...- la apartó con cuidado y obligó a la latina a mirarle a los ojos. Comenzó a apartar los mechones de la cara que se le habían pegado a las mejillas por culpa de las lágrimas.- Vamos a hacer una cosa. Vamos a ir al baño, vamos a secarte todas esas lágrimas y vamos a bajar a la cafetería del hospital para comer. Después de comer preguntaremos por ella e intentaremos verla, ¿vale?

Santana asintió y se pasó el dorso de la mano por las mejillas. Brittany le sonrió y se levantó del suelo, agarrando las manos de Santana para levantarla y dirigirla al otro lado del pasillo. Una vez en el baño, Brittany partió unos cuantos trozos de papel, agarró la mano de Santana y colocó a ésta contra el lavabo. Con un trozo de papel secó las mejillas de Santana. La latina se estremeció bajo el gesto de su amiga y cerró los ojos mientras sentía el contacto del papel sobre su mejilla. Brittany sonrió. La Santana indefensa que estaba viendo en ese momento le pareció lo más tierno que había visto en la vida.

Cuando secó por completo sus mejillas llevó la palma de su mano a la frente de la latina. El llanto había aumentado su temperatura corporal, además le había dejado la cara totalmente roja. Abrió el grifo que había detrás de Santana y humedeció un trozo de papel con agua fría. Santana agradeció la sensación del agua sobre su cara y abrió los ojos para mirar a Brittany. Ella le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla que acababa de humedecer. Santana sonrió también. ¿Quién iba a decirle que algún día sería Brittany la que consolaba y ella la que lloraba? La rubia humedeció otro trozo de papel y lo deslizó por la otra mejilla, y cuando terminó hizo lo mismo con la frente.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó arreglando el oscuro pelo de la latina.

-Sí...- Santana sonrió, intentando evitar el contacto visual con Brittany. Fue algo imposible, la rubia por su parte intentaba lo contrario. No pudo evitar sonreír y ceder para mirarla a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos azules que después de siete años seguían siendo igual de dulces.- Gracias, Britt.

-Venga, ya es casi la hora de comer. ¿Bajamos a tomar algo? Necesitas reponer fuerzas después de todas las cataratas que has derramado.

Santana asintió sin romper el contacto visual con Brittany. Entonces sintió cómo rodeó sus muñecas con sus dedos y la atrajo hacia ella para envolverla en un abrazo. Santana se apoyó en su hombro y sintió de nuevo los labios de Brittany en su cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, devolviéndole a la realidad y recordándole que no debía permitirse estas situaciones con Brittany.

Se separó de ella despacio y, sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó su meñique. La cara de Brittany se iluminó por completo ante aquel gesto y enlazó su meñique con el de Santana.

-Siento haberte dado plantón, B.

-No seas tonta, no tienes por qué pedirme perdón.

Santana apretó su meñique mientras sonreía y juntó su brazo con el de Brittany. De pronto se acordó de Natalie, de la sala de operaciones... Pero no podía hacer nada. Sólo debía hacer caso de Brittany: comerían algo y después intentarían verla.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Los minutos pasaban lentos y pesados en la sala de espera. Santana estaba sentada, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante los codos sobre las rodillas y sujetando su cabeza entre las manos. Sus rodillas subían y bajaban a una velocidad de vértigo por culpa de la espera. Brittany llevó una mano a la rodilla más cercana, sobresaltando a su amiga y haciéndola parar de golpe. Levantó la cabeza asustada, pero al ver que era Brittany se relajó.

-Tranquilízate o te van a ingresar por un ataque de ansiedad.- Susurró Brittany agarrando su mano.

Santana asintió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Brittany. Se estaba portando muy bien con ella, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. La había consolado, le había pagado la comida y ahora se estaba quedando a su lado, apoyándola, mientras esperaba tener noticias de Natalie. La trataba como si nunca se hubieran separado. Pero lo que más le agradecía era que no la estaba forzando a hablar. no había hecho ninguna pregunta durante el rato que llevaban juntas, sabía que si preguntaba qué había pasado Santana corría el riesgo de derrumbarse de nuevo, y no quería verla llorar. Ni siquiera le había preguntado por qué se fue hace siete años, pregunta que Santana pensaba que iba a hacerle en cualquier momento de la comida. En vez de eso intentaba distraerla, recordando anécdotas de cuando eran pequeñas, de todas sus travesuras, de todos los momentos felices que habían pasado juntas. Sólo quería hacerla sonreír y que olvidara todo lo que la molestaba.

Sonrió a Brittany y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Estaba demasiado cansada, todo había sido muy rápido, y además le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sólo quería dormir, dormir y olvidarse del resto del mundo. Sintió la cabeza de Brittany apoyarse contra la suya, también estaba cansada. De pronto una enfermera se acercó hacia ellas. Santana soltó la mano de Brittany y levantó la cabeza, esperando alguna noticia sobre el estado de Natalie.

-¿Está viva?- preguntó antes de que la enfermera pudiese hablar.

-Los médicos han hecho todo lo posible, de verdad...

-¿Está viva?- preguntó de nuevo Santana, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Sí, - Brittany notó cómo el cuerpo de su amiga se relajaba tras la afirmación de la enfermera.- pero su estado es demasiado crítico. Ha perdido demasiada sangre, se ha dado un fuerte golpe... ha entrado en un estado de coma.

Santana se llevó las manos a la cara y sollozó sobre sus palmas. Brittany pasó su brazo al rededor de su amiga y la abrazó.

-¿Podemos verla?- Le preguntó a la enfermera sin soltar a Santana.

-Sí, claro. Vengan conmigo.

Al levantarse, Brittany rodeó la cintura de Santana mientras la enfermera las conducía hasta la habitación de Natalie. Nada más llegar, Santana se deshizo del brazo de Brittany y se dirigió hacia la chica que reposaba inmóvil sobre la camilla. Agarró una de las manos de Natalie y le acarició la mejilla.

-Natalie... Estoy aquí, cariño, estoy aquí...- susurraba mientras besaba su mano con cuidado.

Brittany se acercó despacio y contempló a Natalie. Habían vendado su cabeza después de la operación, le habían puesto puntos en el labio inferior y en la ceja izquierda, y al parecer debía haberse torcido el cuello porque llevaba también un collarín. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por quién era esa chica por la que lloraba Santana, pero sobre todo estaba intrigada por saber cómo había llegado a esa situación. Parecía tener un par de años más que ellas, y bajo todas esas heridas seguro que era una chica muy mona. Se sentó en el sillón que había bajo la ventana de la habitación y contempló a Santana llorar. No iba a consolarla, necesitaba desahogarse un poco. Además, necesitaba un momento a solas con Natalie. Cerró los ojos un momento, acomodándose en el sillón y se dejó llevar por un profundo sueño.

Al abrir los ojos el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Brittany miró su reloj, ya eran casi las ocho de la tarde y seguía en el hospital. Llevó la vista hacia la camilla y vio a Santana aún arrodillada frente a Natalie, agarrando su mano. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. No tardó en darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en esa postura, de rodillas, con la cabeza apoyada en la camilla. Comenzó a zarandearla con cuidado.

-San... Eh, Santana. Vamos, despierta.

Santana abrió los ojos y bostezó. Al levantarse hizo una mueca de dolor, se le habían entumecido las rodillas de estar varias horas así.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó un poco adormilada.

-Tarde. Deberías irte a casa.- Brittany notó que dudaba mientras seguía sujetando la mano de Natalie.- Estará bien. Necesitas descansar. Mañana puedes volver a visitarla. Además, no creo que te dejen quedarte aquí esos enfermeros...

Santana asintió y soltó la mano de Natalie para coger la de Brittany. Salieron del hospital y se dirigieron al edificio cuya entrada era una puerta antigua y azul. Les costó subir los siete pisos sin ascensor, sobre todo a Santana, que seguía cansada y con dolor de rodillas, pero Brittany la iba ayudando de vez en cuando, pegándole algún empujón. Una vez arriba Santana se dirigió corriendo a la cocina, se puso un vaso de agua y se dejó caer en una silla.

-Dios, esas escaleras me matan.- comentó después de vaciar el vaso.

Brittany le sonreía desde la puerta de la cocina. Se dio cuenta de que en la nevera, entre los muchos imanes que habían, estaba una foto en la que salían Santana y la chica que estaba en el hospital, sólo que sin heridas ni vendas, claro. Santana siguió la línea de su mirada hasta la foto, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Brittany no sabía quién era Natalie.

-Se llama Natalie. Es mi prima.- Santana notó la sorpresa en el rostro de Brittany.- Vivo con ella desde que me mudé aquí.

-¿Qué le ha...? Quiero decir...

-Un accidente de tráfico.- respondió sin mirarla.- Tenía que ir a trabajar fuera de la ciudad. Había cogido el coche, la estaba viendo dejar la calle desde la ventana... y de pronto apareció otro coche. Se saltó el semáforo e impactó directamente contra el asiento del conductor.- Hizo una pausa mientras sostenía el vaso entre sus manos, con fuerza.- Se ha abierto la cabeza, le han tenido que poner puntos y se ha roto dos costillas. Y no sé qué daños cerebrales le habrán producido el golpe...

De pronto volvió a llevarse las manos a la cara. Brittany corrió a su lado y la abrazó desde detrás.

-Todo va a arreglarse, ya verás...

-Sin ella me muero, Britt.

-Shh... no digas eso, venga.- Brittany recogió el pelo de Santana por detrás de sus orejas y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de su amiga mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.- ¿Me sacas un pijama?

Santana parpadeó repetidamente ante la pregunta de Brittany. Giró la cabeza para encontrar los ojos azules de su amiga.

-¿Qué? N...no puedes quedarte, Artie se preocupará.

-Artie lo entenderá.- Brittany sonrió intentando calmarla.

-No quiero que te veas obligada a quedarte. Estoy bien, en serio.- Insistió Santana.

-Claro que me veo obligada a quedarme, porque eres mi mejor amiga y no voy a dejarte sola cuando está claro que no estás bien. ¿O es que prefieres que me vaya?

Santana agachó la vista y negó con la cabeza. Brittany la soltó para que pudiera ir su habitación a buscar un par de pijamas para las dos. Mientras Santana buscaba, Brittany le enviaba un mensaje a su prometido para que no se preocupase por ella, aunque tendría que darle explicaciones al día siguiente.

-Tengo curiosidad.- Dijo Santana mientras le tendía un pijama a su amiga.- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

-Digamos que tuve ayuda de cierta conocida nuestra...- Brittany sonrió al ver cómo Santana levantaba la ceja expectante.- Rachel Berry.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Está aquí?

-Ha llegado a Broadway, ya protagoniza musicales.

-Vaya... - Santana sonrió, nunca había sentido simpatía por Berry, pero la idea de que hubiera logrado sus sueños a pesar de los constantes insultos le resultaba muy admirable.- Oye, ¿quieres ducharte? Puedo dejarte ropa interior... si quieres.

Brittany asintió con la cabeza y Santana la dejó ducharse tranquilamente. Una vez que la rubia se metió a la ducha Santana comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza; estaba hecha un lío. No sabía qué pensar de aquella situación. No quería que Brittany se fuera, no quería pasar la noche sola en ese estado; pero tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de volver a dormir con Brittany. ¿Cómo iba a reprimir el impulso de...? Bueno, esos impulsos. No estaba hecha de piedra, no podían ponerle delante un plato tan sabroso y esperar que lo rechazase. Pero tenía que hacerlo, o al menos eso se decía a sí misma, tenía que respetar a su amiga, tenía que tratarla como a una amiga y ya está.

Brittany salió de la ducha después de un rato, con un pijama rosa de Santana y secándose el pelo con la toalla. Tuvo que recordarse que necesitaba respirar al ver que su propio pijama le sentaba mejor al cuerpo de Brittany

-¿T...Te apetece pizza o prefieres tacos para cenar?- Preguntó Santana mientras cogía el teléfono, intentando ocultar el color rojo que sus mejillas acababan de adoptar.

-¿Qué? ¡Olvida la comida rápida! Te voy a hacer mi especialidad.

-¿Sabes cocinar? ¡Eso es nuevo!- Santana no salía de su asombro mientras dejaba el teléfono en su sitio y contemplaba cómo Brittany se metía en la cocina y empezaba a buscar cacharros por los armarios.

-Hay muchas cosas en mí que te has perdido. Ve a la ducha, intentaré que la cena esté lista cuando salgas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Brittany agarró una cuchara de madera con una mano y se giró hacia Santana para lanzarle la toalla con la que se había secado el pelo.

-''Diversalada'', la ensalada divertida de Brittany S. Pierce.

Brittany se puso manos a la obra en un santiamén y antes de que Santana saliera de la bañera había terminado por completo de hacer la cena. La verdad es que Santana se había tomado su tiempo, le encantaba estar en el agua, era el momento del día en que podía relajarse por completo. Se peinó, se colocó una cinta para despejarse el pelo de la cara y salió hacia la cocina.

-¡Qué bien huele!- Dijo acercándose a Brittany, que estaba colocando la cena en los platos.- ¿Puedo probar un poco?

Brittany le dio con la cuchara de madera en la mano y se giró.

-A la mesa, señorita. Te esperas a que esté del todo lista.

Santana se cruzó de brazos y se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina. Sus tripas empezaron a sonar y Brittany no pudo contener la risa al oír aquel ruido.

-Toma.- Dijo poniendo un plato frente a ella.- Dale de comer al dragón que hay en tu estómago.

-Oh, qué graciosa.- Sonrió a Brittany mientras veía cómo llenaba otro plato para cenar ella también.- ¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo por qué se llama ''Diversalada''.

Contempló el plato que tenía delante y empezó a reírse mientras hurgaba con el tenedor dentro de su cena. Había hecho una ensalada con pasta de color naranja y amarilla, trozos de manzana, jamón... podría decirse que había puesto todo lo que había dentro de frigorífico en ese plato. E incluso había añadido unas galletas que Natalie había comprado en forma de estrellas y para rematarlo había rallado un par de onzas de chocolate por encima.

-¡Que aproveche!- Dijo Brittany sentándose a su lado.

-Esto no puede ser comestible... ¿chocolate?- Santana comenzó a reírse sin saber por qué.- No pienso comerme esto.

-¡Pero bueno!- Brittany se hizo la ofendida y le quitó el tenedor a Santana.- ¡Pues te lo vas a comer! Venga.- Pinchó con el tenedor en el plato de Santana y lo acercó a la cara de la latina.- Abre la boca.

-¡Brittany!- protestó entre risas.

-O abres la boca o te vas a la cama sin cenar.

Santana se hizo la enfadada y se cruzó de brazos. Brittany sonrió y le acercó más el tenedor, haciendo a la latina abrir la boca. Visto y no visto, Brittany metió el tenedor entero en la boca de Santana.

-Muy bien, ahora tú solita.

-Dios, no puedo creer que esta mierda esté buena.- Comentó Santana con la boca llena mientras pinchaba en su plato.

-¡No digas palabras feas en la mesa! Y no hables con la boca llena. ¿Qué diría tu madre?

-¡Ahora mismo tú eres mi madre!

Terminaron pronto la cena y dejaron los plato en el fregadero, ya los lavarían mañana. Ninguna de las dos tenía sueño, ya habían dormido bastante en el hospital, así que decidieron ver una película. Santana la eligió sin consultar y se sentó recostó en el sofá. Brittany se acostó también, pero en el lado contrario, poniendo los pies sobre el estómago de Santana y haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Qué película has puesto?- preguntó mientras sonreía.

-La única que tengo de dibujos, sé que te gustan mucho. Es ''La Sirenita''.

-¡Es mi favorita!- Saltó Brittany desde el otro lado del sofá.

''_Por eso la compré''_, pensó mientras sonreía,

Comenzaron a ver la película recostadas en el sofá, cada una con la cabeza en un extremo. Santana se centró en la historia más de lo que esperaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una película de dibujos, y le pareció una historia conmovedora la de Ariel. De pronto notó que algo se acercaba directo a su cara, así que puso los brazos para detener el impacto.

-¡Brittany! ¡Quítame el pie de la cara, cerda!

-¡Venga, San! ¡Sólo es un juego!- Dijo Brittany entre risas intentando que su pie tocase la cara de Santana, la cual estaba protegida por sus brazos.

Santana agarró los dos pies de la rubia y los levantó, impidiendo que volvieran a tocarla.

-¿No crees que ya eres bastante mayor para estas tonterías?

Brittany hizo un mohín con sus labios, se dio la vuelta para mirar la televisión y recogió los pies, apartándolos de Santana. De pronto sintió que algo impactaba contra su cara y lo apartó con una mano, era el pie de su amiga. El otro pie de Santana atacó también, así que lo sujetó con la otra mano.

-¡Venga, Britt! ¡Sólo es un juego!- Dijo imitando a la rubia.

-¡Para!- Brittany contraatacó con sus pies, pero Santana los agarró en el aire y empezaron a forcejear.

Finalmente, la rubia apartó la cara lo suficiente como para soltar uno de los pies de Santana y coger un cojín. Se deslizó por debajo de los pies de Santana y salió del sofá para lanzarse sobre ella y empezar a darle con el cojín. Santana gritó al sentir el peso de Brittany sobre el estómago pero siguió riéndose. Empezó a hacer cosquillas a la rubia para que la soltase, y está reaccionó cayéndose del sofá al suelo.

Santana no desperdició la oportunidad, agarró también un cojín y empezó a darle con él en la barriga. Brittany gritaba y se reía en el suelo, rodando sobre ella misma y poniéndole zancadillas a Santana, hasta que al final consiguió que se cayera ella también. Acabaron las dos en el suelo, boca arriba, la una al lado de la otra y respirando con dificultad mientras se reían.

-¿No decías algo de ser demasiado niña para esto?- Replicó Brittany apoyándose en su codo y mirando a su amiga.

-Bah, era una táctica para bajar tus defensas y contraatacar.

Santana se apoyó en su codo, al igual que Brittany. Miró a su amiga y sonrió. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír también. De pronto se sonrojó y bajó la mirada para evitar el contacto visual con Santana.

-Al final la pelea me ha dado sueño.- Comentó la rubia volviendo a mirar a los ojos a su amiga.

-A mí también. ¿Te acompaño a tu habitación?

Brittany frunció el ceño confusa, pero se levantó para seguir a Santana. Dejó los zapatos en un rincón del salón y caminó descalza hasta la habitación que la latina le indicó.

-¿Es tu habitación?- preguntó Brittany mirando las fotos de Bob Marley de las paredes.

-Sí... yo dormiré en la de Natalie.

Santana contempló a Brittany mientras ésta miraba todo lo que tenía en las estanterías. De pronto alzó una mano y cogió una bola de cristal de decoración, esas que si la agitas parece estar nevando.

-Yo te regalé esto...- susurró mientras sonreía.- ¿Cuánto teníamos? ¿Ocho años?

-Nueve... Me lo trajiste de tu viaje a Italia.- Santana se acercó y miró la bola con una sonrisa.- Sabías que me habría encantado acompañarte, así que dijiste que si yo no iba a Florencia...

-Yo la traería para ti... es verdad, aquí dentro está el Puente Vecchio...

Brittany levantó la mirada sonriendo. Santana no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo su pelo caía sobre sus ojos, desordenado por la pelea con cojines de antes. Estaba tan mayor, había cambiado muchísimo pero Santana podía ver en aquella sonrisa a la misma Brittany... _su_ Brittany. Se aclaró la garganta, cogiendo con suavidad la bola de cristal y dejándola sobre la estantería de nuevo.

-Bueno... buenas noches.- Dijo Santana antes de irse de la habitación.

Brittany le dio un abrazo para despedirse.

-Hasta mañana.

Santana salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de su prima. Apartó la ropa que había dejado ésta sobre la cama y la dejó en la silla que sujetaba la puerta de la habitación. Suspiró mientras miraba la cama donde debería estar durmiendo Natalie.

Estuvo un rato dando vueltas en la cama, sin encontrar una postura lo suficientemente cómoda. Era una cama demasiado grande para su gusto, y hacía demasiado frío en esa habitación, así que tenía que dormir muy encogida. No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escapasen por el hecho de estar durmiendo en el cuarto de su prima.

-¿San?

Una voz la llamó desde la puerta. Santana se sentó sobre la cama y entrecerró los ojos para ver con más claridad.

-Britt, ¿estás bien?

Brittany jugaba con sus dedos desde la puerta, como lo hace una niña pequeña antes de preguntarle algo a su madre cuando teme que le dirá que no.

-Puedo... Puedo...

Santana sonrió desde la oscuridad y se hizo a un lado en la cama. Brittany también sonrió al ver que la había entendido y se apresuró a recostarse a en el hueco que le había dejado.

-¿Estabas llorando?- preguntó Brittany, que había visto el rastro de las lágrimas al acercarse.

Santana se había recostado de espaldas a ella, no podría soportar dormir en la misma cama que Brittany y encima tener que mirarla a los ojos. Asintió y se secó las lágrimas.

Brittany le acarició el pelo por atrás. En cuanto notó el tacto de sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo sintió como si una corriente eléctrica atravesase su cuerpo. Giró sobre sí misma, encontrándose con la mirada de Brittany. Al mirarla recordó todas aquellas noches, todos aquellos ''te quiero'', todos los abrazos, todos los besos... y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de añoranza asomase en su rostro. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Brittany, notando el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular y haciendo que las dos fijaran la vista en ese anillo.

-No lo hagamos más difícil, ¿vale?- le pidió Santana mientras intentaba sonreír.

Brittany bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Al levantar la vista de nuevo Santana comprobó que los ojos de Brittany estaban bañados en lágrimas. Soltó la mano de la rubia y le acarició la mejilla.

-Sólo quiero recuperar a mi mejor amiga... -susurró.

Santana pasó el brazo por el costado de Brittany y la atrajo junto a ella. Brittany la abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, como tantos años atrás había hecho. Sintió cómo la latina acariciaba su brazo, y luego sintió cómo sus labios se posaban en su frente.

-Nunca me perdiste, B.- susurró antes de volver a darle un beso en la frente.

Brittany la abrazó más fuerte, e intentó relajar su cuerpo para poder dormirse. Santana agradecía el calor de Brittany, sobre todo esa noche, que parecía que iba a ser bastante fría. Apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de la rubia y cerró los ojos. Ya la había encontrado; finalmente había encontrado la postura perfecta para poder dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola holita! Resulta que hoy estoy hiperactiva, ya sabéis... TERCERA TEMPORADA ESTA NOCHE! Aunque hasta mañana no podré verla ¬¬, pero bueno, los nervios siguen aquí. Bueno sí, estoy hiperactiva y poco concentrada en lo que se supone debería estar concentrada, así que he decidido subir el capítulo siguiente antes de tiempo. Gracias por todos los comentarios anteriores, y gracias sobre todo por seguir mi historia, ¡sois geniales! Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo! ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana impactaron directamente contra los ojos de Santana. Se giró para no tener que mirarlos y poder dormir de nuevo, pero le fue imposible; echaba en falta algo. Estiró el brazo buscando ese _algo_, pero no encontró nada. Levantó la cabeza y se apartó el pelo de la cara. ¿A dónde había ido?

Oyó unos ruidos en la cocina y se dirigió hacia ella, de puntillas, no quería ser vista. Ahí estaba Brittany, preparando algo con la sartén mientras calentaba un par de cafés. Sonrió, apoyada en el marco de la puerta y siguió su camino de puntillas hacia su chef particular. Brittany estaba de espaldas a ella, así que no podía verla. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos, sintiendo cómo se sobresaltaba durante un instante y cómo se relajaba al siguiente sabiendo que era ella. Apoyó la frente en la nuca de la rubia.

-Buenos días.- dijo Santana aún soñolienta.

Brittany se giró sonriendo, sin separar a Santana de ella, y apoyó su frente contra la de la latina mientras pasaba los brazos por su cintura.

-Vaya, ya pensaba que no te despertarías, Bella Durmiente. He estado zarandeándote un rato.

-A la Bella Durmiente se la despierta con un beso.- soltó Santana aún medio dormida. Sintió cómo la rubia se tensaba y se alejaba poco a poco de ella. - Perdón, no quería...

-No pasa nada.- Brittany sonrió para quitarle importancia y le dio un beso en la frente.- Espero que te guste el bacon.

-¿Me has hecho bacon?

-Sí, y huevos revueltos. Y más te vale comértelo todo o si no te lo daré yo.

Después del desayuno Santana consiguió despertarse del todo. Era sábado, no tenía trabajo, así que podía ir directamente al hospital a ver a Natalie. Brittany se vistió después del desayuno y le dio el pijama a Santana para dejarlo junto al resto de la ropa sucia.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Natalie?- Preguntó la rubia recogiendo los zapatos que dejó en el salón.

-Sí, supongo que estaré ahí todo el día. Y si estoy muy cansada me quedaré ahí a dormir.

Brittany la miró mientras se apoyaba contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Puedes venir a dormir con nosotros...

La latina levantó una ceja hacia Brittany, la cuál asintió; lo que acababa de decir era una tontería, y las dos lo sabían.

-Creo que ya tienes suficiente lío con Artie y Lord Tubbington como para tenerme a mí también por ahí rondando.

-En realidad... sólo está Artie. Lord Tubbington se fue al cielo de los gatos el año pasado...

Santana se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida. Le encantaba ese gato, siempre le había tenido un cariño especial. Brittany se encogió de hombros y cogió su bolso.

-Gracias de todas formas.- se apresuró a decir Santana.- Y gracias por quedarte esta noche.

Brittany se acercó a ella y le alisó algunos mechones despeinados de la cabeza.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.-Sonrió mientras se dejaba envolver por la cálida mirada de Santana.- Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que si algún día te sientes sola me puedes llamar. O si necesitas comer algo que no sea pizza.

-Sí, creo que hay algo en la Diversalada que la hace adictiva, me apetece ahora mismo un plato.

No sabía qué le impulsó a hacerlo, qué fuerza sobrehumana estaba controlando su cuerpo en ese momento. Lo único que Brittany sabía era que, de repente, su cuerpo se había inclinado hacia delante mientras cerraba los ojos para presionar sus labios contra los de Santana con toda la suavidad que le era posible. Si Santana había sentido un escalofrío cuando los dedos de Brittay tocaron su cabello, ahora lo que sentía era una descarga eléctrica que atravesaba su columna vertebral de arriba a abajo. Aquella dulzura, aquel sabor... No había cambiado nada, sus labios seguían provocando aquellas sensaciones que había experimentado tantas veces años atrás. Fue muy corto, duró el tiempo que tardaron en darse cuenta de qué estaban haciendo, pero Santana sintió que fue lo más intenso que había experimentado en años.

Las mejillas de Brittany estaban al rojo vivo, y se tapaba la boca con una mano.

-Lo siento, de verdad...- dijo recogiendo el bolso que se le había caído al suelo.- Yo... - Miró a Santana a los ojos intentando disculparse. La latina pudo distinguir la fina capa de lágrimas que estaba cubriendo aquellos preciosos ojos azules- Me voy.

-Espera... ¡Britt!- la puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera terminar de decir nada.

Santana estaba confusa. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, aún sentía el tacto de los labios de Brittany sobre los suyos.

-Mierda...- se dijo así misma.

Se dio cuenta de la hora que era y se dirigió a la ducha. Ahora sólo tenía que concentrarse en ver a Natalie y tener fe en que pronto despertaría.

* * *

><p>Brittany abrió la puerta de su casa con cuidado, Artie tal vez seguía durmiendo, y no quería despertarlo si así era. Cuando entró en su ático una sensación de cobijo se apoderó de su cuerpo, volvía a sentirse a salvo ahí dentro. Dejó el bolso en el perchero que había al lado de la puerta y se dirigió a su dormitorio para prepararse la ropa y ducharse. Artie estaba durmiendo todavía.<p>

Sonrió al verlo ahí tumbado y pensó cuánto le habría afectado saber que iba a pasar la noche con Santana. Dejó la ropa que había cogido sobre la mesilla y se arrastró sobre la cama hasta llegar a Artie. Pasó un brazo sobre su cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Artie abrió los ojos poco a poco y abrazó a Brittany.

-Hola.- Dijo ella mientras se despertaba.- Siento haberte dejado solo...

Se inclinó para poder besar otra vez la mejilla sin afeitar de su prometido. Sonrió y volvió a besarle una y otra vez, le encantaban las cosquillas que aquella barba de un día le provocaban.

-Confío en ti, sé que no harías nada de lo que pudieras arrepentirte.- Dijo él mientras se reía e intentaba despertarse del todo.

Brittany se acurrucó entre sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Artie. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero no quería que él lo notara. Todo lo que había hecho aquella noche estaba mal. Se arrepentía de haber abrazado tanto a Santana, de la pelea con los cojines en el sofá, de haber dormido con ella... Pero sobre todo de lo que acababa de pasar antes de irse.

Al pensar en el beso recordó aquella sensación, aquel torrente de energía que había viajado desde sus labios hasta la punta de sus dedos de los pies, aquellas mariposas en el estómago que no había sentido desde hacía ya siete años. Enterró más la cabeza en el pecho de Artie y le besó el cuello.

-Aquí es donde debo estar...- susurró, tan vagamente como para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Artie sin soltarla.

-Tarde. Tengo que arreglarme, hoy viene mi ayuda personal para elegir un buen vestido de novia.

Se deslizó hacia fuera de la cama, recogió su ropa y se dirigió directa a la ducha. Al salir, Artie ya se había sentado en su silla y se había preparado la ropa limpia. Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se despidió de él.

Había quedado al medio día en la puerta de Bridal Boutique, una de las mejores tiendas de vestidos de novia de Nueva York, y ya estaba llegando tarde. Cogió el primer taxi que encontró y le dio las indicaciones a toda prisa. Como no, acabaron en medio de un atasco. Al llegar, le dio el primer billete que encontró y no se molestó en recibir el cambio; salió disparada del taxi en dirección a la puerta de la tienda de vestidos.

-Por fin, ¡me tienes esperando desde hace tres cuartos de hora!

Brittany se abalanzó sobre el cuello de la rubia y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te he echado de menos, Q.- Dijo mientras enterraba su cara en el pelo de su amiga.- No sabes la de cosas que han pasado...

-Eh, B... ¡Me ahogas!- Sintió cómo Brittany la soltaba un poco y aprovechó para abrazarla ella también.- ¿Qué ha pasado? Te noto muy rara.

Brittany se separó para mirarla a los ojos directamente. Había mantenido el contacto con Quinn después de la graduación. De vez en cuando iba a visitarla y hablaban durante horas, o simplemente se llamaban para saber cómo estaba la otra, por eso le había pedido que fuera su dama de honor en la boda y le ayudase a elegir un buen vestido. No quería tener secretos con ella, se había portado muy bien durante todos estos años.

-La he visto. Vive aquí.

Quinn levantó una ceja y suspiró mientras parpadeaba repetidamente.

-Por tu cara deduzco que eso no es todo.- Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Brittany siguiera contando lo que le pasaba.

-Ayer su prima tuvo un accidente... Estaba tan indefensa, Q, tan frágil... No podía dejarla sola...

-Os habéis acostado...

-¡No! Bueno, no como tu piensas...- Brittany se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras Quinn levantaba una ceja, sin entender a su amiga.- Dormí con ella, pero no de esa forma. Hablamos, nos reímos... y ya está.

-Le habrás preguntado por qué demonios se le ocurrió irse sin despedirse, ¿verdad?

Brittany negó con la cabeza y Quinn dejó caer sus brazos indignada.

-¡Estaba muy triste! No podía presionarla para que me contara eso... me necesitaba a su lado...

-Que lo hubiera pensado antes de irse. ¡Que hubiera pensado en todas las personas que la necesitaban mientras ella estaba por ahí perdida sin dar señales de vida!

Quinn se volvió a cruzar de brazos y clavó la vista en el suelo. Brittany le frotó el brazo. Ver a Quinn en ese estado hizo que se diera cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido durante años. Tras marcharse Santana, Brittany pensó que su vida había terminado, que era ella la única que sufría mientras los demás la animaban a seguir a delante sin entender que para ella sería imposible. Entonces se dio cuenta de que cuando Santana dejó Ohio no fue ella la única que sufrió; nunca había pensado en todas aquellas personas que querían a Santana, en todas aquellas que sufrieron cuando de pronto desapareció...

-Bueno.- Dijo Quinn después de secarse una lágrima que amenazaba con salir.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Con qué?

-Con ella. Supongo que ya no te querrás casar con Artie...

-¿Qué? Claro que quiero casarme con Artie. Santana ya pasó, es historia para mí, y debo pasar página, empezar de cero. Que haya vuelto a verla no significa que haya vuelto a sentir lo que sentí hace años.

Quinn sonrió a su amiga, orgullosa por lo madura que se había vuelto estos últimos años.

-Entonces vamos a ver esos vestidos.

* * *

><p>Santana sostenía la mano de Natalie entre las suyas mientras la enfermera le hacía lo que se consideraba ''revisión diaria''. Todo estaba en orden al parecer, todo iba bien. Sí, todo salvo el hecho de que no se sabía si alguna vez iba a despertarse de aquel fatídico coma.<p>

Había corrido el sillón en el que Brittany había dormido para poder sentarse al lado de su prima y se había pasado toda la mañana ahí. Sólo la había dejado durante un momento para comprarse un bocadillo en la cafetería.

-Natalie, tienes que despertar... - susurró cuando la enfermera se fue.- Te necesito... ahora más que nunca.- Acarició la mano de su prima con un dedo, dibujando círculos sobre la piel.- Sé que a veces me enfadaba cuando me dabas tus lecciones y consejos, pero era sólo porque sabía que tenías razón.- Hizo una pausa, esperando que su prima diera alguna señal de poder escucharla.- Y ahora es cuando necesito tus consejos, Natalie... por favor... no me dejes sola.

Observó el cuerpo inmóvil de su prima, esperando que reaccionara ante sus palabras, ante sus caricias, ante sus ruegos... pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la camilla y cerró los ojos.

- Me ha besado, Natalie. Ha sido bastante corto, pero ha pasado...- No sabía si podía oírla o no, pero de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien, y sólo se le ocurría ella.- Y ha sido lo más dulce que me ha pasado en años...

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar el beso, al recordar todas las sensaciones que se habían despertado gracias a aquel fugaz contacto con sus labios. Sonrió para sí misma... ya había sentido aquello antes, hacía muchísimo tiempo.

A su memoria vinieron miles de imágenes, miles de recuerdos, pero sólo quiso concentrarse en uno. Quiso concentrarse en una noche en el verano antes de comenzar el instituto. Tenían doce años, y Brittany la había invitado a pasar una semana con ella en su casa. Santana sabía que no iba sólo porque Brittany quisiera pasar una semana con ella; sabia que cuando Brittany la invitaba era porque necesitaba su apoyo en esos momentos.

Los padres de Brittany se peleaban constantemente, pero aquel verano fue el peor. Santana lo comprobó la primera noche, mientras las dos cenaban en el jardín de Brittany unos bocadillos que la señora Pierce había preparado. Después de cenar las mandaron a dormir. El dormitorio estaba en el piso de arriba y sólo tenía una cama, así que tuvieron que dormir apretadas. Se quedaron hablando hasta bien entrada la noche, aunque en realidad la única que hablaba era Santana. Brittany no podía dormirse, así que su amiga le estuvo contando cuentos toda la noche. Le gustaba contarle cuentos de hadas a Brittany, para ella era una forma de asegurarse de que no tuviera pesadillas.

Estaba a mitad de uno de sus cuentos cuando los Pierce volvieron a pelearse, pensando que las niñas se habían dormido. Se oían golpes sobre la mesa y tonos de voz muy altos por parte de los dos. Santana agarró la mano de Brittany, intentando darle fuerzas para aguantar los gritos de sus padres. Entonces el señor Pierce sacó el tema del dinero, comentando la escasez de éste y culpando a la señora Pierce. La madre de Brittany le replicó que no era problema suyo, que bastante tenía pasándose el día cuidando de ''el maldito retoño que él sembró en ella''. Santana endureció la mandíbula al oír aquella frase; sabía que Brittany no había entendido lo que su madre había dicho, era demasiado inocente para hacerlo, pero ella sí, y Brittany no se merecía semejante apodo.

Brittany notó la tensión de Santana y la abrazó, buscando a la vez un punto de apoyo para soportar los gritos de sus padres. Entonces el señor Pierce contestó.

-Como si fuera sólo culpa mía que la estúpida de tu hija naciera. ¡Deberías haber tomado más precauciones!

Los dedos de Brittany se clavaron en los hombros de Santana; eso sí lo había entendido. A medias, pero lo había entendido. Santana no lo soportó más. Abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Brittany y dejó que apoyara la cabeza en su pequeño pecho. Brittany lloró y sollozó agarrada a Santana, los gritos de los Pierce no cesaban y cada vez parecían más fuertes. Los dientes de Santana comenzaron a chirriar, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en casa de su mejor amiga, no podía creer que tuviera que aguantar todos esos gritos; y sólo de pensar en qué otras cosas podrían haber dicho cuando ella no estaba le hervía la sangre.

El cuerpo de Brittany acabó totalmente enterrado entre el de Santana, la pequeña rubia sólo quería desaparecer, perderse entre su mejor amiga y que nadie la encontrase nunca. Fue entre aquellos pensamientos cuando oyó la voz de Santana: estaba cantando. Era una nana hispana, Brittany no se la sabía, ni siquiera la entendía, pero no le importaba. Se concentró en la voz de su amiga, en la melodía, en la sensación de hogar que estaba sintiendo en ese momento entre los brazos de Santana mientras su voz la envolvía con una canción. Cantó la canción una y otra vez, en su oído, susurrando la letra despacio, canalizando toda la rabia que había estado acumulando en aquella canción para calmar a su mejor amiga, acariciando su pelo mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la de Brittany para poder susurrar más cerca de su oído. Después de un rato que se les hizo eterno, los gritos cesaron, los Pierce habían decidido acostarse. Toda la casa quedó en silencio, ni siquiera se oían los sollozos de Brittany, sólo quedaba el sonido de una nana.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que todo había pasado, Santana dejó de cantar, pero no soltó a Brittany. No sabía si seguía despierta, no se había movido desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que decidió no moverse ella tampoco. Entonces Brittany estrechó un poco más fuerte a Santana, haciéndole saber que seguía despierta. La latina se separó unos centímetros de ella y le apartó todo el pelo de la cara, estaba totalmente empapada. Empezó a secar sus lágrimas, y usó la camiseta que había preparado encima de la mesa que tenía al lado para limpiarle la nariz, no le importaba, ya la lavaría. Sólo le importaba Brittany.

Cuando le secó todas las lágrimas, apoyó su frente contra la de Brittany, dejando que la rubia enterrase la cara en su cuello mientras la abrazaba.

-No es verdad, Britt.- susurró.- No eres nada de lo que te han llamado.- Volvió a oír un sollozo de Brittany, así que la abrazó más fuerte.- Ellos son los únicos estúpidos. Estúpidos por no darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, B. -Llevó una mano a su mejilla y la acarició. Abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero algo la paralizó. Sacudió la cabeza, tragándose el orgullo.-Brittany, eres...- Suspiró y separó su cabeza de la de Brittany para acariciar su pelo.- Eres el azúcar de mi mundo.- Su voz se quebró al decir aquella frase. Sus mejillas habían adoptado un color rojizo. Brittany la miró a los ojos, Santana nunca hablaba sobre sí misma de esa forma tan íntima.- Eres lo único que hace mi mundo más dulce; tú eres lo único por lo que me levanto con ganas de vivir un día más. Y si ellos no lo ven... si no ven en ti lo mismo que yo... entonces ellos son los únicos estúpidos.- Acarició la mejilla de su amiga y dejó escapar una lágrima.- Te quiero, Brittany. Te quiero muchísimo. Nunca... Nunca pienses que estás sola, porque no es verdad: estoy aquí. Y nunca pienses que nadie te quiere, porque... Dios, yo sí lo hago. Te quiero tanto que me duele...

Brittany volvió a sollozar, pero esta vez eran diferentes. No eran los mismos sollozos, no estaba triste. Aquellas palabras habían hecho que volviera a sonreír y sollozara de felicidad. Santana le sonrió y la besó. Esta vez no fue en la frente, no fue en la mejilla ni en la mano. Posó sus labios contra los de Brittany mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano y la abrazaba con la otra. Brittany cerró los ojos ante aquel contacto, y entonces Santana notó humedad en sus propias mejillas: su amiga acababa de derramar una lágrima. Separó sus labios de los de ella y volvió a abrazarla, apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Brittany.

-Te quiero, San.

Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la rubia esa noche. Nada más decirlo cayó en un profundo sueño. Santana se abrazó al pequeño cuerpo de Brittany. Físicamente era más grande que ella, pero en ese momento necesitaba su protección.

La semana pasó más o menos igual: cada noche sus padres discutían y acababan abrazadas mientras Santana cantaba para que la pequeña Brittany no escuchase nada a parte de su nana. Nunca intentó volver a besarla, no de esa manera. Solía darle algún beso en la frente o en la mejilla, pero no volvió a hacerlo en los labios.

Aquel fue su primer beso con Brittany, y pasarían un par de años hasta que hubieran más, pero en ese beso había experimentado los mismos sentimientos, las mismas emociones, que en el beso que le había robado Brittany esa mañana. Aquellas mariposas en el estómago, aquella forma de erizarse el vello en sus brazos, aquella corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espalda...

Apretó un poco más la mano de Natalie y levantó la cabeza. Estaba llorando, pero a la vez sonreía. Empezó a reírse sola mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Miró el reloj, era bastante tarde, pronto iban a echarla de aquella habitación. Se levantó aún secándose las lágrimas y le dio un beso a su prima en la frente. Sonrió después de darle el beso y le susurró al oído.

-Estoy enamorada de ella, Natalie.- Hizo una pausa para dejar escapar una pequeña risa- Aún estoy enamorada de Brittany.


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up, my little cups? Buaah, he visto el capítulo 3x01 como unas 6 veces (para los que aún no lo hayan visto: DIOS MÍO. QUÉ CAPÍTULO.) Vamos a lo importante: voy a estar sin actualizar unos días, tal vez me lleve una semana o más... Así que he decidido juntar dos capítulos en uno. Resultado: un capítulo bastante largo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9.<strong>

-Estoy horrible...- Brittany se apartó el velo de la cara para mirar a Quinn.

-Es la maldición del vestido de novia, nunca te convence ninguno... -Quinn la miró de arriba a abajo arqueando la ceja derecha.- Para eso estoy aquí, para elegir el que mejor te queda... Disculpe.-Se dirigió a la dependienta y la obligó a venir hacia ellas.- Este vestido tiene demasiados detalles. Queremos algo más sencillo; clásico pero con un toque despampanante.

La dependienta resopló y se encaminó a buscar otro traje nuevo. Llevaban al menos dos semanas buscando y no había forma de encontrar un vestido que les gustase a alguna de las dos. Quinn decía que no importaba lo que tardasen, iba a encontrarle el vestido perfecto e iba a ser la novia más envidiada de todos los tiempos.

Les trajeron otro vestido, así que Brittany tuvo que volver al probador para desvestirse y colocárselo. Al salir del probador Quinn arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza. Brittany no aguantó más, soltó un gruñido y se sentó en el taburete que había dentro del probador.

-Esto es una mierda... - susurró para sí misma.

-Tranquila, encontraremos uno. Aún tenemos mucho tiempo...

-No, Quinn, exactamente eso es lo que no tenemos. Me caso dentro de un mes y medio... o menos. Ya ni siquiera sé cuándo es la boda. No sé ni dónde se celebra, no sé dónde voy a ir de luna de miel... ¡Todo esto es una tontería!- Enterró la cara en sus manos para contener el agobio que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Quinn se acercó a ella y comenzó a peinarla con los dedos, como había hecho cada vez que Brittany necesitaba que la calmase.

-B, mírame un momento. - Quinn intentó que su amiga le sostuviera la mirada.- Vas a ser una novia preciosa. Vamos a encontrar un vestido precioso y vas a comenzar una vida con el hombre al que amas.- Quinn notó que Brittany dejaba escapar un pequeño resoplido sin querer.- Porque quieres casarte con Artie, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro. Es sólo que... he estado pensando en ciertas cosas en las que no debería pensar...

Brittany se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que Quinn quería ayudar, pero no estaba segura de que contarle todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza fuera una buena idea. Seguramente no la entendería, o la llamaría estúpida, o quién sabe qué.

-Hace dos semanas – comentó Quinn agarrando su mano.- me dijiste que habías visto a Santana. Y también que dormisteis juntas...- Brittany asintió y la miró a los ojos.- ¿Has vuelto a verla?- Vio cómo su amiga negaba con la cabeza y se sintió un poco más aliviada.- Pero sí que has pensado en ella, ¿no?- Esta vez asintió.

-Sé que no debería hacerlo, pero es que...- su voz se quebró en un susurro y sintió la mano de Quinn apretando la suya, dándole fuerzas para seguir.- La última vez que la vi... cuando estuve en su casa... ¡Fue un accidente, lo juro!- Brittany respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y poder hablar.- La besé. ¡Pero fue nada, casi un roce!

-Entiendo... -Quinn se llevó una mano a la frente, como si estuviera asimilando la información que su amiga acababa de darle. Finalmente suspiró y abrazó a Brittany. Pegó sus labios al oído de su amiga.- No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer, Britt. Soy tu amiga y quiero que seas feliz, no que te veas obligada a hacer algo porque aceptaste un anillo.- Sintió los brazos de Brittany rodear su cuello, agradeciéndole el abrazo.- Ahora dime la verdad. ¿Quieres casarte con Artie?

-S... Yo... -Brittany enterró la cara en el pelo de su amiga y cerró los ojos.- Santana me hizo mucho daño, Q... No sé si podría volver a pasar por lo miso. Y Artie... él siempre estuvo ahí. Le quiero mucho, y quiero estar con él... Pero ahora que sé que ella vive aquí... es tan difícil.

Quinn besó la mejilla de su amiga y le apartó el pelo de la cara. En ese momento maldijo a Santana con toda su alma. Se había pasado meses consolando a Brittany tras la desaparición de la latina; había visto su avance, cómo su relación con Artie había llegado a hacerse bastante fuerte, cómo poco a poco Brittany había conseguido aprender a vivir sin ella... y de repente volvía a ver a su amiga llorando por culpa de Santana.

No es que Quinn odiara a Santana, al contrario. Siempre la había querido más de lo que la gente pensaba, a pesar de todas esas peleas, de todos los insultos... ella siempre había querido a Santana y a Brittany como si fueran sus hermanas. Cuando la latina se fue, entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberla insultado alguna vez, de haber tirado por los suelos su oportunidad de ser jefa de animadoras diciéndole a Sue que se había operado, de cada error que había cometido con ella. Pero por mucho que la quisiera, también quería a Brittany, y quería verla feliz; y si había algo que estaba impidiendo la felicidad de su amiga era Santana

-Bien, pues entonces vas a tener que hacerme caso. Primero, vamos a seguir buscando un vestido de novia. Segundo, vas a tener que distanciarte de Artie.- Brittany frunció el ceño al oír a su amiga decir eso, pero Quinn le sonrió.- Me refiero a que os casáis dentro de poco, y pasáis todo el día juntos. Necesitáis descansar el uno del otro. Vamos a mandar a Artie a casa de sus padres a que prepare con ellos la ceremonia, y yo me iré a vivir contigo a vuestro lujoso ático.

-La verdad es que suena bien.

Brittany sonrió a su amiga y le pidió que la dejara sola para poder desvestirse.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa, pero antes de salir del probador, se giró hacia su amiga.

-Casi se me olvidaba, hay una cosa más.- Quinn hizo una pequeña pausa pensando cuidadosamente las palabras, rezando para que su amiga entendiera por qué iba a pedirle lo siguiente.- No debes volver a verla.

* * *

><p>Artie aceptó el trato de Quinn acerca de distanciarse de Brittany hasta el día de la boda, pero les costó bastante convencerle. No veía con buenos ojos dejar sola a su prometida, y menos en una ciudad como Nueva York, pero sabía que Quinn Fabray era una mujer de fiar y que sabría cómo cuidar de ella. Además, le gustó la idea de alejarse de la novia hasta el día de la boda; según él le daba un toque más romántico al asunto.<p>

Quinn se instaló en la habitación de invitados esa misma tarde y se ofreció para acompañar a Artie hasta el aeropuerto para ir a Lima. No le gustaba la idea de dejar al pobre chico de la silla de ruedas viajar sólo, pero él se empeñó en que ya era lo suficientemente independiente como para poder hacer un viaje por su cuenta, aunque estuviera discapacitado.

-Tengo un hambre atroz.- Se quejó Quinn al llegar al apartamento de Brittany.- ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar a algún restaurante caro de Nueva York?

-Puedo hacer la cena, va a ser mucho más económico.

-¡Venga, por favor! Invito yo.

Brittany se encogió de hombros. Quinn chilló de alegría y corrió a por su bolso. No sabía a dónde ir, así que simplemente cogieron un taxi en la puerta y dejaron que el taxista eligiera el lugar.

-Sarddy's... -leyó Brittany al bajar del auto.- ¿No es aquí donde cuelgan todas esas caricaturas de famosos?

-Oh, un restaurante de famosos... ¡Venga, vamos, entra!

Empujó a Brittany por la espalda y la metió en el restaurante. Les dieron una mesa para dos, bastante centrada. Brittany no dejaba de mirar todas las caricaturas que decoraban las paredes. Le desilusionó no conocer ninguna de aquellas caras, nunca le gustaron mucho los musicales.

Entonces algo le llamó la atención. O mejor dicho, alguien.

-Eh... ¡Rachel!

Rachel Berry estaba entrando por la puerta, vestida con lo que parecían sus mejores galas y acompañada por un grupo de personas que reían con ella. Cuando vio a Brittany se disculpó a sus amigos y se acercó a su mesa. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¡Quinn! No puedo creerlo, ¡no has cambiado nada!-Rachel se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza al pensar en lo que acababa de decir.- Bueno, no es que estés igual que antes, me refiero a que sigues igual de impresionante que siempre.

Brittany se rió ante aquel comentario, llevándose las manos a la boca para no montar un escándalo. Quinn abrió la boca mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba la ceja.

-¿Me estás tirando los tejos, Berry?- Quinn se rió al ver la cara de susto de Rachel ante su pregunta.- Tranquila, era una broma. Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho, pero debo admitir que estás estupenda con ese vestido.

-Gracias.- Rachel sonrió ante el comentario de su antigua compañera.- Ahora que estoy en Broadway puedo permitirme estos vestidos.

-¡Broadway! ¿Rachel Berry ha llegado finalmente a Broadway?- Quinn esperó a que asintiera.- ¡Enhorabuena! Me alegro mucho por ti, en serio.

-Bueno, ¿te sientas con nosotras, Rachel?- ofreció Brittany.

-Claro, pero primero tengo que avisar a unos amigos.

-Si estás ocupada...- comenzó Quinn, pero fue cortada por la chillona voz de Rachel.

-¿Bromeas? Los veo todos los días, hoy me apetece cenar con vosotras. Ahora vuelvo.

Mientras Rachel se iba, Brittany no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de felicidad que Quinn tenía. Ésta la pilló mirándola de esa forma y entrecerró los ojos, exigiendo una explicación a esa mirada.

-Pareces muy feliz por ver a Rachel.

-Es una vieja amiga... ¿por qué no iba a estar feliz?

Brittany se encogió de hombros, pero la siguió mirando con una sonrisa.

Rachel llegó enseguida y se colocó al lado de Brittany. El camarero les tomó nota y en cuanto se fue, Rachel comenzó a reprochar a Brittany lo de no ir a su debut en Wicked.

-Y que sepas que fue un éxito y que el público acabó derramando mares de lágrimas por mi actuación.

-Dios mío, no sé para qué te invito a que te sientes con nosotras.- comentó la agredida Brittany.

-Es que te portaste muy mal. Encima que te ayudo a conseguir el número de Santana... Por cierto, ¿hablaste con ella? Hace poco me la crucé por la calle y ni me saludó. ¡Parecía un fantasma! No levantaba la vista del suelo, y me preocupó lo delgada que la encontré...

-Estamos buscando un vestido de novia para Brittany, Rachel, pero nos resulta bastante difícil.- Saltó Quinn, asesinando a la diva con la mirada.- ¿Te gustaría venir a ayudarnos mañana? Artie necesita que su novia esté preciosa para el gran día.

Rachel frunció el ceño ante la actitud de Quinn, pero acabó aceptando. Le hacía ilusión la idea de participar en una prueba de vestidos de novia.

El camarero trajo entonces los tres platos que habían pedido y se dispusieron a comer.

-Ahora que somos tres nos será más fácil elegir un vestido, ¿verdad, Britt?

Brittany levantó la cabeza hacia Quinn y dejó de jugar con su plato.

-Oh, claro, sí. Supongo que sí.

Volvió a centrar su vista en el plato mientras su mente analizaba las palabras de Rachel. De pronto el estómago se le había cerrado, se sentía como la peor persona del mundo. Santana podría perder a su prima en cualquier momento, si es que no lo había hecho ya, y ella se distanciaba de ella por un error como fue aquel beso. Había dejado que un miedo irracional la separase de su amiga, que la necesitaba ahora más que nunca y que al parecer estaba destrozada.

Dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó un par de billetes para dejarlos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qués estás haciendo?- Preguntó Quinn intentando sonar autoritaria.

-Lo siento Quinn.- Brittany se levantó de la silla y la miró a los ojos, estaba enfadada y a la vez decepcionada.

-No fue esto lo que acordamos. Vas a tirar todo por la borda.

-Chicas, ¿qué está pasando?- Preguntó Rachel, que no se terminaba de enterar de la conversación.

-Me necesita. Tengo que irme.

La rubia recogió su bolso y salió del restaurante, dejando a Quinn con la palabra en la boca y a Rachel demasiado confundida como para hablar. Quinn enterró la cara en sus manos y apoyó los codos en la mesa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Rachel apartando las manos de la cara de Quinn.

-Que al parecer tu costumbre de hablar más de la cuenta sigue presente.- Quinn notó que Rachel se ofendía ante ese comentario e intentó relajarse.- Perdóname, no es culpa tuya. He sido una idiota, nunca debí prohibirle verla...

-¿Va a ver a Santana? Pero eso no es malo... digo yo.- Rachel observó la preocupación de Quinn y se inclinó sobre la mesa, acercando su cara más a la de Quinn.- Oye, sé que quieres ayudar a Brittany, pero ya no es una niña. Debes dejarla decidir cómo quiere vivir su vida.

-Y lo hago, pero simplemente no quiero que vuelva a sufrir...

Rachel sonrió ante el lado protector de Quinn. Siempre la había visto como una chica fuerte y muy segura, un poco manipuladora a veces, pero nunca mostró debilidad alguna. Le conmovía ver a la _arpía_ de Quinn Fabray preocupada de Brittany.

-Ten un poco de fe. Las cosas siempre pasan por alguna razón, Quinn.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Quinn levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos color chocolate de Rachel. Recordó los años en los que se portó mal con la pobre chica y sonrió al pensar en que ahora esa chica a la que torturaba la intentaba animar.

-Simplemente digo que las coincidencias no existen. Y creo que cuando dos personas se encuentran por casualidad es porque detrás de todo eso hay alguna razón.

La rubia se llevó su vaso a la boca y miró a Rachel inquisitiva. Dejó el vaso frente a ella y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y eso se puede aplicar a este pequeño encuentro?- Quinn sonrió y levantó una ceja.

Rachel pareció nerviosa de pronto y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé... Tal vez la vida quiera que te tomes el tiempo de conocerme y darte cuenta de que no soy la chica que creías que era durante nuestros años de instituto. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si te comes ese plato? No queremos desperdiciar una cena tan cara.

Quinn se rió y se concentró en su cena, al igual que Rachel. De pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza, y la curiosidad pudo con ella.

-¿Qué pasó con Finn? ¿Está aquí también?

Rachel negó con la cabeza y bebió de su vaso de agua antes de contestar.

-Intenté convencerlo, pero sabes cómo es él. Le gustaba mucho Lima, y decía que si quería seguir con él que lo comprendiera y me quedase allí. Estuve tentada a hacerlo, claro, estaba enamorada de él... Pero luego pensé en todo lo que había luchado por conseguir mi sueño, en lo que podría perderme... así que me vine a Nueva York.- Terminó con una sonrisa de triunfo.- Y aquí estoy: Rachel Berry, estrella de Broadway y soltera de oro.

-¿Soltera de oro?- Comentó Quinn entre risas.

-¡Eh, no te rías de mi! ¿Qué hay de ti, Quinn? Siempre tuviste mucho éxito con los chicos.

-Digamos que ahora mismo no tengo ningún interés en una relación seria... El único tema amoroso en el que quiero centrarme es en la boda de Brittany.

-Me parece bien.- Se llevó el último trozo de cena a la boca.- Entonces, ¿a qué hora hemos quedado mañana?

* * *

><p>Brittany sintió un escalofrío al entrar al hospital. Había ido directamente allí, sabía que Santana no querría alejarse de Natalie y preferiría dormir incómoda antes que dejarla sola. Al entrar volvió a inundarla el olor a látex y medicamentos, y una sensación de incomodidad se apoderó de ella. La verdad era que los hospitales no eran su sitio favorito.<p>

Subió las escaleras hasta la primera planta y se dirigió hacia el pasillo de la derecha. Recordaba el número de la habitación, así que no tuvo que pararse a preguntar a nadie; no quería perder mucho tiempo. Al llegar a la puerta dudó. ¿Y si no estaba? ¿Y si se habían llevado de allí a Natalie? ¿Habría hecho mal viniendo primero al hospital? Tal vez debería haber pasado por la casa de Santana y cerciorarse de que no estaba allí...

''_Entra ya, venga_'', se dijo. Apoyó la mano en el picaporte y lo giró con cuidado.

El pitido de la máquina que controlaba las pulsaciones del corazón de Natalie inundaba la habitación por completo. No había ningún otro sonido, ni siquiera se oía el tráfico de la calle, estaba todo en silencio. Asomó la cabeza y escudriñó entre la oscuridad hasta encontrar alguna sombra. De pronto la vio, sentada en el sillón verde que había al lado de la camilla, completamente inmóvil. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos empezaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación. Se acercó con cuidado al sillón y observó a Santana. El corazón le latía tan rápido que la asustaba.

Suspiró y le mandó una mirada llena de culpa a su amiga, que dormía profundamente con la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos del sillón. Se arrodilló junto a ella, comprobando con horror que Rachel tenía razón: era como estar mirando al fantasma de la chica que una vez fue Santana. Estaba escuálida, el estado de su cuerpo daba a entender que no se estaba alimentando correctamente, y por el aspecto de su cabello y el olor de su ropa, parecía no haberse duchado en varios días. Apartó el pelo que caía sobre la cara de la latina con mucho cuidado, tratando que no se despertara. Su cara estaba mojada, había estado llorando.

Parecía estar tan calmada que Brittany se planteó dejarla dormir ahí, pero no podía permitirlo. Sacudió el brazo de Santana suavemente y susurró su nombre para que se despertara. Santana levantó la cabeza bruscamente y golpeó a Brittany en la nariz. La rubia se llevó las manos a la nariz y se sentó en el suelo entre ó en su bolso y sacó una caja de pañuelos. Usó uno para parar la sangre que salía de sus orificios nasales a consecuencia del golpe.

-No pasa nada, tranquila.- Dijo Brittany irónicamente, al ver que Santana no parecía dispuesta a disculparse.

La mano de Santana agarró la de Natalie, haciendo entender a Brittany que la estaba intentando ignorar. De pronto empezó a llorar, aumentando la preocupación de la rubia.

-¿Santana?- Se levantó y la observó desde el medio de la habitación. No pudo evitar que su vista se clavase en la bolsa de botellas vacías que había al lado del sillón.- Joder...

Brittany se acercó a Santana y se arrodilló frente a ella, acercando su cara a la de la latina. Eso pilló por sorpresa a Santana y se echó hacia atrás en el sillón.

-¡Santana López, has estado bebiendo!- Brittany tardó en identificar el olor del alcohol que se mezclaba con el propio olor del cuerpo de Santana, además de que el golpe en la nariz no ayudaba mucho.- Escúchame, sé que crees que estás haciendo lo correcto, pero así no estás ayudando a Natalie. Vas a venir conmigo, vamos a ir a tu casa, te vas a duchar y vas a tomar al menos dos raciones de cena.

-¡No quiero dejarla sola!

-¡Por el amor de Dios! Créeme que es mejor que esté sola y con aire limpio que anestesiada por tu olor.

Santana agarró la mano de su prima y apartó la vista de Brittany. Estaba claro que no iba a ser fácil. La rubia agarró su otra mano.

-Por favor, San... Ven conmigo.- La mirada de Santana no conseguía quedarse fija, así que Brittany tuvo que sostener su barbilla cuidadosamente con la otra mano para mirarla a los ojos.- Por favor... ella va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Vamos, ven conmigo.

Hubo un silencio que pareció volverse eterno. Finalmente, la mano de Santana soltó la de Natalie y se levantó de aquel sillón mientras secaba los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Fue entonces cuando Brittany cayó en la cuenta de en qué estado estaba Santana. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie por culpa del alcohol que había consumido, y sus ojos no conseguían quedarse fijos en ningún sitio. Pasó su mano por la cadera de Santana y la ayudó a caminar hasta su edificio. Resopló al pensar en todo lo que tardarían en subir los siete pisos sin ascensor, pero le dio igual, lo importante era ayudarla.

Consiguieron subir después de un largo rato. Brittany buscó en el armario un pijama y ropa interior para Santana, dejándola después sobre el lavabo. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y dejó que la bañera se llenara para luego añadir un poco de agua fría. Llamó a Santana pero no respondía, así que empezó a buscarla, bastante preocupada. Al final la encontró: se había dormido en la cama de Natalie.

-San, venga... no puedes dormirte.- Levantó su cabeza y la obligó a sentarse en el bordillo de la cama.- Tienes que darte un baño. Venga, te he preparado el agua...- La mirada de Santana seguía perdida, deambulando entre la oscuridad de la habitación.- Santana...

Había visto antes el estado de Santana cuando bebía demasiado. Siempre era lo mismo: llantos, gritos y a veces repentinos ataques cariñosos. Esta vez era diferente. ¿Cuánto había bebido esa noche? Ni siquiera era capaz de articular palabra.

Brittany suspiró y la llevó hasta el baño. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, respiró hondo y luego miró a Santana. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa y la deslizó por sus hombros una vez que había terminado.

-¿Vas a bañarme?- La voz quebrada de Santana la pilló por sorpresa.

Brittany no respondió. Se arrodilló y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón que ceñía el pantalón sobre las caderas de la latina, y luego bajo la cremallera de este. Deslizó el pantalón hacia abajo, levantando la pierna derecha de Santana mientras intentaba que no se cayera, luego levantando la izquierda y dejando el pantalón en el suelo. Ahora tocaba la parte difícil. Volvió a respirar hondo y se deshizo del sostén de Santana. A esta se le escapó una pequeña risa.

-Artie no tiene esto, ¿verdad?

-Dios, Santana...

Brittany sacudió la cabeza, preocupada por el estado mental en el que el alcohol había dejado a Santana y se arrodilló para deshacerse de la última prenda. Se levantó deprisa y ayudó a Santana a meterse en la bañera. Mojó todo el oscuro pelo de su amiga. luego agarró el champú y vacío un poco en sus manos. Comenzó a darle un masaje capilar mientras Santana cerraba los ojos bajo el tacto de los dedos de Brittany en su cabeza. La rubia le tendió una esponja a Santana para que pudiera lavarse mientras con la otra mano continuaba aplicando el champú

Santana fue a cogerla, pero sus reflejos fallaron y la esponja se resbaló. Brittany suspiró y recogió la esponja del suelo. Había otra más, así que derramó un poco de gel sobre ella y se dirigió hacia Santana.

-Por favor, Santana, prométeme una cosa.- esperó hasta que Santana asintiera y continuó.- No comentes nada en los próximos dos minutos, ¿vale?

Santana asintió de nuevo, despacio. Brittany comenzó a frotar la espalda de Santana con la esponja, luego pasó a los brazos y continuó con las piernas. Dudó durante un momento, se armó de valor y pasó al pecho. En ese momento un par de lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Tras terminar con el pecho, decidió soltar la esponja. No se veía con fuerzas para seguir.. Comenzó a aclarar el pelo de Santana, haciendo desaparecer todo rastro de champú, después cogió una toalla y ayudó a salir a su amiga. La envolvió con cuidado en ella y la sentó sobre la tapa del retrete para poder secarle el pelo con otra toalla más pequeña. Tras secarla del todo, comenzó a vestir a Santana. Cuando estaba abrochando los botones de su pijama, Santana entrelazó con cuidado sus dedos al rededor de la muñeca de Brittany para llamar su atención, haciendo que se sobresaltase.

-Antes nos bañábamos juntas siempre...- comentó.

No pudo evitarlo, otra lágrima se escapó y comenzó a rodar hasta su barbilla. Apartó la mano de Santana y terminó con los botones. A la derecha de Brittany estaba el lavabo, y sobre él el cepillo de Santana. Lo agarró y empezó a cepillar su pelo, con cuidado, intentando desenredar aquel lío. Finalmente lo consiguió y levantó a la latina del retrete.

La llevó hasta la cocina y la sentó frente a la mesa. Al abrir la nevera no encontró muchas cosas, así que sacó queso y algo de embutido y comenzó a partirlo todo y colocarlo en un plato.

-Come- Dijo tendiéndole el plato que le había preparado.- A ver si conseguimos que se te pasen los efectos del alcohol.

Santana obedeció. Con torpeza, se llevó un trozo de queso a la boca. Brittany le apartó algunos mechones de la cara y de vez en cuando la ayudaba a comer. Al terminar el plato lo llevó hasta el fregadero. De pronto escuchó cómo Santana arrastraba su silla hacia atrás y comenzaba a hacer sonidos guturales. Al girar, la encontró con el cuerpo arqueado hacia delante y envuelto entre convulsiones. Se acercó corriendo a ella y sujetó su frente con una mano y su estómago con la otra. Vomitó todo lo que había cenado, y Brittany rezó para que hiciera lo mismo con lo que había bebido. Terminó de echar todo fuera, pero su cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose. Ya no eran convulsiones por culpa de las arcadas, estaba llorando. Decidió que no iba a darle más comida esa noche, seguramente no le sentaría bien... Mañana le haría un buen desayuno. Sacó la fregona y comenzó a limpiar el estropicio mientras Santana se apoyaba en la mesa e intentaba relajarse.

-Eh, venga... no llores.- cuando guardó de nuevo la fregona, se sentó junto a Santana e intentó consolarla.- Venga, San...

Santana levantó la cabeza y asintió. Brittany apoyó las palmas de las manos en sus mejillas y, con sus pulgares, empezó a secar sus lágrimas. La mirada perdida de Santana de pronto se fijó en los ojos de Brittany, y de ahí pasó a los labios. Ella sabía a dónde estaba mirando la latina y, antes de que pudiera pasar algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, se apartó con cuidado de ella y agarró su mano. Decidió acostarla en la cama de Natalie, parecía que se sentía mejor durmiendo allí. Esa noche volvía a hacer frío, así que la tapó con todas las mantas que había.

-Buenas noches, San.

Se dispuso a dejar la habitación, pero la mano de Santana agarró su brazo. No tenía fuerzas en su cuerpo, así que con un simple movimiento Brittany podría haberse deshecho de su mano, pero no lo hizo. Se giró hacia ella y la miró a los ojos, estaban inundados de miedo.

-No me dejes sola...

Brittany quedó paralizada al oír aquella frase. Era _su_ frase. Tal vez Santana no se había dado cuenta de lo que podía significar para ella, o tal vez sí, pero el hecho es que esa frase, la forma en la que la dijo, hizo que el corazón de Brittany se parara por un momento. Le había dicho tantas veces esa frase a Santana en el pasado... Y ahora era ella la que la oía.

Acarició la frente de Santana. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de Brittany de nuevo sobre su piel.

-Voy a por un pijama y vuelvo. Tranquila, no voy a dejarte sola.

Se apresuró en coger un pijama y volvió con Santana. No quería estar lejos de ella mucho tiempo, así que decidió vestirse en la habitación de Natalie. Total, no era la primera vez que la vería desvestirse. Rápidamente se cambió de pantalones y dejó los vaqueros sobre la mesilla que había al lado de la cama. Se quitó la camiseta e hizo lo mismo que con los pantalones. De pronto Santana volvió a agarrar su mano y la obligó a girarse hacia ella. Brittany sintió cómo la otra mano de Santana iba directa a su cuello, a la cadena que la rodeaba.

Santana sonrió al ver lo que colgaba de la cadena. No podía creerlo... estaba ahí. No se había deshecho de él.

-Yo te di esto...- Santana levantó la vista hacia Brittany, la cuál asintió con la cabeza.- Creí que lo habías tirado...

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Era... era lo único que...- Brittany sacudió la cabeza y se separó de Santana para poder ponerse la camiseta del pijama.

-¿Qué, Britt?

-Era lo único que me recordaba que no fuiste sólo un buen sueño...

Brittany volvió a acercarse a la cama, extendiendo la mano hacia la frente de Santana para comprobar su temperatura. Parecía que ya estaba mejor, el vómito le había sentado bien y había sacado la mayor parte de lo que estaba pudriendo el cuerpo de Santana. La latina le hizo un hueco y Brittany se recostó en él. Nada más acostarse, Santana pasó un brazo sobre su cintura; seguía estando débil y vulnerable. Brittany la atrajo hacia ella, de la misma forma que Santana lo había hecho siempre, y dejó que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. Santana agradeció aquel gesto y abrazó más fuerte a la rubia.

-Siento lo que ha pasado esta noche... No quería...- susurró.

-Duérmete, lo necesitas.- Brittany acarició el pelo de Santana y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Parecía tan pequeña en ese momento, como si fuera una niña desprotegida. Ese pensamiento hizo sonreir a Brittany.

-Buenas noches.

Entonces levantó suavemente la cabeza. No fue mucho, unos centímetros, los suficientes para poder dejar un beso sobre el cuello de Brittany. Sonrió y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, dejándose llevar inmediatamente por un profundo y tierno sueño.

* * *

><p>Brittany abrió los ojos poco a poco. La luz del sol inundaba toda la habitación, y ya podía distinguirse el ruido característico de un atasco de lunes por la mañana. De pronto recordó dónde estaba y sonrió al ver a Santana aún apoyada sobre ella. Respiraba calmadamente, acariciando con su aliento el cuello de Brittany. Parecía estar teniendo un bonito sueño. Brittany acarició el brazo que rodeaba su cintura y la abrazó con cuidado para no despertarla. Apoyó la cabeza de sobre la de ella y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Notó cómo Santana se movía sobre ella y levantó un poco la cabeza para comprobar si seguía durmiendo; sintió cómo se abrazaba más fuerte a ella y le acarició el pelo.<p>

La cabeza de Santana se acurrucó bajó la barbilla de Brittany mientras la abrazaba. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, riéndose por las cosquillas que el pelo de Santana le producía en el cuello. Santana levantó la cabeza, con los ojos entreabiertos y sonrió.

-Buenos días.- Volvió a dejarse caer sobre el pecho de Brittany.

-Buenos días.- Brittany no pudo evitar sonreír.- ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar?

Santana gimió enterrando la cara en el cuerpo de Brittany. Ésta sintió cómo su nuca se erizaba ante aquel contacto y acarició la espalda de la latina.

-No quiero ir... Diles que estoy enferma.- gruñó para el cuello de Brittany.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras... Yo voy a hacer el desayuno.

-Jum... no te vayas...- Pasó una pierna por encima de la cadera de Brittany y se colocó totalmente sobre ella, intentando retenerla. Brittany no pudo controlar las carcajadas que le produjeron aquella situación.

-Veeenga, quítate de encima.

Santana rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama a regañadientes y se tapó con las sábanas intentando dormirse otra vez. Sintió que Brittany colocaba los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su cara detrás de la oreja.

-Yo que tú -comenzó Brittany susurrándole al oído.- me levantaría ya. El desayuno frío es lo peor.

Santana se sentó en la cama y le dirigió una mirada de odio a su amiga. Ella salió de la habitación y se puso a trastear en la cocina.

Pronto el café estaba listo y, cómo no había pan para unas tostadas, Brittany colocó un plato lleno de galletas en el centro de la mesa para las dos. Encontró unas cuantas naranjas y decidió exprimirlas para hacer un zumo, y colocó la jarra con el zumo al lado de las galletas, junto con dos vasos más. Santana se sentó, aún soñolienta y se sirvió su vaso de zumo.

-Dios, qué hambre tengo...

-Pues más te vale desayunar con tranquilidad. No quiero que lo devuelvas todo otra vez.

Santana asintió, desviando la mirada.

-Yo... siento lo que pasó. No te mereces lo que te dije... nada de lo que dije. Sobre todo en el baño.

-Oye, olvídalo.- cogió una galleta y la metió entera a la boca; estaba muerta de hambre.- Cómete las galletas, están buenísimas.

Se concentraron en vaciar el plato de galletas. Brittany obligó a Santana a comerse al menos medio plato, haciendo alusión a su escuálido aspecto.

-Bueno, voy a tener que irme. Creo que a las doce tengo que empezar a probarme vestidos otra vez...- Brittany se mordió el labio, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Santana ante esa frase.

-¿Sabe Artie que has vuelto a quedarte aquí?- preguntó como si nada.

-En realidad Artie se ha ido. Queremos mantener las distancias hasta el gran día.- Clavó la vista en la mesa y jugó con sus dedos.- Pero Quinn va a matarme cuando llegue a casa.

Santana se enderezó en su silla.

-¿Quinn Fabray?

-Sí... Va a ser mi dama de honor... me ayuda con los vestidos.- Alzó la vista y la clavó en los ojos de Santana.- Me pidió que no volviera a verte.- Santana agachó la cabeza, se sentía culpable de pronto.- Supongo que no quiere que vuelva a pasar...

-Sí... Lo entiendo.

La voz de Santana daba a entender lo afectada que estaba por lo que le estaba contando de Quinn.

-Ella te quiere, San. Es sólo que se preocupa demasiado.- Agarró la mano de Santana, intentando animarla. Recibió una triste sonrisa.

Soltó a Santana y fue a vestirse. Santana la acompañó a la puerta para despedirse de ella.

-Supongo que yo volveré al hospital...- vio que Brittany ponía mala cara y se apresuró a continuar.- Tranquila, voy a alimentarme bien. Y me ducharé diariamente.

Brittany sonrió y abrió la puerta para irse. De pronto volvió a cerrarla y se giró hacia Santana. La miró a los ojos, Santana se sintió de pronto muy pequeña en comparación con Brittany.

-Sigo esperando que me cuentes algo, Santana.- Brittany se cruzó de brazos, fulminándola con la mirada.- Creo que ya he sufrido suficiente por tu culpa como para merecerme una explicación.- La latina retrocedió ante su amiga y agachó la cabeza.- ¡Estoy harta, Santana! No soporto lo que me estás haciendo. ¡No es justo por tu parte!

-Brittany, por favor... vete.

Santana abrió la puerta y le dejó espacio a Brittany para salir. La rubia apretó la mandíbula y sacudió la cabeza, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por culpa de la rabia que en ese momento trataba contener.

-Tal vez Quinn tenía razón.- Dijo antes de salir de aquel piso.- Tal vez debí haberme alejado de ti desde el principio. Por lo menos así me habría ahorrado todo este drama.

-Vete.

Brittany sonrió con amargura y volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Vete. Lo único que tenía que decirle en ese momento eran cuatro miserables letras.

-No has cambiado nada, Santana López. Siempre consigues herir a las personas que te rodean.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometo que pronto, pronto, proooonto Santana confesará. Me estoy desesperando yo misma xD<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Siento haber tardado un poco, pero aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo. A partir de este volveré a mi ritmo de subir un capítulo cada dos días. Gracias por tomaros la molestia de leer y comentar :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 10.<span>**

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de entrar en un hospital como ese día. La verdad es que le resultaba muy extraño, un hospital no es un lugar donde sentirse muy cómodo, y siempre había intentado mantenerse lejos de ellos; pero desde que Natalie la había abandonado se sentía sola, y el único lugar al que podía acudir era allí, junto a su prima. No entendía exactamente ese sentimiento que le inundaba cada vez que entraba en aquella habitación, lo relajante que le resultaba el pitido constante de la máquina que controlaba las pulsaciones de Natalie, lo cómodo que se había vuelto el sillón verde que había junto a la camilla. Esa habitación se había convertido en una segunda casa para ella. Por eso,cuando vio a Brittany salir al borde de las lágrimas del piso, se apresuró hacia el hospital.

Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, necesitaba el consuelo de alguien... Dios, necesitaba a su prima, y ahora más que nunca. No se había dado cuenta de lo importante que se había vuelto para ella hasta esos días, hasta que las cosas empezaron a torcerse. Por eso, al entrar en la habitación y descubrir que ahí había alguien más a parte de su prima, sintió todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Ryan ocupaba su lugar en el sillón, sujetando la mano de Natalie mientras la contemplaba en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Santana, así que ésta prefirió no moverse, no hacer ningún ruido para dejarlo meditar en tranquilidad. Santana siempre sintió gran admiración por aquel chico rubio que había conquistado el corazón de su prima años atrás. Era una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía, incluso había llegado a creer que era más inteligente que Natalie algunas veces. Cuando Santana vino a Nueva York, Ryan las ayudó económicamente, a parte de que decidió buscarse un piso para que las dos primas pudieran vivir sin tener que estar él incordiando de por medio. Pegada a la pared, Santana pudo observar mejor y más calmada la escena que tenía enfrente, y no pudo evitar que una débil sonrisa asomara a sus labios. Eran los ojos de él; esos ojos marrón avellana, que miraban a la chica en la camilla con una devoción sobre humana, con una ternura que hacía erizarse el vello en los brazos de Santana.

-Puedes acercarte, Santana, no te quedes ahí.

La voz de Ryan la hizo reaccionar y poder acercarse para sujetar la otra mano de su prima. ¿Por qué les tenía que pasar eso? ¿Por qué no podía Natalie sentir lo mal que lo estaban pasando todos a su alrededor y hacerles el favor de despertar? ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a tener que estar sola?

-¿Llevas aquí mucho tiempo?- preguntó Santana.

-He pasado aquí la noche.- Bajo los ojos de Ryan, Santana pudo distinguir el rastro de humedad propio de el llanto. Verlo así hizo que sintiera un escalofrío.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Pareces descompuesta.

-Esta situación me permite estar descompuesta.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero...- Ryan soltó la mano de Natalie y agarró con sus dos manos la de Santana, pasando los brazos sobre el cuerpo de Natalie y acercándose todo lo posible a la latina.- Sabes que, aunque ella no esté del todo contigo, me tienes a mi. Puedes contarme lo que sea.

No supo por qué lo hizo. Tal vez fue que aún no había descansado lo suficiente, tal vez fue el tono de voz de Ryan, o tal vez fue simplemente que necesitaba el consejo de alguien. Fuera lo que fuera lo que la impulsó a hacerlo, le contó todo. Él ya estaba enterado de la existencia de Brittany y de su historia en Lima, así que le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que la encontró en Central Park hasta lo ocurrido esa mañana. Ryan no la interrumpió en ningún momento. Sujetó su mano, asintiendo de vez en cuando ante las palabras de Santana, dándole ánimos cuando su voz se cortaba por culpa de algún que otro sollozo. Al terminar la historia, Santana miró a los ojos a Ryan. Sólo necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba que alguien la guiara, y él podría ayudarla.

Ryan soltó la mano de Santana y se acomodó en su sillón mientras la miraba, asimilando lo que le acababa de contar. Los segundos parecían horas eternas mientras Santana esperaba que algo saliera de los labios de su amigo.

-¿Estás enamorada de ella?

-¿Has estado escuchándome?- Santana se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, sorprendida por las palabras de Ryan.- ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Estoy loca por ella!

-Entonces no entiendo por qué estás hablando conmigo.

-Pero... ¿Pero te has enterado de lo que te he dicho? ¡No pienso repetirte la historia!

Ryan se rió desde el sillón, poniendo más furiosa todavía a Santana, que seguía sin quedarse quieta en un punto fijo de la habitación.

-No me has entendido. Quería decir: ¿por qué estás hablando conmigo en vez de con ella?

-¡Porque va a casarse! ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no la dejo ser feliz?

-Querías consejo, ¿no? Pues ahí lo tienes. Sé que piensas que estás haciendo lo correcto, pero no, no lo estás haciendo. Piénsalo bien: ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, de pronto vienes aquí y después de siete años ha vuelto a revivir lo que sentía por ti. ¿Es justo para ella que se case con alguien al que no ama?

-Lo que pasa es que no sé lo que siente por mi. Sólo me ha tratado como a una amiga, en ningún momento me ha dicho que sea algo más para ella.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa? Que tú no has venido buscando consejo.- Ryan se levantó y agarró por los hombros a Santana, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.- Has venido para que te digan que tu idea de dejarla libre para que se case con Artie es la correcta. Pues no, Santana, no lo es. Quieres la felicidad de Brittany, pero no has pensado que si se casa con Artie después de haberte visto va a ser infeliz durante toda su vida pensando en lo que podría haber pasado entre vosotras, haciendo infeliz a la misma vez a su marido.

Santana abrió la boca para protestas, pero se vio obligada a cerrarla de inmediato. Se deshizo de Ryan y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, clavando la mirada en la pared. Su amigo se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, temiendo por dentro la reacción de Santana; siempre le había dado miedo el carácter de la latina. Pero para su sorpresa, no hubo ninguna reacción agresiva por parte de ella, no hubo gritos, ni siquiera una de esas miradas que le hacían temblar de miedo por dentro.

La cara de Ryan se iluminó mientras observaba a Santana salir de la habitación con la sonrisa más radiante que había visto en los últimos siete años.

* * *

><p>-¡Me encanta!<p>

La voz de Rachel era como un constante martilleo en el cerebro de Brittany. Le caía muy bien, pero cuando se emocionaba podía ser muy cargante. La diva no dejaba de dar vueltas al rededor de ella, levantando los faldones del vestido de novia que se estaba probando. Quinn sonreía, le encantaba ver la cara de Brittany cuando estaba molesta.

-Creo que Rachel no exagera, B. Es perfecto. Justo lo que estábamos buscando.

-¿Y por qué yo sigo viéndome horrible?- Brittany hizo un mohín con los labios mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Tal vez si pusieras un poco más de empeño... -Quinn resopló y llamó a una dependienta.- Confía en mi, Britt, éste es el que buscamos.- La dependienta se acercó finalmente y Quinn se dirigió a ella.- Hola, verá, queremos quedarnos el vestido.

La mujer habló con Quinn sobre el precio y lo que costarían los arreglos, y luego las dejó solas para que Brittany pudiera desvestirse. Rachel se tranquilizó un poco y decidió separarse unos minutos para mirar vestidos ella también.

-¡Tú no eres la que se casa!- Comentó bromeando Quinn.

-¡Pero tengo que estar preparada para el gran día! ¡Ahora os veo!

Quinn se rió mientras la veía alejarse para ver algún vestido y luego decidió dejar a Brittany sola en el probador. La puerta de la tienda se abrió de pronto, y una voz familiar llegó a sus oídos. Su corazón pegó un vuelco al reconocerla.

-Escúcheme, ¡sólo quiero saber si han visto a un par de chicas rubias acompañadas de una morena pedante y enana!

Santana sintió cómo alguien agarraba su muñeca y la arrastraba fuera de la tienda, acorralándola contra la pared. Levantó la vista asustada y se encontró con unos familiares ojos marrones moteados en un verde esmeralda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Quinn cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

-Vaya Fabray, yo también me alegro de verte...

-No estoy para bromas, Santana.

La morena suspiró y la miró a los ojos. Trató de no sonreír al pensar en lo bien que le habían sentado los años a su antigua amiga.

-Sólo quiero hablar con ella, ¿vale?

-Va a casarse, San. Creo que ya no hay mucho de qué hablar.

-No, te equivocas, sí que lo hay.- Santana intentó volver a entrar en la tienda de vestidos, pero Quinn la retuvo.- Joder, Quinn, mira que eres plasta...

-¡Quieres empezar a pensar en los demás! ¡Piensa en ella! ¡Piensa en su felicidad!

Santana se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, con una media sonrisa para Quinn.

-¿Acaso dejé de hacerlo algún día?- pudo ver a Quinn suspirar y bajar la mirada.- Q, tengo que hablar con ella... Tengo que saber qué es lo que ella siente. Me dices que piense en su felicidad, pero ¿estás pensando tú también en su felicidad? ¿Y si casarse con Artie no es lo que tiene que hacer?

Quinn quiso protestar, pero conocía a Santana y sabía que las dos eran demasiado testarudas como para ponerse de acuerdo.

-Vete a casa, Santana. Os quiero muchísimo... a las dos. Pero hoy Brittany está mal, y sé que es por culpa tuya. Déjala descansar, dale un poco de tiempo, y si quiere verte, te verá.

-No puedo seguir dándole tiempo, Quinn. Cada día que pasa está un paso más cerca de convertirse en la señora Abrams.

-Por favor... Vuelve mañana.

La mirada se Santana se encontró con la de Quinn, y no pudo hacer nada más que ceder ante el ruego de su amiga. Quinn le dio un abrazo y besó su mejilla, dándole las gracias por comprenderla y no enfadarse; Santana le devolvió el abrazo, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que había echado de menos a Quinn hasta que ésta la abrazó. Quinn, por parte, se debatía con ella misma. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a Santana, tanto que echarle en cara. Pero sabía que hablar con ella sería en vano; si a Brittany no le había dicho nada, menos a ella.

Santana se separó de la rubia y se montó en un taxi libre. No quería volver al hospital ni encerrarse en su piso, así que decidió que pasaría por la oficina y se pondría al día en el trabajo, seguramente estaban notando su ausencia. Volvería a casa, dormiría y al día siguiente intentaría ver a Brittany de nuevo, pero esta vez no le importaría lo que Quinn le dijera.

* * *

><p>El primer día de trabajo después de tanto tiempo fue exhaustivo. Habían podido arreglárselas sin ella, pero le habían dejado mucho trabajo acumulado que no podían resolver por su cuenta, así que hasta bien entrada la noche no pudo llegar a su edificio. Sentía que sus párpados se habían vuelto dos persianas de plomo que sólo querían cerrarse y no volver a abrirse hasta dentro de unos días, y encima los siete pisos sin ascensor... Subió lo más rápido que pudo, con la única idea de ponerse el pijama y acostarse por fin, pero al llegar a su piso se sobresaltó al ver a alguien sentado en su puerta. En seguida se relajó y se acercó a Brittany, estaba dormida. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, estaba apoyada contra su puerta y con la boca entreabierta en una postura muy tierna. ¿Cuánto llevaría ahí sentada?<p>

Se agachó para despertarla suavemente. Acarició su mejilla, apartando los mechones rubios de su cara y colocándolos detrás de las orejas, susurrando su nombre varias veces. Finalmente Brittany frunció el entrecejo y abrió los ojos lentamente. Al principio parecía confundida, separó la cabeza de la puerta y miró al rededor, luego se dio cuenta de en dónde estaba y volvió a cerrar los ojos, apoyando la cabeza de nuevo.

-Britt... venga, despierta.

Brittany gruñó y se llevó las manos a los ojos para despertarse. Abrió por fin los ojos, aunque seguía apoyada contra la puerta. Santana le sonrió y la rubia le devolvió una sonrisa algo más cansada. Le tendió la mano para poder levantarse, y Santana la ayudó.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?- Dijo tirando de Brittany para ponerla de pie.

-No lo sé- su voz aún sonaba adormilada.- Después de comer fui a ver a Natalie por si estabas ahí, pero como no estabas vine aquí.

Santana abrió la puerta y negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba la idea de que Brittany hubiera estado sola durante tantas horas esperándola frente a su puerta. Agarró la mano de la rubia y entraron en el piso, Brittany se dirigió a la cocina de inmediato, llevar horas sin comer pasaba factura.

-No tengo nada, Britt.- gritó Santana desde la habitación mientras se cambiaba.- Pide unas pizzas, el teléfono está en el salón.

Brittany obedeció y encargó las pizzas. Santana salió de la habitación con otro pijama en su mano y se acercó a Brittany; la rubia le sonrió mientras aceptaba su pijama.

-Ya se ha convertido en costumbre...- comentó mientras dejaba el teléfono en su sitio.

-¿A Quinn no le importa quedarse sola?

-Eso es lo que le he preguntado, y como Rachel estaba delante le ha ofrecido su casa... Bueno, más bien la ha raptado. ¡Ha entrado en nuestro ático y ha metido la ropa de Quinn en una bolsa para llevársela a su casa!

La morena no pudo evitar reírse ante aquella anécdota. De pronto recordó lo enfadada que se había ido Brittany esa mañana de su piso y pensó en lo relajada y feliz que estaba ahora. No entendía ese cambio repentino en su comportamiento, pero no sabía si preguntar. Brittany se dirigió al baño y se cambió de ropa. Santana nuca se lo diría, pero le encantaba ver a Brittany con sus pijamas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Britt?

Brittany estaba poniendo la mesa para cuando el chico de las pizzas les llevara la cena. Buscaba un par de platos para las dos mientras Santana sacaba los vasos.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Por qué has venido si esta mañana...? -Santana no supo cómo seguir la frase, pero Brittany la entendió perfectamente.

-Fue sólo un enfado tonto.- contestó como si nada, colocando los platos sobre la mesa.- Pero de todas formas siento haberte dicho lo que dije. No estuvo bien.- Hizo una pausa mientras preparaba una jarra con agua para el centro.- Además, Quinn me dijo que necesitabas verme.

Santana sonrió, no se esperaba que Quinn le contase nada de lo que había pasado a Brittany pero lo había hecho. En el fondo era una buena amiga. Brittany se acercó a Santana y le pellizcó los carrillos como a una niña pequeña, haciendo a Santana estallar en una carcajada.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la latina sorprendida.

-¡Estás muy rara! Ríete un poco. -Brittany volvió a pellizcar sus mofletes y Santana se rió de nuevo ante el gesto.- ¿Ves? ¡Cuando te ríes estás adorable! Como un bebé.

-¡Porque me estás tratando como a un bebé!- replicó sin perder la sonrisa.

De pronto oyeron el timbre de la puerta y Brittany corrió hacia ella, cogiendo el dinero que Santana había dejado encima de la mesa para las pizzas. Volvió en seguida cargada con las dos pizzas y las dejó sobre la encimera.

-¡Creía que me iba a morir de hambre! Siéntate, ahora las pongo en los platos.

Santana hizo caso y se sentó, esperando mientras sus tripas rugían a que Brittany sacara las pizzas de las cajas de cartón. En un momento, Brittany ya estaba sentada a su lado, dejando las pizzas frente a ellas. Se abalanzaron sobre los dos platos, el olor de la pizza recién hecha era demasiado tentador. Santana se quemó la lengua con el primer trozo, a lo que Brittany se rió y llenó sus vasos con agua. Cuando se le pasó la quemadura comenzó a comer de nuevo.

Ya estaban acabando cuando de pronto Santana sintió el dedo de Brittany atravesar su mejilla de arriba a abajo. Lo había untado con la salsa de la pizza y se había limpiado en la cara de Santana. La rubia no podía parar de reírse mientras Santana abría los ojos como platos.

-Serás cerda... - Santana se untó su propio dedo de salsa y lo limpió en la cara de Brittany. Repitió el proceso todas las veces que pudo antes de que se levantara de la silla para alejarse de ella.- Ah, ya no te ríes, ¿verdad?

Brittany agarró la mano de Santana y restregó el trozo de pizza que estaba comiendo sobre la otra mejilla de la latina. Ésta gritó y se levantó de la silla antes de que pudiera mancharla más. Miró cómo su amiga parecía estar a punto de llorar por culpa de la risa y se acercó a por las servilletas para poder limpiarse la cara.

-Anda, deja que te limpie, que no lo haces bien.- Brittany le arrebató el papel al ver que se estaba dejando partes de la cara cubiertas de salsa. Pasó el dedo índice por la cara de Santana para recoger los rastros de comida y se lo llevó a la boca.- Creo que me gusta más la pizza así. ¿Crees que podemos crear una pizza nueva? Voto por llamarla ''Sabor Santana''.

-Mejor no, no quiero ser lamida por todo Nueva York.

Cogió otra servilleta y comenzó a limpiar la cara de Brittany mientras ésta limpiaba la suya. Una vez que había terminado de limpiar la cara de Brittany, llevó la servilleta hasta su boca, limpiando los rastros de salsa que le quedaban en las comisuras. Los ojos de Brittany contactaron con los suyos, y de pronto sintió que se quedaba sin respiración al darse cuenta de la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Brittany enlazó sus dedos al rededor de la muñeca de Santana para alejar suavemente la servilleta de sus labios. Con la otra mano levantó la barbilla de Santana para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

Fue visto y no visto. De pronto Brittany había acortado la poca distancia que tenían y había presionado sus labios contra los de Santana. Estaba nerviosa, y Santana podía notar que se sentía insegura, así que cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos a las caderas de Brittany. La rubia entendió que Santana le daba permiso para continuar, así que enredó los dedos en su pelo oscuro, dejándose llevar por aquel mágico beso. De pronto, Santana sintió que la lengua de Brittany acariciaba su labio inferior, esperando a que la dejara entrar. Juntó las caderas de Brittany con las suyas y abrió los labios, llevando las manos desde las caderas hasta la parte trasera del cuello de Brittany, pegando su cuerpo al de ella todo lo que podía. Notó cómo Brittany emitía un pequeño gemido sobre su boca.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella corriente eléctrica que sintió con el roce de labios de días anteriores había vuelto al cuerpo de Santana, pero esta vez multiplicada por diez, cien, ¡mil! Estaba pasando, ¡estaba besándola! Siete años habían pasado, siete años desde que había probado aquellos labios por última vez y sentía que sabían mejor de lo que nunca lo hicieron. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Santana y se obligó a separarse de Brittany para poder respirar. Brittany jadeaba mientras se separaron, intentando recuperar el aire que le faltaba y luego abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Santana. Llevó un dedo a su mejilla y secó la lágrima que le caía. Luego volvió a inclinarse y besó su mejilla, su mandíbula, su barbilla. Besó sus labios de nuevo, sonriendo al saber que otra vez eran suyos, y luego comenzó a bajar, besando cada centímetro de su cuello.

-Britt...- susurró Santana entre jadeos, intentando controlar su respiración.- Quiero contártelo.

-¿El qué?- Brittany volvió a besar su mejilla y enterró la cara en el pelo oscuro de Santana, respirando su aroma mientras besaba su piel y abrazaba su cintura.

-Lo que pasó hace siete años.- Sintió que Brittany se ponía rígida y se alejaba de ella lentamente para mirarla a los ojos.- Tienes que saber por qué me fui.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero decir que aceptaré comentarios del tipo ''Zorra, ahora tengo que esperarme a que subas el siguiente para saber qué coño pasó''; ''Lígate las trompas''; ''Pídele a alguien que te saque el palo que tienes incrustado en el cu**''; etc. etc. <strong>

**Creo que me merezco vuestro odio por haceros esperar tanto. ¡Sed originales! (Y aprovechad, yo lo haría).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vaya, esperaba más comentarios de odio, pero bueno, me han hecho gracia todos y cada uno (sobre todo por vuestras reacciones xD). Por cierto, **Darkhannock : La próxima vez usa algo que no sean antorchas, ¡no me habéis dejado dormir con tanta luz!**  
><strong>

**Tiffa07 : Entiendo tu opinión sobre Faberry, yo al principio era de las que decía ''¿Pero qué le ven a esa relación? ¡Si no tiene sentido!'', pero todo cambió cuando se me ocurrió buscar fotos y videos. Ahora tengo que admitir que si no estuvieran Brittany y Santana, Quinn y Rachel serían mi pareja favorita. Y tengo que decirte que la historia ya la tengo pensada, a lo mejor hay cosas que no te gustan, pero te pido que lo entiendas: si cambio algo ahora mismo, aunque parezca que es algo pequeño y sin importancia, tal vez el final no tendría mucho sentido.**

**Y a todos los demás que habéis querido matarme o provocarme accidentes, o dejar estiércol en mi casa: espero que os guste el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 11:<span>**

Las manos de Brittany apartaron los mechones que caían sobre los ojos de Santana, recogiendo su pelo detrás de las orejas para poder depositar un tierno beso en su frente.

-¿Estás segura?- susurró Brittany.

Santana asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Podemos ir al salón?- Preguntó Santana apoyando la frente contra la de Brittany.- No quiero contártelo aquí.

Brittany dejó que Santana agarrase su mano para llevarla al salón. De pronto estaba asustada, respiraba con dificultad y sentía cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba. Había esperado siete años para saber la verdad, pero por alguna razón una parte de ella le rogaba no escuchar lo que Santana iba a decir. ¿Y si le hacía más daño saberlo? Estaba claro que algo malo tuvo que pasar, porque si no Santana se lo habría contado, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la verdad. Se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Santana, mientras seguía agarrando su mano.

-Tengo miedo, San.- confesó Brittany sin mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Por qué quieres contármelo de repente?

Santana parecía tan nerviosa como ella, le costaba elegir las palabras y respiraba con dificultad.

-Necesitaba estar segura de que aún sentías algo por mí.- Santana vio a Brittany asentir con la cabeza.- Britt... no puedo seguir callándome lo que pasó. Necesito contártelo... y tú necesitas oírlo.

Los ojos de Brittany buscaron los de Santana, dándole a entender que estaba preparada para escucharla. La mano de Santana viajó con cuidado hasta el cuello de Brittany, el cual estaba adornado por una cadena de la que colgaba una sortija bañada en oro blanco, sortija que Santana conocía bastante bien.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuándo te di esto?- Brittany asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.- Ese día quise llegar temprano a casa, por eso salí antes que tú del instituto. No contaba con que notarías mi ausencia y me seguirías, así que al final me retrasé. Había decidido que, si el instituto sabía lo nuestro, si íbamos a empezar la universidad, todos deberían saberlo. Quería decírselo a mis padres, cuanto antes, hacer oficial que... bueno, que estaba...- las palabras se atascaban en la garganta de Santana, los recuerdos de aquel día siempre le hacían daño.- Que estaba enamorada de ti.

* * *

><p><em>Su prima Natalie había venido a pasar la semana en casa de sus padres desde Nueva York. Había terminado el tercer año en la universidad, y se suponía que su avión saldría esa misma noche, así que Santana no se sorprendió verla en su casa hablando con sus padres cuando llegó. Le daba igual que estuviera presente, estaba decidida a hablar y confesarlo todo, así que entró en la cocina.<em>

_Sentía que sus rodillas temblaban mientras sus padres y Natalie la observaban expectantes, esperando a que decidiera contarles por qué esa urgencia. Le costó mucho, pero finalmente lo dijo. Confesó todo lo que sentía por Brittany, sus planes de ir a estudiar juntas, de ir a vivir juntas; que quería estar con ella y sólo con ella. Se quedó en silencio, esperando una reacción por parte de sus padres, una bofetada, un grito, algo. Su madre se acercó a ella, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Ese gesto pilló desprevenida a Santana._

_-Creía que nunca nos lo dirías.- Dijo la madre de Santana.- ¿De verdad pensabas que no lo sabíamos? Sólo esperábamos que fueras tú la que te sincerases con nosotros._

_Santana miró por encima del hombro a su prima, quien sonreía desde el otro lado de la cocina, junto a su padre. Abrazó a su madre y sonrió mientras pensaba en lo estúpida que había sido al no contar desde el principio con sus padres. Se había esperado una reacción bastante diferente. Después de un rato, los padres de Santana salieron de la casa. Al parecer tenían que ir a ayudar a transportar las maletas de Natalie. Santana y su prima se quedaron solas en la cocina, hablando de Brittany durante un tiempo, hasta que sonó el timbre._

_Santana se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a la señora Pierce frente a ella._

_-Señora Pierce... Brittany no está aquí._

_-Lo sé, Santana. Venía a hablar contigo._

_La latina la invitó a pasar mientras Natalie subía al cuarto de Santana para no molestar. Llevó a la señora Pierce a la cocina, donde le ofreció algo de beber, pero al parecer la madre de Brittany tenía prisa._

_-¿Qué quiere de mí?- preguntó Santana._

_Los padres de Brittany habían conseguido arreglar sus diferencias con el tiempo. Nunca se separaron, aprendieron a convivir sin tener que gritar ni insultarse el uno al otro. Santana sabía lo feliz que eso hacía a Brittany. Desde que habían arreglado sus diferencias se centraban más en su hija, y eso había hecho que Brittany desarrollase una gran devoción por sus padre. Santana sabía perfectamente que los quería más que a nadie en el mundo; pero la verdad era que nunca había hablado con ellos a menos que fuera para saludar. Por eso le sorprendía la visita de la señora Pierce._

_-Seré clara, Santana.- Los ojos de la señora Pierce, de un azul tan claro como el hielo, se clavaban en Santana, haciéndola temblar.- Aléjate de Brittany._

_El rostro de Santana quedó petrificado en una expresión de sorpresa. La mirada de la señora Pierce se clavaba en su piel como si de cien cuchillos se tratase._

_-¿Lo sabe?- preguntó Santana._

_-Sí, me lo contó sin querer._

_-Señora Pierce, yo..._

_-No quiero réplicas, Santana. No quiero que vuelvas a verla._

_Los ojos de Santana ardían de pronto. Había soportado burlas en el instituto, que la tratasen mal y la discriminasen por ser como era, pero las palabras de la señora Pierce parecían doler más que cualquier acto de los estudiantes de Mackinley._

_-No...- susurró.- No... No. ¡No! ¡No puede pedirme que me aleje de Brittany! ¡No pienso hacerlo!_

_-Y yo no pienso aceptar la aberración que estáis cometiendo.- La madre de Brittany se acercó a Santana, clavando en sus ojos su fría mirada._

_-No pienso hacerlo.- repitió._

_-Entonces la echaré de casa._

_Sintió cómo se quedaba sin respiración durante un momento.  
><em>

_-¿Y... y el señor Pierce?-Las palabras se enredaban en su garganta, negándose a salir.- ¿Qué pensará de eso?_

_Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en los labios de la mujer._

_-Créeme, es mejor echarla de casa que dejar que mi marido actúe. _

_-Mire, ¡me da igual! Échela de casa, vendrá a vivir conmigo._

_-Santana... ¿serías tan cruel con Brittany?- Hizo una pausa para contemplar la confusión de la latina.- Brittany no soportaría verse rechazada por sus padres, lo sabes perfectamente. Ya la habrán rechazado en el instituto por estar contigo. Imagínate que un día llega a casa y le digo que ya se vaya, que no la queremos más como hija.- Santana clavó la vista en el suelo, intentando no mirar a esa mujer a los ojos.- Sabes que no lo soportaría. Tal vez haya gente lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir adelante, pero ¿Brittany? Sabemos de sobra que sería insufrible para ella._

_-Yo la protegería.- susurró Santana.- Mis padres la acogerían, podría vivir conmigo._

_-¿Y cuánto duraría? Santana, vas a ir a la universidad. ¿Pretendes llevar a Brittany contigo? Se quedaría aquí, con tus padres, en Lima. ¿Qué pasará si, después de estar un tiempo sin verte, me vuelve a ver? ¿Crees que lo soportará? ¿Crees que te elegirá a ti antes que el amor de su madre?- Santana endureció la mandíbula.- ¿Te acuerdas de Artie? Sé lo que pasó con él, Santy. Sé que Brittany prefirió estar con él antes que contigo. ¿Qué hará cuando, mientras tú estás fuera, le diga que volveré a quererla si renucia a ti?- Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Santana. No quería seguir escuchando. Conocía a Brittany, pero no podía asegurar qué sería lo que haría en ese caso. Una vez eligió estar con Artie antes que con ella... ¿Por qué no iba a preferir a su madre antes que a ella? Era lógico, era su madre.- Siempre serás la segunda opción, Santana._

_Las palabras de aquella mujer terminaron de atravesar su cuerpo, haciendo que sus rodillas se doblasen y cayera al suelo sollozando. _

_-Amo a Brittany.- Susurró entre llantos.- Y ella me ama. Por favor... No nos haga esto._

_-Si te alejas.- comenzó a decir la señora Pierce.- Brittany tendrá la oportunidad de seguir con su vida. Le dolerá, claro que sí, pero con el tiempo lo superará. Se enamorará de otro, se casará, tendrá hijos... Podrá ser feliz de nuevo. Se olvidará de ti y podrá vivir una vida normal, como el resto del mundo. ¿Vas a permitir que viva siendo marginada por estar contigo?- Dejó de hablar y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.- Piensa en Brittany, Santana. Si tanto la amas, piensa en su felicidad._

_Santana escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la calle mientras seguía sollozando en el suelo. Pudo oír los acelerados pasos de Natalie bajando las escaleras y corriendo hacia donde estaba ella. La rodeó con sus brazos mientras la mecía para intentar calmarla. Santana se abrazó a su prima lo más fuerte que pudo, pensando en todo lo que había dicho aquella horrible mujer._

_-Lo he escuchado, San.- susurró Natalie una vez que se había calmado.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_Cerró los ojos. Todas aquellas palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si elegía estar con Brittany iba a pasar todo lo que la señora Pierce había dicho, de eso estaba segura. Brittany no podría ir con ella a la universidad, y parecía que la señora Pierce no iba a poner las cosas fáciles mientras Santana estuviera estudiando. Pero si elegía abandonarla... Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Era horrible, no podría vivir sin ella. ¿Qué debía hacer?_

_-No puedo dejarla...- susurró.- Pero si me quedo será peor para ella._

_Las palabras de la señora Pierce golpeaban una y otra vez su mente, haciendo que le fuera imposible elegir una opción. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos mientras su subconsciente se encargaba de repetir la misma frase, una y otra ve. ''Siempre serás la segunda opción''.  
><em>

_-Santy... - Natalie besó la cabeza de su prima y le apartó el pelo de la cara.- Sé que siempre quisiste vivir en Nueva York... Hay sitio suficiente para ti en mi apartamento, sólo tengo que echar de él a Ryan, pero no le importará, tiene otro piso. Si decides... ya sabes, alejarte de ella... Puedes venir a Nueva York conmigo, empezar de nuevo. Yo te ayudaré._

_El silencio se apoderó de las dos primas. Natalie acariciaba su cabeza, esperando una respuesta, mientras Santana miraba al suelo, intentando decidir qué opción elegir. Miró a los ojos a su prima y respiró hondo._

_-Me voy contigo.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Santana se secó las lágrimas que había derramado mientras recordaba aquella historia en voz alta. No quería mirar a Brittany, tenía miedo de lo que podría decirle. Brittany, por su parte, estaba inmóvil, sentada junto a ella, con el pelo cayendo sobre sus ojos, tapándole la cara. La latina levantó la vista para observar a Brittany, necesitaba una reacción, una palabra, un gesto... cualquier cosa por parte de la rubia. De pronto se fijó en cómo una lágrima caía desde la barbilla de Brittany a la moqueta que cubría el suelo. Elevó una mano para acariciar su pelo, pero la mano de Brttany la apartó bruscamente.<p>

-Britt, lo siento...- Susurró Santana. Intentó acariciarla otra vez, pero de nuevo Brittany se lo impidió. Los ojos de Santana volvían a arder por culpa de las lágrimas.- Britt, por favor, no hagas eso... Dime algo.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- Brittany giró la cabeza para mirar a Santana. Sus ojos nunca habían estado tan hinchados por las lágrimas, y eso partió el corazón de la latina.- Todos... Todos decían que yo era estúpida, y me lo creí, siempre creí que yo era la estúpida y tú la inteligente. Pues esta vez no, San. Fuiste... ¡Fuiste una estúpida!

Ver a Brittany tratarla de esa forma descolocó totalmente a Santana. Nunca la había visto así de furiosa.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- El llanto hacía que la voz de Santana sonara más desesperada de lo que pretendía.- ¿Permitir que te echaran de casa? ¿Arriesgarme a que nuestras vidas se arruinasen por completo?

-¡No sabes lo que habría pasado!

-¡Sé que la habrías elegido a ella! ¡Siempre he sido tu segunda opción!

Tras el grito desesperado de Santana, Brittany se levantó del sofá y corrió a recoger su bolso para poder irse de allí. Santana corrió tras ella, agarrando su brazo para impedir que llegara a la puerta.

-Por favor... quédate.- rogó la latina.- Necesitamos hablar.

-¡¿Por qué le hiciste caso?- Gritó Brittany entre lágrimas deshaciéndose de la mano de Santana y haciéndole frente.- ¿La segunda opción? ¿En serio piensas que eres mi segunda opción? ¿Cuántos ''te amo'' necesitas para darte cuenta de que nunca serás mi segunda opción?

¿Qué fue lo que la impulsó a hacer lo siguiente? Tal vez fueron las lágrimas de Brittany, las que siempre habían conmovido a Santana; o tal vez el hecho de que no estaba hablando en pasado con respecto a ellas. Fuera lo que fuera lo que la movió en ese momento; Santana rodeó el cuello de Brittany con sus brazos mientras presionaba los labios contra los suyos. Notó cómo Brittany intentaba separarse, pero no le hizo caso. Besó su mejilla y volvió a sus labios, sintiendo que ya no hacía nada para detenerla. De pronto, las rodillas de Brittany fallaron, haciéndola caer entre los brazos de Santana mientras lloraba y sollozaba, perdiéndose en el oscuro cabello de la latina.

Santana la abrazó mientras se desahogaba sobre ella, besando el cuello de Brittany para que dejara de sollozar. Finalmente, los labios de Brittany buscaron los de Santana desesperadamente. La necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla junto a ella de nuevo. Pero esta vez los besos no eran bastante. Santana sentía cómo el ritmo de aquel beso iba aumentando, cómo las manos de Brittany acariciaban su espalda, haciendo que se estremeciera, cómo el cuerpo de Brittany parecía estar llamándola desesperadamente.

-Britt, te necesito...- susurró Santana mientras Brittany besaba su cuello.

Volvió a besar sus labios y Santana la condujo a ciegas hasta la habitación de Natalie. Brittany tiró de ella hacia la cama y las hizo caer mientras seguían perdiéndose entre besos y caricias. Santana comenzó a desnudar el cuerpo de Brittany lo más rápido que pudo. Necesitaba volver a sentir el tacto de aquella piel sobre la suya. Necesitaba borrar todo rastro en el cuerpo de Brittany de aquel que había estado ocupando su lugar durante siete años.

_''Siete años...''. _De pronto, se desplomó sobre el pecho de Brittany, abrazándola entre sollozos. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Había dejado que otro tocara a Brittany durante siete años de la forma en la que ella debía tocarla. No pudo evitar que el llanto se apoderase de su cuerpo. Brittany la abrazó mientras besaba sus labios, sintiendo el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Santana en sus propios labios.

-Perdóname, Brittany.- Se abrazó a ella mientras besaba su clavícula

Brittany la obligó a mirarla a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla. Santana dejó de sollozar mientras se dejaba absorver por la sincera mirada de Brittany. Más de una vez se había preguntado cómo Brittany, tan dulce, tan tierna, tan inocente, podía pertenecer a un mundo inundado por la crueldad. Santana sonrió, contenplando cómo las luces de las calles de Nueva York se reflejaban en la pálida piel de Brittany. Hasta esa noche jamás había creído en los ángeles.

-Pérdoname tú. Es culpa mía que creyeras que eras mi segunda opción.- Susurró mientras acariciaba su labio inferior.- Cuando, en realidad, siempre has sido lo primero en mi vida.

Brittany la besó de nuevo, lentamente, saboreando aquel beso. Santana nunca había experimentado tanta dulzura en un simple beso, tanta suavidad, tanta adoración. Las manos de Brittany volvían a acariciar su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera, recordando todas aquellas noches hace años en las que compartieron todos aquellos besos, aquellas caricias, aquellas palabras...

Los labios de Santana subieron hasta pararse en su oído, susurrando cuidadosamente, haciendo sonreír a Brittany ante aquellas dos palabras.

-Te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Por cierto: lo de los comentarios ofensivos ya ha pasado, ahora si comentáis ponedme cosas bonitas. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas! Creo que tengo buenas noticias: estoy terminando de escribir el último capítulo del fic. Eso significa que tal vez empiece a subir un capítulo por día; ya se verá. No he querido hacerlo muy largo, no llegará a los 20 capítulos. :$  
><strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios, levantáis mi moral con cada uno de ellos =)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 12.<span>  
><strong>

''Tengo que empezar a bajar las persianas'', pensó Santana al notar los primeros rayos de sol sobre sus párpados cerrados. Gruñó suavemente y se dio cuenta de que bajo ella se encontraba Brittany durmiendo, así que dejó de hacer ruido. Recordó de pronto lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír mientras abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de Brittany. Levantó la cabeza y le apartó el pelo de la cara para poder contemplarla mejor. Siempre le había gustado verla dormir. Tenía la sensación de que, mientras durmiera, nada podría molestarla. Además, estaba tan tierna durmiendo... Podría dar lo que fuera para que el sol volviera a esconderse y las dejara abrazarse durante un rato más, olvidando que existía algo más a parte de ellas dos. Posó suavemente sus labios contra los de Brittany y vio cómo sonreía débilmente ante ese beso. Lo repitió y esa sonrisa volvió a aparecer. Llevó los labios a la mejilla de Brittany y comenzó a besarla repetidamente, hasta que al final la sonrisa de Brittany se convirtió en una carcajada que contagió también a Santana. Siguió besándola entre carcajadas, hasta que al final Santana volvió a apoyarse sobre el pecho de Brittany.

-Buenos días.- susurró Brittany antes de darle un beso en la cabeza.

Santana la abrazó en respuesta y besó su cuello, haciendo que volviera a reírse. De pronto aquella risa le parecía el sonido más maravilloso que jamás podría escuchar.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?- preguntó Santana levantando la cabeza para besar su mejilla otra vez.

Brittany gimió mientras seguía riéndose y empezó a juguetear con el pelo de Santana.

-Creo que hoy tengo el día libre. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero levantarme...

Los brazos de Brittany se estrecharon más al rededor de Santana y hundió el rostro en su cuello mientras lo besaba. Santana le devolvió el abrazo mientras le acariciaba la pierna con el pie.

-Yo tampoco.

Volvieron a reírse cuando de pronto el móvil de Brittany comenzó a sonar.

-No contestes...- el susurro de Santana se perdió entre los labios de Brittany mientras seguía besándola, reteniéndola para ella sola.

-Espera...- Sonrió a Santana mientras la apartaba suavemente.- Sólo es un momento, podría ser importante.

Santana se apartó a regañadientes y dejó que Brittany saliera de la cama para buscar su bolso. No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al verla corretear desnuda por la habitación.

-¡Hola!- Brittany contestó lo más rápido posible al teléfono.- Sí, Quinn está en casa de Rachel y... digamos que he salido temprano.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Brittany mientras seguía hablando por teléfono. Después de unos minutos estando tumbada en la cama, Santana resopló, fuera quien fuera la persona que la había llamado se estaba ganando su odio.- Yo a ti también. Adiós.

Colgó y volvió a dejarlo en su bolso. Buscó con la vista por el suelo y comenzó a recoger la ropa que había volado por la habitación la noche anterior.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Santana desde la cama.

-Ya me he levantado... No me apetece volver a la cama.- Se puso la ropa interior rápidamente y luego comenzó a ponerse los pantalones.- ¿Tienes café?

Santana se levantó también y comenzó a vestirse.

-Sí, claro.- se puso una camiseta limpia y unos pantalones cortos.- Era Artie, ¿verdad?

La rubia asintió mientras se arreglaba un poco el pelo con las manos. Se giró y se encontró con la mirada decepcionada de Santana.

-¿Qué? No me mires así.

-No te he mirado de ninguna manera.- Terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió a la cocina.- Ya haré yo el café.

Brittany la siguió hasta la cocina y se apoyó en la pared mientras observaba cómo preparaba el desayuno. Se dio cuenta de que Santana intentaba evitar todo contacto visual con ella.

-¿He hecho algo mal?- preguntó desde su sitio.

-Déjalo, Britt.

-No, ¿he hecho algo?

Santana soltó la cafetera y se giró para mirar a Brittany.

-Más bien _no_ has hecho algo. ¿A qué estás jugando, Britt? Te dije lo que siento por ti, te acostaste conmigo, ¿y ahora le dices a Artie que también le quieres? ¿Significa que vas a casarte con él?

-San... No te enfades. Compréndeme, han sido siete años... no puedo cortar con él por... por lo que ha pasado.

La cara de Santana no podía estar más descompuesta en ese momento. Empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Insinúas que no sientes nada por mí? ¿Que fue sólo sexo?

Brittany puso sus manos en las caderas de Santana e intentó tranquilizarla.

-Claro que no. Siento algo por ti, San, y no puedo ignorarlo. Pero tampoco puedo ignorar que siento algo por Artie.

-Dios, Britt, ¡otra vez no!- la angustia se apoderó de Santana al recordar la primera vez que le confesó sus sentimientos a Brittany en el instituto.

-Sólo dame tiempo... por favor.

-¡No puedo darte tiempo!- apartó a Brittany de su lado y se concentró de nuevo en el café.- ¿No entiendes que no tenemos tiempo? Queda poco más de un mes para que tu _prometido_ venga y te haga su esposa. ¿Cómo quieres que te de tiempo?

Santana sintió cómo los brazos de Brittany la rodeaban por detrás. Brittany apoyó la cabeza sobre la de Santana y la abrazó. No le gustaba verla enfadada, y menos cuando se enfadaba por su culpa.

-Hagamos algo juntas.- Susurró Brittany.- Tomémonos un día para nosotras. Nada de hospitales. Nada de peleas.- Hizo girar a Santana para poder quedar cara a a cara con ella.- Quiero saber qué siento exactamente... Volvamos a ser sólo tú y yo durante un día. ¿Por favor?

Santana asintió mientras suspiraba ante la súplica de Brittany. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Santana y se dejó envolver por los brazos de la rubia mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Está bien. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

* * *

><p>-¡San! ¡Corre! ¡Tienes que ver esto!<p>

Santana llegó jadeando hasta el lugar donde Brittany había decidido pararse. Llevaban toda la mañana dando vueltas por la ciudad, enseñándole a Brittany todas las calles importantes que aún no había visto de Nueva York. A la hora de comer se habían parado para comprar un perrito caliente y habían decidido ir a Central Park para descansar un rato, pero Brittany no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver a todos los patos del estanque pasearse de arriba a abajo por el agua. Había salido corriendo en dirección hacia ellos para verlos más de cerca, sin avisar a Santana, así que ésta tuvo que darse prisa para alcanzarla. Se metió la mano en el bolso y sacó una bolsa llena de migas de pan.

-¿Llevas migas de pan en el bolso?

-Claro.- contestó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Empezó a lanzarlas a los patos para alimentarlos. De pronto agarró la mano de Santana y le pidió que hiciera lo mismo que ella. Santana cogió un puñado de migas de pan y las lanzó hacia una familia de patos que se acercaba. Brittany la abrazó, ilusionada porque Santana le hacía caso. De pronto Brittany se agachó para dar de comer a un patito que acababa de salir del estanque y se había acercado a ellas. Extendió la mano y dejó al pequeño pato picotear en su palma. Se rió ante las cosquillas que el pico del pato le hacían en la mano. Santana se agachó junto a ella.

-Prueba tú también, San. Míralo... ¿no es la cosa más mona del mundo?

Le tendió la bolsa y Santana cogió un puñado de migas. Dejó al pato picotear en su mano mientras sonreía, la verdad es que hacía cosquillas. Brittany empezó a acariciar al pato y a jugar con él. Para ser un pato salvaje parecía bastante simpático con los humanos. Aunque ¿qué ser viviente puede resistirse a Brittany? Santana también se unió al juego y empezó a marear al pequeño pato, enseñándole la comida y moviéndola de un sitio a otro para que la siguiera.

Después de un rato abrazó a Brittany por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

-Tenemos que irnos, Britt.

No pareció hacerle ilusión la idea de irse, pero se levantó del césped y se despidió del pato. Agarró la mano de Santana y empezaron a caminar de vuelta a casa, estaba oscureciendo. Brittany se giró, echando de menos a aquel pequeño pato y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con que las estaba siguiendo.

-¡Mira, San! Cree que somos sus mamás.- dijo riéndose y agachándose para acariciar al pato.

-Tienes que dejarlo en el estanque, Britt.

-Pero se va a poner muy triste... ¿Nos lo quedamos?

-Aaaah, no. No, no, no.- Santana se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza para rematar.- Y no me pongas esos ojos porque no.

De pronto Brittany se levantó y coloco al pato pegado a la cara de Santana.

-Por favor.- dijo Brittany detrás del pato, cambiando su voz para hacer creer a Santana que era el patito quien hablaba.- No me dejes aquí solito. Llévame contigo.

Santana suspiró y cogió al pato para pegarlo contra su pecho y sonreír a Brittany. La rubia comenzó a saltar de alegría y le dio un ligero beso a Santana mientras seguían andando en dirección a su casa de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo se va a llamar esta monada?- Preguntó Santana acariciando al pato, que se había acurrucado entre sus brazos.

-¡Capitán von Quack!- gritó Brittany emocionada.- ¡O Mr. Ducky!

-Pobrecito, ¡no se merece esos nombres!- comentó Santana riéndose.- Además, por lo que veo es una hembra.

-¡Una patita!- Brittany empezó a pensar un nombre para aquella pequeña pata.- Ya sé. Creo que tengo el nombre perfecto.

-Sorpréndeme.- suspiró Santana.

-Brittana. - se dirigió a la patita que Santana abrazaba y empezó a acariciarla.- ¿Qué te parece?

Santana no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Creo que ni yo habría elegido uno mejor.

* * *

><p>Santana encontró una caja de cartón sin usar en el trastero de su prima y la preparó metiendo dentro papeles de periódico para que Brittana la usara como cama provisional. Habían decidido que se la quedaría ella y que le comprarían una cama decente en unos días.<p>

-¿Y cómo saco a pasear a un pato?- preguntó Santana mientras ponía la caja al lado de su cama.

-No puedes sacarla a pasear... Creo que debes dejar que haga sus cosas por aquí y luego las limpias.

-¿Tengo que recoger la porquería de un pato?

-Brittana.- Corrigió Brittany dulcemente.

La pequeña pata comenzó a pasearse por la casa, mientras las dos discutían cómo cuidar de ella. Santana sólo pensaba en que más le valía a Brittany que después de todo esto cortase su compromiso con Artie. Brittany cogió un pequeño cuenco que Santana tenía en la cocina y lo llenó de migas de pan para que Brittana pudiera comer cuando quisiera. Lo dejó en el suelo de la cocina, junto al frigorífico. Cogió otro cuenco que rellenó con agua y lo dejó al lado de éste.

-Creo que necesito un baño...- comentó Santana después de preparar la cama improvisada de Brittana.

-Yo también...

En el rostro de Santana apareció una sonrisa mientras clavaba la vista en Brittany con la ceja levantada. La mirada de Brittany captó aquella sonrisa y entendió lo que insinuaba. Se acercó a Santana y rodeó su cintura con las manos mientras la besaba. Santana enredó los dedos en su pelo y se dejó llevar por aquel beso.

-¿Voy preparando la bañera?- preguntó Santana separándose un poco de Brittany.

-Sí, pero vamos a tener que cerrar la puerta... no quiero crearle un trauma a Brittana.

Una carcajada se escapó de los labios de Santana antes de separarse de ella e ir a buscar ropa de cambio. Parecía que iban a volver a pasar la noche juntas, así que sacó dos pijamas.

-¿Crees que Quinn sabe algo?- preguntó Santana mientras preparaba la bañera y cerraba la puerta.

-No es tonta y nos conoce demasiado bien. Creo que sabe perfectamente lo que pasa.

-¿No te preocupa?

-Es mi amiga... supongo que querrá lo mejor para mí, ¿no?

Santana cerró el grifo de la bañera y empezó a desnudarse.

-Supongo que sí.

Brittany se acercó a ella y la ayudó a desnudarse. La latina sonrió mientras hacia lo mismo con ella y la besó. Terminaron de deshacerse de sus ropas y Santana se apresuró a la bañera. Era bastante espaciosa, así que cabían las dos sin problema. Brittany se acomodó entre las piernas de Santana, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de ésta mientras los brazos de Santana la envolvían desde atrás.

-Dios mío, necesitaba un buen baño...- susurró Santana apoyando su cabeza en la de Brittany.

-Es genial después de estar todo el día por ahí dando vueltas.

Se acurrucó contra Santana cerrando los ojos para relajarse todo lo posible. Santana la abrazaba tanto con sus brazos como con sus piernas mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre la de Brittany. Se quedaron así, abrazadas durante un rato, en silencio, disfrutando del contacto de la piel de la otra. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Santana mientras acariciaba el brazo de Brittany, pensando en lo reconfortante que resultaba ese silencio para las dos. Besó su cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras apoyaba en ella la mejilla. Santana no necesitaba hablar, sólo necesitaba tenerla así, entre sus brazos y sólo para ella.

-Britt...- susurró Santana después de un rato, acariciando el brazo de Brittany.- El agua se está enfriando.

Brittany asintió con la cabeza y salió de la bañera. Se vistieron en seguida y decidieron pedir una ración de tacos para cada una. Brittana las recibió al salir del baño así Brittany se agachó para tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Bueno, Brittana, creo que es hora de que te vayas a la cama.- comentó la rubia.

-Pobre... sólo quiere estar con nosotras.

Santana se la arrebató y empezó a hacerle carantoñas mientras jugaba con ella.

-¡Estás malcriando a la pata!- comentó Brittany indignada.

-Venga, sólo esta noche. Por favooor.

Brittany se desentendió y fue a pedir los tacos por teléfono. Al volver junto a Santana, Brittana se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Santana le indicó que no hiciera ruido y la llevó hasta la caja que le había preparado.

-¿Vas a ser tú la que malcría y yo la severa?- preguntó Brittany cuando Santana se sentó junto a ella en el sofá.

-Sólo es una pata.

-Es _nuestra_ pata, San. Y hay que enseñarle que si es hora de irse a la cama, es hora de irse a la cama. ¿O la vas a estar durmiendo en tus brazos hasta que sea adulta?

-Creí que para tener estas discusiones tenías que ser madre...- replicó Santana cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah, con que ahora no eres madre.

-¡Es un pato!-gritó Santana indignada.

De pronto las dos escucharon un ruido procedente de la habitación de Santana; Brittana se había despertado. Santana corrió a la habitación y la volvió a coger en brazos, intentando que se durmiera de nuevo.

-Será un pato, pero se te cae la baba por ella.- comentó Brittany desde la puerta.

-Yo al menos me preocupo por ella.- replicó dándole la espalda.

Llamaron a la puerta y Brittany se apresuró a abrir. Cuando Brittana se durmió otra vez, Santana la dejó en su caja y cerró la puerta de la habitación con cuidado. No quería entrar en la cocina, ya no tenía hambre, así que decidió ponerse una película, pero antes de llegar sintió los brazos de Brittany rodear su pecho desde detrás y los labios de la rubia comenzaron a besar su mejilla repetidamente. Santana se rió con ese ataque cariñoso que le había dado a Brittany y se dio la vuelta. Intentó hablar, pero los labios de Brittany se lo impidieron.

-Lo siento.- susurró Brittany entre beso y beso.- No quiero que estemos enfadadas.

-Yo tampoco.- enredó los dedos en el pelo rubio de Brittany y la abrazó mientras besaba su cuello.- La próxima vez la acostaré cuando tú me lo digas.

-No, podemos hacerlo a tu manera. No me importa... Pero no nos peleemos por estas tonterías.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar? Así no puedo besarte.

La besó mientras la dirigía hacia la cocina, Brittany se separó de ella y abrió la bolsa con los tacos. Al ver la cena, el estómago de Santana volvió a abrirse, se apresuró a sacar dos platos y Brittany depositó los tacos en ellos. Tras cenar decidieron sentarse en el sofá para ver una película, así que Santana se apresuró en preparar la televisión mientras Brittany se acomodaba en el sofá. Se había acostado en un lado del sofá, por lo que Santana decidió recostarse entre sus piernas, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho mientras la abrazaba. Brittany le acariciaba el pelo mientras veían la película, y Santana de vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza para darle algún beso en el cuello junto con un suave mordisco que hacía a Brittany producir una adorable y gutural risa.

Brittany comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras con la otra mano le apartaba el pelo que caía sobre su cara. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que las dos habían dejado de prestar atención a la película y se habían centrado en simplemente abrazarse, acariciarse y, de vez en cuando, besarse.

-¿En qué piensas, Britt?- Santana había notado que desde hacía un rato Brittany había dejado de acariciarla y había clavado la vista en la pared.

Brittany volvió a la realidad y abrazó a Santana.

-Pensaba en nosotras.- Santana se acurrucó en el pecho de Brittany y sonrió cerrando de nuevo los ojos.- San, ¿esto está bien?

La latina sabía por qué lo preguntaba. Sintió de pronto una gran incomodidad al darse cuenta de que también en su mente se estaba formando la misma pregunta. Brittany estaba prometida con Artie y, en su ausencia, estaba en esa situación con ella. ¿Por qué creía estar viviendo de nuevo el instituto?

-Es complicado, Britt. Sólo es eso.

-Hace años Artie se enfadó conmigo por hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo.

-No, B. Esto es diferente.- Santana levantó la cabeza para mirar a Brittany a los ojos.- Tú no sabías lo que hacías... ahora es distinto. Eres perfectamente consciente de lo que está pasando, sabes perfectamente qué estás haciendo.

-¿No es eso peor?- Brittany dejó caer su cabeza en el sofá y dejó que sus párpados se cerrasen.

Santana llevó la mano a la nuca de Brittany y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Eh, escúchame. No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras hacer, Britt.- besó su mejilla y pegó sus labios a su oído. Le dolía lo que iba a decirle.- ¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa en taxi? Si me lo pides, puedo alejarme hasta que te aclares.

-¡No!- los brazos de Brittany rodearon el cuello de Santana y la estrecharon contra ella. Santana enterró la cara en su pelo y suspiró aliviada; lo último que quería era alejarse de ella, y más ahora.- No quiero que te alejes. Te necesito, y ahora más que nunca. Necesito aclararme, pero te necesito a mi lado para ello.

Los brazos de Santana devolvieron el abrazo de Brittany. La película hacía tiempo que había terminado, pero no les importaba, ya no había nada aparte de ellas. Santana la besó, y Brittany comenzó a acariciar su espalda, llevando su otra mano hasta el muslo de Santana. La latina gimió ante aquella caricia, y eso hizo que las caricias de Brittany se volvieran más intensas. De pronto las manos de Brittany se deshicieron de la camiseta de Santana y la lanzó lejos para centrarse en su pecho.

-Para...- jadeó Santana.- Aquí no.

Se levantó del sofá y agarró la mano de Brittany. Tampoco le apetecía ir a su habitación; sería un pato, pero no le parecía ético hacerlo delante de Brittana, así que se metieron en la habitación de Natalie. Brittany volvió a besarla, haciendo a Santana estremecerse bajo sus caricias.

-Esta vez me toca a mí dominar, San.

Santana sonrió ante la idea, le devolvió el beso y se dejó llevar por las caricias de Brittany mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas! =) Tengo que decir que ya he terminado el último capítulo, y como quiero acabar cuanto antes con este fic he decidido que voy a empezar a subir un capítulo por día... o al menos intentarlo. xD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 13.<span>**

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan afortunada en su vida. Desde que Brittany había aparecido hacía algo más de un mes, Santana se sentía flotando en una nube, alejada de el resto de las personas, dejándose llevar por las corrientes de viento. Mientras observaba el relajado subir y bajar del pecho de Brittany por culpa de su suave respiración al dormir, pensaba en los maravillosos días que aquella rubia le estaba regalando. Pensó en el día que fueron a comprar una cama decente para Brittana, a la que habían acomodado junto a la cama de Santana; en las horas que la había estado acompañando en el hospital mientras hacia su visita diaria a Natalie, esperando que de alguna forma despertase de nuevo y pudiera ver lo feliz que era ahora; en todas y cada una de las noches que pasaban haciendo el amor en aquel apartamento, como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido durante esos siete años.

Ya era bastante tarde, pero antes de que amaneciera había bajado las persianas con cuidado para mantener la penumbra en la habitación; no quería que Brittany se despertara por culpa del sol. Desde hacía varias noches, Santana había comenzado a despertarse temprano para bajar las persianas y quedarse acurrucada junto a ella en la cama, acariciando la delicada piel de Brittany mientras la observaba dormir. Era en estos momentos, cuando Santana se despertaba simplemente para quedarse en silencio y contemplar a Brittany dormir, en los que la latina se daba cuenta de que podría dar cualquier cosa por poder pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

Sintió de pronto unos pequeños pasos acercarse por el pasillo y sonrió al ver a su pequeña pata entrar en la habitación. Se habían acostumbrado a dejar la puerta abierta de la habitación, ya que a Brittana no le gustaba estar sola y cada vez que se despertaba comenzaba a buscarlas por toda la casa. La agarró por debajo de las alas y la subió a la cama con ellas. Brittana se subió sobre el vientre de la rubia e intentó mantener el equilibrio, pero acabó resbalándose. Entonces Brittany se despertó entre carcajadas por culpa de las cosquillas que las plumas del animal producían sobre su piel.

-¡No la subas a la cama! - Brittany dejó a la pata en el suelo y miró severamente a Santana.- Algún día acabará durmiendo con nosotras por tu culpa.

Santana pasó una pierna por encima de la cadera de Brittany y la acorraló contra el colchón para poder besarla. Brittany sonrió y se dejó llevar por aquel torrente de sensaciones que experimentaba cada vez que los labios de Santana correteaban de arriba a abajo por su cuello. Brittana empezó a graznar desde el suelo y Santana se vio obligada a parar. Volvió a tomar a la pequeña pata y la sentó sobre su regazo.

-Para ti también tengo, pequeña celosa.- comentó antes de empezar a besar a la pata.

Brittany miró el reloj de su muñeca y decidió que ya era hora de levantarse.

-¿Vamos a ir hoy a ver a Natalie?- preguntó Brittany mientras se preparaba la ropa para ducharse.

-Sí, pero después. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Vale, pero recuerda que hoy comemos fuera. ¿Paso a recogerte?

Santana sonrió. Otra vez volvía a flotar en la nube.

-Claro, pasa sobre las dos y media.

Se levantó de la cama y dejó al animal en el suelo mientras comenzaba a prepararse la ropa. En cuanto Brittany terminó de ducharse se apresuró ella a hacer lo mismo, odiaba llegar tarde al trabajo.

Brittany preparó el desayuno mientras Brittana se encargaba de devorar la comida para patos que habían comprado días anteriores entre las dos. Al terminar de prepararlo, se agachó para jugar con la pequeña pata, haciéndola seguir su mano para luego empezar acariciarla. Notó cómo Santana se sentaba a la mesa y se levantó para lavarse las manos y acompañarla. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a beber de su café.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mientras estoy fuera?- Preguntó Santana.

La rubia se colocó una mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba. Entonces sonrió y se dirigió a Santana.

-Voy a acercarme al ático en el que vivía y a traer mi propia ropa.

-Britt, puedes usar mi ropa las veces que quieras. No hace falta que...

Santana dejó de hablar al ver cómo Brittany alzaba la mano derecha en frente de ella. Contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de que en su dedo anular ya no estaba aquel molesto anillo dorado que había aceptado hacía un mes. Miró a Brittany, estaba sonriendo con la más tierna mirada que había visto en esos ojos azules. Santana quiso hablar, pero la rubia le indicó que no lo hiciera durante un momento. Vio cómo se llevaba las manos a la parte trasera de su cuello y descolgaba la cadena que llevaba. Deslizó el anillo de oro blanco que colgaba de ella y se lo colocó en el dedo, justo donde antes había llevado el otro anillo.

-Así debió ser siempre.

La respiración de Santana sonaba entrecortada, no sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo reaccionar. No podía ser cierto... ¿La estaba escogiendo a ella? ¿De verdad?

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Se acabó Artie, San. Somos tú y yo... Siempre fuimos tú y yo.

* * *

><p>El camarero les tomó nota en cuanto se sentaron en la mesa. A Santana le encantaba aquel restaurante por el rápido y eficaz servicio del que disponían, odiaba tener que esperar. Como habían acordado en el desayuno, Brittany fue a recogerla a la hora de comer, y Santana agradeció profundamente que la rescatara de aquel lío de papeles que le habían dejado. Era la primera vez que salían a comer desde que, llamándolo de alguna forma, estaban juntas, y Santana creía que era un buen cambio en la rutina.<p>

-¿Se lo has dicho a Artie?- preguntó Santana mientras bebía la cerveza que le acababan de traer.

-En realidad no. No puedo hacerlo por teléfono...

-¿Vas a decírselo cuando vuelva? Eso es dentro de dos semanas.

Brittany asintió con la cabeza y agarró la mano de Santana, notando la preocupación en su rostro. De pronto una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Brittany, haciendo que se asustara y soltara a Santana para poder ver quién la agarraba. Se relajó al ver que Rachel y Quinn estaban detrás suya.

-¡Hola!- Brittany se levantó y abrazó a sus dos amigas.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Rachel quería invitarme a comer.- comentó Quinn.

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo Rachel entusiasmada.- Comamos todas juntas. Ah, ¡hola Santana!

-Oye. yo había pedido un plato de comida, pero no sabía que veníais las dos con él.

-Venga, San. Será divertido. -dijo Brittany mientras le agarraba la mano para cambiarse de mesa.

Aceptó a regañadientes y se sentaron las cuatro juntas. Santana tuvo que hablar con el camarero para decirle que iban a cambiarse de mesa, que le trajera la comida a la nueva mesa.

-¿Qué habéis hecho en mi ausencia, chicas?- preguntó Brittany.

-Pues, para tu información, Quinn se ha convertido en una ocupa y no hay forma de echarla de mi apartamento.

-Perdona, tú eres la que me impide irme.- contraatacó la rubia fingiendo indignación.

-Vaya, Fabray y Berry, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?- comentó Santana poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Quinn levantó una ceja esperando una respuesta de su amiga. Brittany le dio un codazo a la latina para que siguiera hablando.

-No me digas que no os habéis liado...

-Santana, sólo vivimos juntas.- contestó Rachel.- Como... dos amigas corrientes.

-Por favor, se ve el arco iris en el ambiente. Hay más tensión sexual entre vosotras que en una sala de rehabilitación de ''adictos al sexo''.

Rachel dirigió una mirada a Quinn y ésta se rió mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su compañera de piso. La pequeña diva también se rió.

-Sí, Santana. Me has pillado, estoy loca por Rachel Berry.

Brittany entendió por el tono de Quinn que estaba bromeando para fastidiar a Santana, pero no entendía por qué la cara de Rachel por un momento se había quedado rígida para luego volver a reírse. Era como si las palabras de Quinn estuvieran haciéndole daño.

El camarero trajo los platos de Brittany y Santana y tomó nota de las otras dos chicas.

-¡Ah! Por fin.- Dijo Santana clavando el tenedor en su plato.- Creí que iba a desmayarme.

Hablaron durante toda la comida, sobre Nueva York, sobre sus nuevas vidas, sobre todas las anécdotas que les habían pasado. Santana se enteró de que Quinn ahora era profesora de instituto y había conseguido plaza en uno que pillaba cerca del apartamento en el que vivía Santana. Al parecer, la rubia estaba buscando un piso para poder mudarse a vivir ahí cuanto antes. La latina se dio cuenta que Rachel y Quinn estaban haciendo lo posible por mantener al margen el tema de la boda, y como Brittany tampoco parecía querer hablar de ello, siguió uniéndose a las distintas conversaciones que se formaban en la mesa.

Después de comer, Santana anunció que debía ir al hospital a ver a su prima, pero le dijo a Brittany que podía quedarse con ellas si le apetecía. Quinn se levantó un momento y se llevó a Santana al baño antes de que pudiera dejar la mesa.

-Oye, no quería preguntar ahí en medio, pero ¿cómo vais con el tema de… ? Ya sabes.

-Tranquila, Q.- Dijo Santana poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga.- Creo que está yendo muy bien todo.

-No quiero que ninguna de las dos lo pase mal. ¿Me prometes que no tengo que preocuparme de nada?

-Sí, tranquila.- Santana llevó la vista hacia la mesa donde las demás estaban sentadas y miró a Quinn a los ojos.- Creo que deberías preocuparte más de otra persona... Estás haciendo daño a Rachel.

Quinn frunció el ceño, confundida. Exigiendo una explicación a aquel comentario. No recibió ninguna respuesta, Santana se despidió de ella y se dirigió a la puerta.

Mientras caminaba hacia el hospital, sintió de pronto que alguien la agarraba de la mano y se unía a ella mientras caminaba por la calle.

-¿Creías que te iba a dejar sola, San?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Santana y apretó la mano de Brittany.

-Sólo pensaba que tal vez prefirieras quedarte con ellas en vez de venir a un triste hospital.

-No, prefiero ir contigo.

Por suerte habían ido a un restaurante no muy alejado, así que pudieron llegar pronto al hospital. Ryan estaba sentado en el sillón, últimamente no había día que no se lo encontraran allí. Le había presentado a Brittany hacía pocos días, pero ya se llevaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Se levantó al verlas y las abrazó con fuerza mientras les explicaba que iba a bajar un momento a tomar algo y les pedía que cuidasen de Natalie en su ausencia.

-Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo.- contestó Brittany dándole una palmada en la espalda.

El chico salió de la habitación, y Santana se acercó a su prima. Acarició su frente, las heridas más leves se habían cerrado por completo, así que sólo quedaban por cicatrizar los puntos en el labio y en la ceja. Le habían quitado la venda de la cabeza, por lo que pudo ver que su pelo, que habían rasurado para poder cerrar la hemorragia, estaba comenzando a crecer de nuevo.

-Hola, Natalie...- susurró mientras la besaba en la frente.

Brittany se acercó también y agarró la mano de Santana mientras acariciaba la de Natalie.

-Hola, Naty. Soy yo otra vez, Brittany.- hizo una pausa. No sabía qué decirle, ni siquiera se conocían de una forma directa, pero llevaba visitándola desde hacía un mes, y de alguna forma le dolía verla así.- Tienes que despertar pronto, Natalie. Santana se ha traído un pato a tu casa y te está dejando todo hecho un asco. Hay cacas por el suelo y pisadas de pato por todo el baño.

Santana comenzó a reírse de pronto ante la forma de hacer despertar a Natalie que estaba usando Brittany y volvió a acariciar la frente de su prima.

-Pues sí, Natalie, pero eso no es todo. En tu ausencia, estoy haciendo el amor con Brittany todas las noches posibles en _tu_ cama porque es la más grande.

-Además, ha estado usando tu ropa... ¡Incluso la interior!

Las risas volvieron a Santana, contagiando también a Brittany. La rubia sintió cómo la cabeza de Santana se apoyaba sobre su hombro y le dio un beso, dejándose envolver por aquel maravilloso olor que el cabello de Santana desprendía.

-Y que sepas que no vamos a poder encargar más pizzas. Brittana, nuestra pata, ha espantado al chico de las pizzas.- Comentó Santana agarrando la mano de Natalie, que Brittany acariciaba.

En ese momento, Ryan entró de nuevo. Sonrió al ver a Santana y a Brittany compartir un momento tan íntimo con Natalie y se sentó en el sillón, sujetando la otra mano de su novia. Estuvieron así durante más de una hora. De vez en cuando, Santana y Brittany hacían algún comentario como los anteriores para intentar que de alguna forma sus risas llegaran a Natalie.

-¿Lo habéis notado?

Ryan se levantó del sillón sin soltar la mano de su novia y miró expectante a Santana y a Brittany. La latina sujetó la mano de su prima y miró a su amigo, esperando que se explicase. De repente ella también lo notó. Un temblor, un leve movimiento, pero al menos era eso, movimiento. Los dedos de Natallie se estaban moviendo. Brittany observó el ceño de Natalie, estaba arrugándose lentamente. Se apresuró hacia la puerta y corrió por el pasillo buscando alguna enfermera.

-Natalie.- Susurró Santana con lágrimas en los ojos.- Natalie, ¿me oyes?- Llevó la otra mano a la mejilla de su prima y observó cómo poco a poco intentaba abrir los ojos. Finalmente lo consiguió. Las lágrimas de Santana empezaron a recorrer su rostro al ver de nuevo aquellos olvidados ojos verdes oscuros.- ¡Natalie!

Su prima intentó sonreír. La enfermera llegó de repente, seguida de una ansiosa Brittany y es pidió a Ryan y a Santana que se fueran. La latina renegó, pero Ryan la convenció para dejar a la enfermera hacer su trabajo, así que finalmente se rindió. ¿Qué más daba? Había abierto los ojos. Se había despertado. Había recuperado a su prima.

Ya había anochecido cuando les permitieron volver a entrar para ver a Natalie. Santana apretaba la mano de Brittany en la sala de espera, ansiosa por entrar y poder abrazar a su prima de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo podrá volver a casa?- preguntó Santana.

-Aún no se ha recuperado del todo, así que tardará un par de semanas en que le den el alta.- Respondió la enfermera.- Pero durante ese tiempo podrá recibir visitas. Por suerte el accidente no le ha dejado secuelas psíquicas como amnesia ni tampoco le ha provocado parálisis física. Lo único que os pido es que la dejéis descansar.

-¿Más?- preguntó Brittany inocentemente.

Santana agarró su mano ante la mirada asesina de la enfermera y la arrastró hasta la habitación de Natalie. Nada más entrar, soltó a la rubia y corrió hacia su prima. La abrazó con cuidado de no hacerle daño y lloró sobre ella mientras no dejaba de besar su mejilla. Brittany se apoyó contra la pared, observando aquella tierna escena. No podía oír lo que decían, pero se lo imaginaba. Además, no le importaba, era algo privado entre Santana y Natalie, y lo respetaba.

De pronto los ojos de Natalie se posaron en la mirada de Brittany y le preguntó algo a Santana. Ésta sonrió a Brittany y le tendió la mano. La rubia sonrió y la aceptó, acercándose a Santana. Sintió cómo los brazos de la latina rodeaban su cintura y cómo apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Brittany colocó un brazo al rededor de la cadera de Santana y extendió el otro hacia Natalie.

-Soy Brittany, encantada.

-¿La que hace el amor con mi prima en _mi _cama?- preguntó Natalie levantando la ceja y estrechando la mano de Brittany.

Las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron ante aquella pregunta y notó cómo Santana se reía pegada a ella.

-Tranquila, sólo bromea.- dijo Santana, abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

-Hola, Brittany. Yo soy Natalie. Creo que ya nos conocíamos, de alguna forma.- Natalie se recostó en la camilla y sonrió a las dos chicas.- Gracias por cuidar de mi prima en mi ausencia.

-De nada, pero intenta no ausentarte más.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.- Natalie sonrió, ahora entendía por qué Santana no había podido olvidar a aquella chica en siete años.- Bueno, ¿quién me va a explicar eso del pato?

* * *

><p>Sobre las diez y media llegaron al apartamento de Santana. Natalie las había echado acudiendo al hecho de que tenía que descansar, al igual que ellas. Ryan, sin embargo, sí que se había quedado en el hospital junto a su novia, cosa que Santana entendía. Al llegar, Brittany les preparó una sopa caliente, no tenían mucha hambre y estaba refrescando esa noche, así que les sentaría muy bien. Brittana se había quedado dormida en su nueva cama, cosa que entristeció a Santana, quien se había acostumbrado a dormirla entre sus brazos.<p>

Después de cenar, Brittany comenzó a buscar un pijama en la bolsa que había traído con su ropa. No quería traerse muchas cosas, ya que contaba que cuando Natalie estuviera bien no la querría por ahí rondando.

-Yo sí quiero que te quedes. - Dijo Santana cuando le explicó por qué no había traído toda su ropa.- Además, no vas a casarte, y el ático es de Artie. ¿Dónde vivirás?

-Quinn ha encontrado un piso donde vivir, me acoplaré allí. O me iré a un hotel.

Terminó de vestirse y Santana se acercó a ella por detrás. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y apartó el pelo de su cuello para besarlo por detrás. Sintió erizarse el vello de Brittany y volvió a hacerlo.

-No entiendo por qué te empeñas en vestirte... No haces más que ponerlo difícil.

Brittany se rió y se giró para besarla, llevando las manos a las caderas de Santana mientras ésta rodeaba su cuello con los brazos. El momento fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quién llama a estas horas?- preguntó Santana indignada y abandonando la habitación.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró, para su sorpresa, con su vecina, la señora Roberts y su hija pequeña, Hannah.

-Hola, Santana. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

La señora Roberts era una mujer menuda, bajita y escuálida. Santana advirtió que sus ojeras estaban bastante pronunciadas, y sus ojos parecían rojos e hinchados. Pocas veces la había visto, normalmente era Hannah la que hablaba con ella cuando necesitaba una niñera, pero Santana creyó que nunca la había visto tan desfavorecida como esa noche. No sabía mucho sobre la vida de aquella mujer, sólo lo que Hannah le había contado. Sabía que hacía un par de años que su marido las había abandonado, obligándolas a vivir sólo con el dinero que la señor Roberts ganaba en el bar en el que trabajaba. Una de las razones por las que Santana cuidaba de la la niña era por la vida que vivía; nunca le gustó que tuviera que verse así, por eso siempre que podía cuidaba de ella por su madre.

-No, no, pase señora Roberts.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Verás, quería pedirte un favor muy grande...

-Claro, lo que sea.- contestó Santana mientras miraba a Hannah, preguntándose por qué no estaba ya en la cama.

-Tengo que viajar urgentemente a Arizona por asuntos familiares.- Dijo la mujer.- ¿Te importaría cuidar de Hannah mientras no estoy? Sé que te aprecia mucho y no puedo encontrar a una niñera en poco tiempo...

La vista de Santana se clavó en la niña. Llevaba en su mano una pequeña maleta y mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo mientras su madre esperaba una respuesta.

-Por supuesto.- no se lo pensó dos veces. Sentía mucha debilidad por aquella niña, y sabía que Hannah la quería como a una hermana. Nunca le había gustado decepcionar a sus seres queridos.- Quédese tranquila, cuidaré de ella.

La señora Roberts asintió y se fue dándole las gracias. Santana le tendió una mano a Hannah y ésta la aceptó. Cerró la puerta tras la niña y la sentó en la cocina. La vista de Hannah seguía clavada en el suelo. Brittany había estado escuchando desde la habitación y decidió acercarse.

-Hola, Hannah.- Dijo Brittany agachándose para hablar con ella.- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

La niña asintió sin mirarla. Brittany llevó la vista hasta Santana, preocupada por aquella niña.

-¿Has cenado, cariño?- preguntó Santana.- Te puedo preparar un bocadillo...

-Ya he cenado...

Santana se acercó y se agachó junto a Brittany. Llevó su mano a la barbilla de la niña y la levantó, estaba llorando. Los ojos de Hannah se cruzaron con la preocupada mirada de Santana y empezó a sollozar. Santana la abrazó y sintió cómo los brazos de la niña rodeaban su cuello. La sujetó con fuerza desde abajo y la levantó mientras las piernas de Hannah se abrazaban a sus caderas. Se dirigió al salón y se sentó en el sofá, dejando que Hannah llorase todo lo que tenía que llorar. Brittany sacó un par de pañuelos para limpiar la nariz de la niña cuando se separó de Santana.

La latina besó la mejilla de la niña y comenzó a apartar el pelo de su cara. Hannah seguía sollozando y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Santana mientras ella la acariciaba para calmarla.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño?- preguntó Santana dándole un beso en la cabeza.- Venga, cuéntamelo.

La niña dejó de sollozar después de unos minutos y se abrazó a Santana.

-No quiero ir... No quiero ir...

-¿A dónde?- Santana separó con suavidad a la niña de su pecho y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.- Venga, cálmate. Cuéntame lo que pasa.

-Mi mamá ha ido a buscar trabajo en Arizona... porque aquí no tenemos dinero. Pero dice que... dice que...- La niña comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a Santana. Ella la abrazó también y esperó a que se calmara y siguiera hablando.- No quiero ir a un orfanato, tía Tana.

Santana se puso rígida y acarició la espalda de la niña.

-No vas a ir a ningún orfanato. Tu madre no te dejaría.

-Ella es la que lo ha dicho. Dice que no puede cuidar de mí... que cuando lleguemos me dejará en uno, que no la echaré de menos porque alguien vendrá y me acogerá en su familia... Pero yo no quiero.

Brittany miraba con ojos como platos a la niña y luego llevó la mirada a Santana. Ella estaba igual, no entendía lo que ocurría, tal vez ni siquiera se hubiera enterado bien la niña.

-Cariño, lo habrás entendido mal... No... No habrá dicho eso. Seguro que en Arizona seréis muy felices.

-No quiero ir con ella...

-Es tu madre, Hannah.- Notó que la niña se aferraba más fuerte a ella. La apartó para poder mirarla a la cara obligándola a dejar de llorar por un momento.- ¿Qué está pasando, Hannah?

-Desde que mi papá se fue... Por las noches... Vuelve a casa y habla raro... y... y anda raro... y grita... y tengo que cerrar la puerta de mi habitación para no oírla... No quiero ir con ella...

-Dios...- Brittany se llevó las manos a la boca mientras se daba cuenta de lo que quería decir la niña. Andar raro, hablar raro... Dos opciones: alcohol o drogas. Se sentó junto a Santana y empezó a apartar el pelo de la cara de la niña.

Los brazos de Santana se aferraron lo más fuerte posible a la niña. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes del comportamiento de su vecina? Se sentía culpable de todo lo que había vivido aquella pobre niña, de todas las secuelas que posiblemente le dejarían esas experiencias.

-Vale, venga. Vamos a hacer una cosa, vamos a darte un baño y te pondremos el pijama, ¿vale?- Santana sintió cómo la niña movía la cabeza en señal de aprobación.- Y después nos vamos a sentar a ver un rato la televisión... y no vamos a hablar más de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Hannah asintió. Santana se levantó del sofá y la llevó hasta el baño. Le pidió a Brittany que le sacara el pijama de la maleta a la niña y ella obedeció. Santana le preparó una bañera a Hannah y le lavó el pelo con cuidado. De pronto la niña empezó a salpicarle agua a la cara, haciendo que Santana diera un bote y empezara a reírse. Hannah se rió también y siguió tirándole agua.

-¡Como no te estés quieta pienso ahogarte!

Brittany entró con el pijama de la niña en las manos y contempló la escena. La niña seguía lanzando agua y Santana contraatacaba apuntando a la cara de Hannah con la ducha y abriendo el grifo, haciendo que la pequeña rubia gritase mientras se reía. Si ya era adorable ver a Santana con Brittana, verla jugar de esa forma con Hannah le pareció a Brittany la cosa más maravillosa que había visto en la vida. No pudo evitar reírse. Las otras dos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Brittany y empezaron a mojarla también. Brittany gritó, sorprendida, se acercó a la bañera y comenzó a tirar agua a Santana también.

Después de la pelea de agua, se encargaron de terminar de lavar a Hannah y le pusieron el pijama. Brittany tomó a la niña y empezó a jugar con ella, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga. La llevaron al sofá y Hannah se sentó sobre las rodillas de Santana, acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Santana...- dijo de pronto la niña.

-Dime, cariño.

-¿No podrías adoptarme tú?.

Santana besó la mejilla de la niña y suspiró mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la de Hannah.

-Hemos dicho que no vamos a hablar de eso.

-Pero quiero vivir contigo...- La niña bostezó y cerró los ojos.- Quiero que seas mi mamá. Brittany podría vivir con nosotras... Nos lo pasamos bien las tres juntas.

La mano de Brittany acarició la mejilla de Hannah, haciéndola sonreír. Se quedaron en silencio, ninguna de ellas tenía ganas de hablar. Después de un rato, cuando se cercioraron de que Hannah se había dormido, se levantaron y la llevaron a la cama de Santana. Brittany la arropó mientras Santana acariciaba su frente. La otra mano de Santana buscó la de Brittany y salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Habían sacado de la habitación a Brittana y la habían dejado durmiendo en la cocina, así la niña no se asustaría al verla.

Brittany se acostó en la cama de Natalie, pero Santana se quedó sentada en el borde. La mano de Brittany acarició su espalda, intentando animarla. Santana se acostó a su lado, notando al instante cómo Brittany pegaba el pecho a su espalda, abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?- preguntó Brittany en un susurro.- No puedes dejarla con su madre. Es... horrible.

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué puedo hacer, Britt? Va a mandarla a un orfanato, es decisión de su madre. Yo no puedo intervenir.

-¿Y si la denuncias? Podrías llamar a servicios sociales...

-Créeme, es mejor para Hannah ir al orfanato. No quiero que su madre se enfade con ella por involucrar a los servicios sociales en sus vidas... podría hacerle cualquier cosa.

Brittany acarició su cabeza.

-Podrías...

-No, Britt. No.- Santana no tuvo que oír acabar la frase para saber lo que estaba apunto de pedirle.- Un pato vale, pero una niña... es una persona.

-Pero alguien lo hará en algún momento, y ella prefiere que seas tú.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¿Cómo voy a cuidar de una niña si ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mí misma? No sé cocinar y ni siquiera tengo una casa propia. ¡Nunca me darían su custodia! ¡Dios...!

El brazo de Brittany liberó la cintura de Santana y la rubia le dio la espalda. Santana suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Brittany y acarició su pelo rubio, acercándose a su oído. Pasó el otro brazo por la cintura de Brittany y la abrazó. Enterró la cara en su pelo y besó el primer rincón de cuello que encontró.

-Lo siento... No quería hablarte así.- Brittany no se movió y eso hizo a Santana sentirse peor. De pronto su cuerpo fue poseído por un silencioso llanto. Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el cabello de Brittany.- Es sólo que me siento impotente, porque quiero a esa niña más que a mí misma y no puedo hacer nada por ella.- La voz ronca de Santana por culpa de las lágrimas hizo que Brittany acariciara el brazo que rodeaba su cadera.- Y encima la pago contigo... y me duele. Me duele muchísimo porque... porque...- Los sollozos ahogaron su voz, impidiéndole seguir hablando. Sintió cómo Brittany se giraba y rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, abrazándola, dejando que llorara sobre ella. Santana enterró su rostro en el cuello de Brittany.- No sé vivir sin ti, Britt. Nunca supe hacerlo.

También los ojos de Brittany comenzaron a llorar. Abrazó más fuerte a Santana mientras se dejaba envolver por aquel dulce llanto que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. La latina se dio cuenta de los sollozos de la rubia y la rodeó con un brazo mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla, obligándola a levantar la mirada hacia ella. La besó, dándole todo el amor que podía con ese beso. Quería que supiera cuánto la estaba queriendo en ese momento, cuánto la había querido siempre, y cuánto podría llegar a quererla. Finalmente, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Brittany. Las dos se quedaron así, abrazadas, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de la otra contra el suyo propio.

-Te amo, Santana.

Brittany lo susurró casi sin querer, notando cómo su cuerpo se relajaba completamente tras decir en voz alta aquello que durante tanto tiempo se había guardado para sí misma. No sabía si Santana la había escuchado, no sabía si seguía despierta. De pronto sintió cómo se acurrucaba contra su pecho y la abrazaba un poco más fuerte, entendiendo así que la había oído. No le hacía falta verla, sabía que estaba sonriendo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Santana se despertó al sentir el sol en sus ojos, como todas las mañanas. Era la hora de levantarse y bajar las persianas para volver a dejar la habitación a oscuras e impedir que Brittany se despertara. Levantó la cabeza del pecho de Brittany, sintiendo cómo el brazo de la rubia rodeaba su cintura. De pronto notó algo extraño, algo que no cuadraba con la situación. Otro brazo abrazaba su cintura y otro cuerpo más pequeño estaba acurrucado contra ella. Se giró y recordó la noche anterior, cómo había aceptado cuidar de Hannah hasta que su madre volviera, cómo se había enterado de la situación que vivía aquella niña en su casa. Abrazó a la niña con el brazo libre y sintió cómo se movía bajo su abrazo. Estaba despierta.

-Hola.- dijo Hannah levantando la mirada.

Santana se llevó un dedo a los labios y le pidió silencio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Brittany. Hannah levantó la cabeza y sonrió al ver a Brittany dormida bajo Santana, le recordaba a una niña pequeña. Con cuidado, se colocó al otro lado de Brittany y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Santana. Acarició los mechones de Brittany, que resplandecían por culpa de los rayos de sol que estaban entrando, y sonrió.

-Es muy guapa.- susurró Hanna hacia Santana.- Creo que te quiere mucho.

Santana no pudo evitar sonreír. Llevó una mano al pelo de la niña y lo revolvió.

-Te diré un secreto.- Susurró.- Yo a ella también.

La niña pasó un brazo por la cintura de Brittany mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, al igual que había hecho Santana.

-Entonces yo también.

Las dos vieron cómo los párpados de Brittany se cerraban con fuerza ante la luz del sol. Hannah se apartó para dejar que se despertara tranquilamente. Brittany abrazó un poco más fuerte a Santana y escondió los ojos en su pecho mientras producía unos pequeños gruñidos. Santana la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras Hannah intentaba no reírse. Brittany se llevó una mano a la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara y, con los ojos entrecerrados para que el sol no le molestase, levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Buenos días...- Dijo restregando sus ojos con la mano. Miró a Santana e intentó besarla, pero ella fue más rápida y giró la cara para recibir el beso en la mejilla.

-Britt, cielo, tenemos visita.

La rubia abrió un poco más los ojos y miró a la pequeña que estaba sentada a su lado Acarició el pelo de Hannah y le pellizcó un moflete.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?- preguntó Brittany.- Te dejamos en la otra cama.

-Esta mañana. Me he despertado y no podía dormir otra vez.

-Me estaba ayudando a mantenerte dormida, pero creo que el señor Sol no quiere que duermas.- dijo Santana recogiendo el pelo de Brittany por detrás de sus orejas.- ¿Tenéis hambre?

Las dos rubias asintieron y Hannah se levantó rápidamente de la cama, seguida por Santana. Antes de que abandonara la habitación, Brittany la agarró por detrás y la obligó a girarse para poder besarla. Santana se separó enseguida y apoyó su frente contra la de Brittany, sintiendo cómo las manos de la rubia abrazaban sus caderas para intentar mantenerla cerca.

-Britt... Ahora hay una niña en casa.- Sintió cómo Brittany protestaba interiormente ante esa observación y lo que significaba.- En otro momento, ¿vale?

Salieron de la habitación y Brittany se dirigió a hacer el desayuno. Por suerte habían comprado chocolate por si algún día les apetecía un chocolate caliente, así que, ya que Hannah no iba a tomar café, decidió preparar tres tazas de chocolate. Cuando Santana entró en la cocina se encontró a Hannah jugando con Brittana. El pato corrió hacia Brittany para saludarla y se acurrucó contra sus piernas, como si fuera un gato. Santana se acercó a Brittana y la acarició para darle los buenos días.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Hanna acariciándola.

-Brittana.- contestaron a la vez.

A Hannah le hizo gracia el nombre y siguió jugando con ella. Santana le pidió que se lavara las manos después de jugar con el pato y luego se sentara a la mesa.

-¿No tienes colegio, Hannah?- preguntó Brittany dejando las tazas de chocolate sobre la mesa.

-Brittany, estamos a finales de Junio, ha empezado las vacaciones.- contestó Santana pacientemente.

-Es que esta ciudad es muy fría, me lío con las fechas.- tomó un sorbo de su chocolate.- Eh, tengo una idea. ¿Qué os parece si vamos al zoo?

La niña levantó la mirada y empezó a asentir con la cabeza ilusionada. De pronto Santana se vio rodeada por dos rubias que saltaban y le pedían por favor que las llevara al zoo. Hannah nunca había ido, y Brittany se moría por ir al famoso zoo de Central Park.

Santana miró el reloj de su muñeca y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tenéis quince minutos para estar vestidas y preparadas en la puerta.

* * *

><p>Hannah se pasó el día corriendo de arriba a abajo por el zoo, perseguida por unas preocupadas Brittany y Santana. Bueno, en realidad, Santana era la que perseguía, Brittany se unía a Hannah, echando carreras para llegar a la jaula de los gorilas, o alzándola en volandas para poder llegar antes a ver las jirafas. La última hora de zoo, la niña se encontraba tan cansada que dejó de correr, agarró una mano de cada una de sus niñeras y decidió caminar junto a ellas tranquilamente mientras observaban a los chimpancés cenar. Brittany pensó que era una estampa muy bonita: ella y Santana con una niña en el centro, las tres cogidas de las manos, paseando por el zoo de Central Park.<p>

Santana decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa. Hannah protestaba, así que se vio obligada a tomarla en brazos para poder sacarla de allí. Apenas habían salido del zoo, Santana notó que la niña se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, estaba demasiado cansada como para esperarse a casa. Pidieron un taxi para no tener que cansarse de más con la niña en brazos y, en cuanto llegaron, decidieron ponerle el pijama con cuidado para no despertarla. Brittany mantenía erguida a la niña sobre la cama mientras Santana le quitaba la ropa y le ponía el pijama. La metieron entre las sábanas y le cerraron la puerta.

-No ha cenado... ¿Debemos dejarla dormir?- preguntó Brittany insegura.

-No le pasará nada por una noche. Me da mucha pena despertarla.- rodeó la cintura de Brittany con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia ella.- Además, quiero estar contigo un rato.

Brittany agarró con dos dedos un mechón de Santana que caía por su mejilla y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Una vez que tuvo el camino despejado, plantó un tierno beso en su mejilla. Santana sonrió y presionó sus labios contra los de Brittany mientras sentía cómo los brazos de la rubia la rodeaban. De pronto Brittany se separó de ella y le sonrió, entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de Santana para tirar de ella hacia la cocina.

Santana estaba confusa, pero se dejó llevar por Brittany.

-¿Qué te apetece cenar?- preguntó la rubia, depositando su mano libre en la espalda de Santana para atraerla cerca suya.

-Me da igual.- susurró Santana antes de depositar un beso en los labios de Brittany.

-¿Macarrones?

Santana se rió y asintió con la cabeza. Sintió de pronto cómo las manos de Brittany le daban la vuelta suavemente para ponerla de espaldas a ella. Brittany agarró sus muñecas y, como si fuera una marioneta, llevó la mano de Santana hasta el armario de los utensilios de cocina. Santana estaba perpleja, pero obedeció a Brittany y abrió el armario que estaba sobre el lavadero.

-Saca la olla mediana.- indicó Brittany. Una risa se escapó de los labios de la latina, pero le hizo caso.- Ahora tienes que llenarla de agua.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Britt?- preguntó Santana girando un poco la cabeza para poder mirarla.

-Quiero enseñarte a cocinar. ¿Qué pasará cuando Natalie vuelva? No quiero que sigas pidiendo comida por teléfono.

La latina volvió a reírse y llenó la olla de agua. Brittany continuó ordenándole qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Fue un proceso lento, cuidadoso, lleno de risas y tonterías, pero al final consiguieron cocer la pasta con éxito. Ya sólo quedaba cubrir los macarrones con salsa y meterlos al horno para que se terminaran de cocinar. Una vez en el horno, Brittany soltó las muñecas de Santana y se dirigió hacia la radio que había sobre la nevera.

-¿Vas a poner la radio?- preguntó Santana.

-Sí, será más divertido con música.

Brittany terminó de sintonizar la emisora y ayudó a Santana a poner la mesa. En la radio sonaban los primeros acordes de un clásico que Brittany conocía perfectamente, ''Dream a little dream of me''. No pudo evitarlo, dejó los platos encima de la encimera y se acercó lentamente a Santana. La abrazó desde atrás mientras Santana se abrazaba a los brazos de Brittany, y al ritmo de la música sus cuerpos comenzaron a balancearse de un lado a otro, con movimientos lentos y débiles.

Brittany agarró una de las muñecas de Santana y la obligó a darse la vuelta, poniéndolas cara a cara. Sonrió y llevó los brazos de Santana hasta su propio cuello para luego rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Santana. Hacía mucho que no bailaba, y volver a hacerlo después de tanto tiempo, además junto a Santana, le parecía mágico. Enterró el rostro en el cuello de Santana mientras seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Sus manos se aferraron más fuerte a la cintura de Santana mientras llegaba el final de la canción. Deslizó una mano hacia arriba para agarrar una de las manos de Santana e hizo un poco de fuerza para que el cuerpo de Santana se doblará despacio hacia atrás, sujeto por su mano firmemente pegada a su espalda. Las dos se rieron al verse en esa posición, y Santana aprovechó la mano que le quedaba en el cuello de Brittany para poder atraerla hacia abajo y besarla.

Un graznido las hizo volver a la realidad. Brittana se había despertado. Brittany ayudó a Santana a ponerse recta de nuevo y se acercó a su pequeña pata para acariciarla e intentar que volviera a dormirse. Después de un rato, los macarrones ya estaban listos y pudieron sentarse a cenar.

-Ya sabes hacer macarrones, San. ¿No estás orgullosa?

-Sí, pero creo que no voy a poder vivir a base de macarrones. ¿Me enseñarás más recetas?

Brittany sonrió y se llevó el tenedor a la boca.

-Mañana.- se centraron en sus platos, aunque de vez en cuando una mirada se entremezclaba con algún bocado y las hacía reír.- ¿Vamos mañana al hospital?

-No creo que sea el lugar más indicado para Hannah...

-Bueno, ve tú. Yo me quedaré con ella.- De pronto la rubia se calló y agacho la mirada.- ¿Cuándo... cuándo viene su _madre_?

-No dijo cuándo.- contestó Santana.- Te has encariñado con ella, ¿verdad?

-Es difícil no hacerlo... Me recuerda mucho a ti: testaruda pero en el fondo muy tierna.

-Es curioso, a mí me recuerda más a ti: una rubia inocente pero con carácter.

Brittany sonrió y se levantó para recoger los platos sucios. Guardó los macarrones que habían sobrado en un bol y los dejó en el frigorífico para el día siguiente. Santana se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó a Brittany, notando lo ausente que estaba.

-Sólo estaba pensando... ¿Seguro que no puedes...? Bueno, ¿adoptarla?

Santana suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que es muy difícil...

-Pero te estoy enseñando a cocinar... Ahora podrás hacerle la comida... ¡Eso te dará más puntos!

-No es eso, Britt.- agarró sus dos manos y las acarició con sus pulgares.- No se puede, es mejor que lo olvidemos, ¿vale?

De pronto notaron la presencia de alguien más en la puerta y se giraron hacia ella. Hannah estaba de pie, restregando sus ojos con las manos para despertarse. Santana carraspeó y soltó las manos de Brittay mientras ésta se encargaba de recoger la mesa.

-Hannah, ¿qué haces levantada?

-Tengo hambre.- dijo soñolienta.

Santana sonrió y sacó los macarrones que acababan de guardar. Puso unos cuantos en un plato y sentó a Hannah a la mesa mientras colocaba el plato frente a ella. Se los terminó en seguida, tanto correr por el zoo le había abierto el apetito.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la habitación, Hannah?- preguntó Brittany acercándose a ella.

La niña negó con la cabeza y se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

-No quiero dormir ahí. Me da miedo.

Brittany dirigió una mirada de pena a Santana. La latina entendió que había algo más en esa mirada, una súplica dirigida solamente a ella.

-No, de eso nada, Britt.- susurró Santana.- No.

-¿Quieres dormir con nosotras, Hannah?- preguntó Brittany sin hacer caso de Santana.

* * *

><p>El móvil de Santana comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesilla junto a la cama. Abrió los ojos y levantó una mano para cogerlo. Era un mensaje de Ryan, le pedía que viniera al hospital en cuanto pudiera, Natalie quería verla. Según la hora ya había amanecido, pero por culpa de las persianas ninguna se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Se las ingenió como pudo para deshacerse del brazo de Brittany que rodeaba su cintura e intentó salir de la cama sin despertar a Hannah, que se acurrucaba junto a ella. Se vistió con lo primero que agarró y las miró dormir, sonriendo ante la postura que las dos rubias habían adoptado. Al notar su ausencia, Brittany había pasado el brazo por encima de Hannah para abrazarla, y la niña se había hecho un ovillo entre sus brazos. Decidió que tardaría lo menos posible en el hospital y al volver las despertaría.<p>

Salió del apartamento con cuidado para no hacer ruido y se dirigió calle abajo. En poco tiempo ya estaba en la habitación de Natalie. Se acercó a su prima y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me ha dicho tu novio que querías verme.- dijo sentándose a su lado.- ¿Qué pasa?

Natalie sonreía mientras se acariciaba el corto pelo castaño que estaba creciendo.

-Queríamos decírtelo los dos, pero Ryan ha tenido que irse...- hizo una pausa y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.- Me ha pedido que me case con él.

Santana se llevó las manos a la boca y luego se abalanzó sobre el cuello de su prima.

-¡Enhorabuena! Déjame ver el anillo.- levantó la mano de su prima y observó la sortija de su dedo.- ¡Dios mío, es precioso!

-Eso no es todo.- Dijo Natalie mirando a su prima a los ojos.- Esta tarde va a pasarse por el piso a recoger mis cosas. Quiere que vaya a vivir con él.

La mirada de la latina se clavó en el suelo. Se alegraba por su prima, pero le dolía que la dejara sola. La había echado de menos durante tanto tiempo y ahora que se había recuperado iba a dejarla otra vez sola en aquel apartamento. Intentó sonreír, obligándose a estar feliz por Natalie.

-Lo entiendo, en serio.

-No te pongas triste, por favor.- Le pidió sujetando su mano.- Quiero pedirte un gran favor, Santana. No quiero vender el apartamento, he pasado muchos años en él para ver cómo un desconocido se lo queda. Tú tienes muchos amigos abogados que creo que podrían ayudarme.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Santana, dispuesta a ayudar en lo que fuera a su prima.

-Necesito que me consigas un documento para cambiar el nombre del propietario del piso.

Santana asintió, era algo fácil, no tardaría mucho en conseguirlo.

-¿A quién se lo vas a dar?

-A ti, ¿a quién si no? Llevas viviendo en él siete años. Quiero que sea tu piso, tu propia casa. Brittany puede venirse contigo.

Natlie observó cómo una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en el rostro de su prima. Los brazos de Santana envolvieron su cuello y le devolvió el abrazo, intentando no hacerse daño, aún no estaba del todo bien.

-Te voy a echar de menos.- susurró Santana.

-No voy a irme, iré a visitarte de vez en cuando.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y acarició su pelo. Sonrió al pensar en lo rápido que había madurado ese tiempo que ella había estado en coma.- ¿Cuándo me traerás los documentos?

-Te enviaré a alguien.- dijo Santana levantándose para salir del hospital.- Acabas de darme una idea... Tal vez sea una locura, pero tengo que intentarlo.

-¿Puedo saber qué pasa?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

Santana sonrió mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos de su pima.

-Tal vez sea hora de que alguien más se una a la familia López.


	15. Chapter 15

**Perdón por no haber cumplido con lo de subir uno por día, problemas con los estudios :S**

**Después de este quedan sólo 3 capítulos (un total de 18 capítulos, creo que está bien para ser un primer fic xD), así que espero subirlos lo más pronto posible. =)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 15.<span>  
><strong>

Brittany no dejaba de llamar al móvil de Santana preocupada. Era bien entrada la noche, y no la había visto en todo el día. Se había despertado abrazada a Hannah y desde entonces habían estado las dos solas. Al parecer tenía que pasarse el día en el bufete, buscando papeles y documentos e iba a volver tarde. Le comentó que Ryan pasaría a recoger las cosas de Natalie, así que se pasó la mañana metiendo la ropa de la prima de Santana en las maletas para pasar el tiempo mientras Hannah la ayudaba. Comieron las sobras de los macarrones que habían hecho la noche anterior y se sentaron un rato a ver la televisión, con Brittana en el regazo de Hannah.

Por la tarde, Brittany se llevó a dar un paseo a la niña, para no tenerla todo el día en casa. Decidieron pasar por el edificio en el que trabajaba Santana, pero no se encontraba allí según la recepcionista; de verdad tenía que estar ocupada. Ahora estaban solas, sentadas a la mesa de la cocina, esperando a que Santana contestara al teléfono y les dijera que estaba de camino. De pronto escucharon el timbre de la puerta, colgó el teléfono y se dirigió corriendo a ella. Santana acababa de llegar. Se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Brittany! ¡Me ahogas!

Hannah corrió también a darle la bienvenida y las abrazó desde abajo. Brittany soltó a Santana y levantó a Hannah en brazos para que pudiera abrazarla mejor. La llevaron a la cocina, ya que no había comido en todo el día según Santana, y Brittany le llenó un plato con un trozo de tortilla que había hecho.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día?- preguntó Brittany mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Santana dirigió una mirada a Hannah y luego a Brittany, indicándole que no quería hablar delante de la niña. La rubia lo entendió, así que decidió que ya era hora de que Hannah se acostara. La tomó en brazos y la acompañó a ponerse el pijama.

-Pero quiero dormir con vosotras.- dijo Hannah mientras Brittany la acostaba en la cama de Santana.

-Cariño, no puedes dormir siempre con nosotras...- acarició su pelo y le dio un beso en la frente.- Pero tranquila, me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas.

La niña sonrió y cerró los ojos. Brittany le acariciaba la frente y empezó a contarle un cuento para que se durmiera más fácilmente. Al poco tiempo la niña estaba completamente dormida, y pudo salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Al salir, Santana la sorprendió, acorralándola contra la pared y besándola mientras enterraba los dedos en su pelo. Brittany le acarició la mejilla mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel beso. Sentía que habían pasado décadas desde que no la besaba. Llevó una mano a la espalda de Santana y la pegó más contra ella.

Santana rompió el beso para poder bajar por su barbilla hasta el cuello de Brittany. Sabía que teniendo una niña en casa debían comportarse, pero era tan difícil resistirse.

-Tengo que enseñarte algo.- susurró Santana mientras besaba el cuello de Brittany.

-¿Ahora?- los dedos de Brittany se clavaban en la espalda de Santana mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer que sus besos le proporcionaban.

La latina dejó de besarla y la agarró de las manos sonriendo. Brittany se resignó y también sonrió. Santana la llevó hasta la cocina y recogió la cartera que había dejado sobre la mesa al volver de la oficina. La abrió y buscó dentro hasta que sacó un puñado de documentos y se los enseñó a Brittany.

-¿Qué son?- preguntó Brittany escrutándolos sin saber lo que significaban.

-Estás hablando con la nueva propietaria de éste piso.- Santana sonrió al ver que Brittany abría los ojos todo lo que podía ante la noticia.- Y eso no es todo. Mira esto.

Sacó otro montón de documentos, solo que estos aún no estaban rellenados ni firmados.

-¿Y estos de qué son?- preguntó Brittany ansiosa.

Santana se acercó a ella y le quitó los papeles de la mano con cuidado para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de Brittany.

-Quiero quedarme con Hannah.- Dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a Brittany.- Sólo necesito que su madre los rellene y los firme. Luego los tengo que enviar y que los aprueben, pero seguro que los aprobarán.

-¿Vas a...?- Los ojos de Brittany parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Santana asintió y la besó de nuevo, incapaz de retener la euforia del momento.

-Por eso he estado todo el día fuera. Necesitaba estos documentos y el permiso de mucha gente para conseguirlos.- Brittany la abrazó, riéndose mientras besaba repetidamente la mejilla de Santana. La latina también comenzó a reírse y se aferró a la espalda de Brittany- Pero quiero pedirte algo.

-Lo que sea.- susurró Brittany sin separarse de ella.

-No se lo digas a la niña. Lo último que quiero es crearle falsas esperanzas.

Decidieron que era hora de irse a la cama. Santana estaba reventada después de tanto dar vueltas para encontrar los papeles, y Brittany se había emocionado tanto que había terminado por cansarse también.

-Mañana viene.- Comentó Brittany mientras se abrazaba a Santana una vez que se acostaron.

-¿Quién?

-Artie. Vuelve mañana. Se supone que nos casamos dentro de una semana.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Santana mientras sentía que en su garganta se formaba un nudo por culpa del miedo. Brittany sintió la tensión en su cuerpo y la abrazó con más fuerza mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello, besándolo suavemente para intentar que se relajara. El miedo desapareció del cuerpo de Santana mientras recordaba que Brittany la había elegido a ella; que había decidido no volver con Artie. Abrazó a Brittany mientras cerraba los ojos para quedarse dormida con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Tenía a Brittany y pronto tendría a Hannah, las cosas por fin parecían ir mejorando para Santana.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Santana se abrieron al notar cómo Brittany intentaba levantarse de la cama sin despertarla. No tuvo mucho éxito, al sentir cómo dejaba de abrazarla su cuerpo reaccionó. Miró el reloj, era bastante temprano como para que estuviera despierta.<p>

-¿Qué haces, Britt?

Brittany la besó para callarla y se levantó de la cama. Se dirigió al baño y dejó a Santana sola en la habitación. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y esperó a que Brittany terminara de vestirse. Escuchó los pequeños pasos de Brittana acercándose a la cama y la subió para ponerla junto a ella. El pato picoteó suavemente la cara de Santana y eso la hizo sonreír. Cuando Brittany volvió a la habitación decidió incorporarse en la cama, sosteniendo al animal entre sus brazos.

-Tengo que irme.- Dijo Brittany sentándose junto a Santana. La latina pudo detectar la profundidad en sus ojeras, deduciendo que no había dormido mucho esa noche, seguramente pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

Brittany notó cómo Santana acariciaba su mano y sonrió. Sintió cómo su corazón se encogía al darse cuenta del miedo que estaba sintiendo Santana en ese momento, creyendo que iba a dejarla sola. Llevó una mano a su mejilla y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla otra vez. Santana se aferró a Brittany, no quería soltarla, no quería romper ese momento.

-Tengo que irme.- Repitió Brittany muy cerca de Santana.- Volveré, lo prometo.

Escuchó a Santana suspirar y notó cómo rompía el abrazo para dejarla ir. Una vez que salió del apartamento, Santana se levantó de la cama, dejando a Brittana en el suelo, y se dirigió a la habitación donde dormía Hannah. Estaba despertándose. Se acercó a ella y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama.

-¿Me haces un sitio?- preguntó suavemente.

La niña se hizo a un lado y Santana se recostó con ella. Hannah pasó un brazo sobre su cadera y la abrazó, aún soñolienta. También Santana la abrazó y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Hannah.

-¿Que te pasa?- preguntó la niña.- Pareces triste.

Los dedos de Santana comenzaron a acariciar los mechones rubios de la niña mientras sentía cómo Hannah la abrazaba más fuerte para intentar alegrarla.

-A veces hasta yo tengo miedo, Hannah.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?

No sabía qué decirle. Era sólo una niña, no iba a entender todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento, todos los miedos que le acudían a la mente, todos los recuerdos que se amontonaban de pronto. Suspiró mientras intentaba aclararse.

-No quiero volver a estar sola.- susurró Santana mientras enterraba la cara en el pelo de Hannah.

La niña se sentó al lado de Santana y la miró tristemente.

-No pasa nada. Me tienes a mí.

Santana se rió y abrazó a Hannah mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te apetece que desayunemos fuera?- preguntó Santana.

-¡Sí! ¡Unos gofres!

-¡Con mucho chocolate!

-¡Y nata!

-¡Y virutas de colores por encima!

Hannah saltó de la cama y empezó a buscar ropa limpia como loca. Santana hizo lo mismo y la ayudó a vestirse. Pronto estaban listas, así que cogió a la niña de la mano, agarró su bolso y salieron a la calle. Había un puesto de gofres cerca de un pequeño parque, así que podrían desayunar sentadas en el césped. Santana pidió dos gofres de chocolate y nata con virutas de colores por encima y le dio uno de ellos a la niña, que empezó a comérselo al instante. Tuvo que pedir unas cuantas servilletas, ya que Hannah en el primer bocado ya se había llenado de chocolate la boca. Se sentaron en el césped y desayunaron tranquilamente, riéndose mientras se manchaban toda la cara de chocolate y nata.

Santana se untó el dedo de nata y lo limpió en la punta de la nariz de la niña, la cual se empezó a reír. Hizo lo mismo con su dedo, pero Santana fue más rápida y chupó la nata antes de que la tocara.

-¡Asquerosa!- gritó Hannah limpiándose el dedo con una servilleta.

-Qué delicada, por favor. Venga, termínate eso, lenta.

-Es que yo mastico, gorda.

-¿Gorda yo?- llevó la mano a la barriga de Hannah y empezó a pellizcar.- ¿Y estos michelines?

-¡Soy una niña! ¡Es mi meta... metananolismo!

-Se dice _metabolismo_, ¡ignorante!

Siguieron bromeando en el césped hasta que la niña se terminó su desayuno. No sabían qué hacer para pasar el rato, así que decidió llevarla a jugar a los columpios del parque en el que estaban. Mientras la niña subía y bajaba por el tobogán, la mente de Santana empezó a pensar en lo que Brittany estaría haciendo en ese momento. No le gustaba nada la idea de que estuviera con Artie, aunque supiera que era para cortar el compromiso por fin, y le gustaba menos no saber cuándo volvería.

La niña se cansó de jugar y dijo que quería volver a casa para dar de comer a Brittana. Santana agarró su mano e hizo lo que le pedía. Después de un rato llegaron a la puerta azul que hacía de entrada al edificio. No pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo que ahora podía decir que de verdad ese era el edificio donde vivía. Abrieron la puerta e hicieron una carrera para ver quién llegaba antes. Decidió dejar a la niña ganar y que subiera ella antes. Hannah llegó al séptimo piso la primera, pero se quedó parada frente a las escaleras. Santana se asustó ante esa reacción y aceleró la velocidad. Frente a su puerta estaba la señora Roberts, esperándolas.

-Hola, cielo.- saludó la mujer dirigiéndose a Hannah.

La mandíbula de Santana se tensó ante aquel saludo, recordando lo que les contó la niña sobre esa mujer. Sintió cómo la niña le daba la mano, buscando un apoyo.

-Señora Roberts. Me gustaría hablar con usted. ¿Quiere pasar?

Santana se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, dejando entrar a la madre de Hannah. Le pidió a la niña que se llevara a Brittana a la habitación y se quedarán ahí durante un rato, lo hizo sin rechistar. Una vez que la niña cerró la puerta, Santana sacó de su cartera los papeles que le había enseñado a Brittany la noche anterior.

-¿Qué son todos estos papeles?

La latina buscó un bolígrafo y le pidió a la mujer que se sentara con ella frente a la mesa de la cocina.

-Hannah nos contó lo que quiere hacer en Arizona.- Esperó a ver la reacción de la mujer, y al ver que se tensaba supo que la niña tenía razón.- No quiero que la lleve a ningún orfanato.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Santana.

-Sí que lo es. Usted sabe cuanto quiero a esa niña, todo lo que se refiere a ella es asunto mío.- le tendió el bolígrafo a la mujer.- No hace falta que la lleve a un orfanato. Quiero adoptarla yo.

La señora Roberts la miró perpleja y pasó la mirada hacia los papeles que tenía delante. Los miró con detenimiento y luego los dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿No se necesita un abogado presente?- preguntó dudosa.

-Soy abogada, eso sirve.- señaló los huecos en blanco de cada documento.- Lo único que tiene que hacer es rellenar todos esos datos. Luego firmar aquí y aquí.- dijo señalando el lugar exacto. Vio que la mujer seguía dudando así que suspiró y la miró a los ojos.- Por favor, piense que esto la ayudará en su situación económica.

Santana suspiró aliviada cuando la señora Roberts comenzó a rellenar el primer documento. Sintió una sensación extraña en el estómago, si todo salía bien, dentro de unos días la custodia de Hannah pasaría a ser suya. Sonrió al pensarlo, Hannah sería su hija. Le hizo gracia pensar en ella de esa forma y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Al cabo de un rato, la mujer le dio los documentos rellenados y firmados a Santana.

-¿Qué más hay que hacer?- preguntó la señora Roberts.

-Los enviaré por correo y en unos días me contestarán.

-¿Puede quedarse contigo hasta entonces?

La latina miró a los ojos a aquella mujer y asintió.

-De todas formas, no iba a dejar que volviera con usted.

La mujer se levantó de la silla y se despidió de Santana. La acompañó hasta la puerta, esperó a que bajara las escaleras y cerró la puerta. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y empezó a reírse en voz alta. Hannah abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió para ver por qué se reía. Al ver a la niña la levantó en volandas y la abrazó

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la niña separándose un poco de Santana.- ¿No va a venir a por mí?

-Se acabó, Hannah. No va a volver.- La niña abrió la boca al oír aquello y frunció el ceño sin entender a Santana.- Vas a vivir conmigo.

-¿Me has adoptado?- la voz de Hannah se había llenado de pronto de una inmensa felicidad.

Santana asintió y de pronto los brazos de Hannah la rodearon para abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo. La latina le dio un beso en la mejilla pero esta vez la niña no se limpió, en lugar de eso hizo lo mismo.

-Aún no es oficial.- comentó Santana dirigiéndose a la cocina.- Tenemos que esperar a que respondan al sobre que voy a enviar esta tarde, pero pronto podrás vivir conmigo para siempre.

La dejó en la silla y sacó de la nevera la comida que había preparado Brittany para ellas la noche anterior. Empezó a repartirla en dos platos y los puso frente a las dos.

-¿Brittany vivirá también con nosotras?- preguntó la niña con la boca llena.

-Podemos preguntárselo. ¿Quieres que viva con nosotras?

-Claro. Será como tener una segunda mamá.

Acarició la cabeza de la niña mientras sonreía y terminó de comer. La verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para comer. Se levantó de la mesa y buscó su móvil para llamar a Brittany, pero lo tenía apagado. Llamó entonces a Ryan y le pidió que viniera a su piso. Necesitaba que alguien cuidara de la niña mientras se acercaba a las oficinas para enviar los documentos de la custodia de Hannah.

En cuanto su amigo vino, salió corriendo del piso y cogió un taxi. Se pasó toda la tarde rellenando más papeleo y esperando a que le enviaran los documentos a un juez de menores, así que salió del edificio en el que trabajaba al caer la noche. Una felicidad increíble inundaba su cuerpo en ese momento. En unos días le responderían y Hannah pasaría de llamarse Hannah Roberts a recibir su apellido. Hannah López. Incluso se acoplaba perfectamente al nombre. Llegó por fin a la puerta azul de su edificio. Había comenzado a llover, así que bajó del taxi y corrió hacia la puerta. Cuando llovía en Nueva York, llovía con ganas.

-¡Santana!

La voz de Brittany la hizo volverse y buscar entre la oscuridad y el agua de dónde había venido la voz. Brittany estaba a unos pasos de ella, bajo la lluvia. Santana dejó la puerta y corrió hacia ella, rodeándola con los brazos mientras se reía. La lluvia comenzó a aplastar su pelo contra su cara pero no le importaba

-¡Lo he conseguido!-Gritó para hacerse oír sobre el sonido de la lluvia- La señora Roberts ha firmado los papeles, ¡Hannah se queda conmigo!

Los brazos de Brittany la rodearon a la vez que apoyaba los labios contra los suyos. Fue electrizante, la mezcla entre la euforia de la adopción, el contacto de los labios de Brittany y la lluvia cayendo sobre ellas era la sensación más satisfactoria que Santana alguna vez había tenido. Se separó de Brittany y la llevó hacia la puerta para poder protegerse de la lluvia. Recordó el temor que había experimentado al pensar que la rubia podría haber cambiado de idea y volver con Artie, y sonrió al ver que no era así. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Brittany y llevó la vista a su dedo anular.

- Britt... ¿Q...Qué hace ahí _ese_ anillo? -Sintió cómo Brittany se paralizaba ante esa pregunta.- Brittany, ¿has roto vuestro compromiso?

-Iba a hacerlo, pero...

-¡Brittany!- Santana soltó su mano y se apartó de ella.

-No puedo... Creí que podría pero... cuando lo he visto...- La voz de Brittany sonaba entrecortada por culpa de la presión. De pronto se sentía la persona más despreciable del mundo. Pero no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo le explicaba todo aquel sentimiento de culpa que había experimentado cuando Artie la había abrazado después de haber estado sin verla durante más de un mes? ¿Cómo le contaba que, al volver a besar sus labios, había comenzado a dudar de lo que le dijo a Santana? - No puedo elegir. Os quiero muchísimo... a los dos.

La angustia se apoderó de Santana. De pronto la cabeza le daba vueltas, el pecho le ardía, en su garganta se estaba formando un nudo que no la dejaba respirar. Brittany comenzó a llorar en silencio, provocando que Santana llorase también. Llevó las manos a las mejillas de Brittany y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Britt... No puedes hacerme esto.- Brittay bajó la mirada. Ante aquel gesto la rabia se apoderó de Santana.- ¡Me elegiste a mí, Brittany! ¡Dijiste que éramos tú y yo!

Brittany comenzó a sollozar, apartándose de Santana, asustada por su tono de voz.

-No quiero hacerle daño... No puedo...

-¡¿Y a mí sí!

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga! ¿Qué quieres que haga, San? ¡Porque yo no sé que hacer!

-¡No es lo que yo quiera!- El grito de Santana hizo que Brittany diera un salto hacia atrás asustada. Al darse cuenta de su reacción, Santana intentó calmar el tono de su voz.- ¿No te das cuenta de que no es lo que yo quiera? ¿Qué quieres _tú_, Brittany?

Hacía frío, y más cuando tu cuerpo está mojado. Brittany se abrazó a sí misma, intentando calmar el frío y los sollozos que inundaban su cuerpo.

-No lo sé...- Susurró.- Sólo sé que no quiero haceros daño... a ninguno.

-¿Y qué planeas? ¿Casarte con él y tenerme a mí de amante? ¿Así quieres vivir?- Brittany abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió de ella más que su llanto.- Por lo que a mí respecta, ya me has hecho suficiente daño.

-¡¿Crees que eres la única a la que esto le duele! ¡Lo que me está pasando es culpa tuya! ¿Por qué no te quedaste? ¿Por qué preferiste huir? ¡Si hubieras luchado por nosotras esto no estaría pasando! ¡No puedes desaparecer siete años y luego intentar que todo vuelve a ser como antes! ¡Había rehecho mi vida! ¡Aprendí a vivir sin ti!

Santana sintió cómo cada palabra de Brittany golpeaba su pecho, dificultándole más el respirar. Cerró los ojos por un momento. En su cabeza sólo podía escuchar una voz, su voz, diciendo la mayor mentira que había podido decir. ''Te amo, Santana''. No, no lo hacía. Si de verdad la amase esto no estaría pasando. Habría cortado aquel compromiso y la habría elegido a ella. Sólo a ella. Una vez más era la segunda opción. Siempre lo fue.

-Se acabó, Brittany.- Santana abrió los ojos tras decir aquellas palabras. Las lágrimas habían dejado de rodar por sus mejillas y miraba directamente a la rubia.- Olvídame. Olvídate de que alguna vez fuimos algo, olvídate de todo lo que ha pasado aquí... porque eso es lo que pienso hacer yo.

-No... Santana, por favor... ¡No!- Brittany corrió hacia ella, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Santana la apartó bruscamente, negando con la cabeza. Las piernas de Brittany comenzaron a fallar y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre el suelo mientras seguía llorando.- No es verdad lo que he dicho... ¡No es verdad!- Alzó la vista para ver cómo Santana abría la puerta del edificio y se metía dentro. Dirigió una última mirada a Brittany, una mirada llena de decepción, angustia, dolor...Pudo ver de pronto como su corazón acababa de partirse en mil pedazos por su culpa.- ¡Santana, por favor!

La puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar. Santana subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible, escuchando de fondo los gritos desesperados de Brittany mientras aporreaba la puerta. Al llegar a su piso tocó el timbre repetidamente, teniendo prisa por entrar en su casa.

Ryan le abrió la puerta, preocupado por cuánto se había mojado su amiga y ofreciéndose a ayudarla, pero Santana le pidió que la dejara sola. Su amigo obedeció y se fue de la casa. Hannah dormía sobre la cama de Santana, así que entró sin hacer ruido y se sacó un pijama limpio, se dio un baño y directamente se echó sobre la antigua cama de su prima.

Nada más acostarse, las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo mientras subía comenzaron a brotar, liberándola de la frustración que sentía, dejando que su corazón volviera a romperse por culpa de Brittany. Se aferró a la almohada y enterró en ella la cara; su memoria se empeñaba en castigarla recordando todas aquellas noches en esa cama, todos los besos, las caricias, los susurro y, los despertares abrazadas. De pronto dos palabras volvieron a su memoria: te amo. Un sollozo se escapó al recordar aquella noche. Dos palabras, cinco letras, una mentira. Todo fue mentira. Todas aquellas noches, los besos, las caricias, los susurros y los despertares abrazadas... Mentira. Mentira tras mentira que había decidido creerse desde el principio. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciega?

Siguió llorando, dejando que aquella almohada absorbiera toda su desesperación, como si pudiera la almohada librarla de la agonía que estaba sintiendo al pensar que en ese preciso momento, mientras ella se ahogaba en sus lágrimas, Brittany estaría abrazada a Artie.

Sintió de pronto el peso de otro cuerpo en la cama y unos dedos que acariciaban su cabello, aún húmedo por el baño. En un primer momento se le ocurrió la idea de que eran los dedos de Brittany, que todo lo que había pasado en la calle había sido un mal sueño, que seguían abrazadas en su cama y que pronto se levantarían para hacer el desayuno. Pero cuando levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, hinchados y de un color rojizo, se encontró con la mirada preocupada y triste de la pequeña Hannah, que acariciaba su cabeza intentando consolarla. Esbozó una sonrisa secándose las lágrimas y le acarició la mejilla a la niña.

-No es justo que me veas así...- susurró mientras trataba de no llorar.

Hannah se acurrucó contra ella, abrazándola todo lo dulcemente que podía, dejando que Santana apoyase la cabeza sobre la suya y sintiendo los besos de Santana en su pelo. Sabía que todo el llanto que estaba derramando tenía que ver con que Brittany no estaba durmiendo con ella, y quería ayudarla, aunque fuera sustituyéndola por una noche para que no notara la ausencia de Brittany.

Santana abrazó a la niña y enterró la cabeza en su pelo, secándose las lágrimas con aquel cabello rubio pajizo. No le gustaba que Hannah la viera en esa situación, no estaba bien. Debía ser fuerte, no llorar delante de la niña. Sonrió de pronto, pensando en que dentro de unos días alguien le anunciaría que Hannah había pasado oficialmente a ser custodiada por ella y enredó sus dedos entre un par de mechones suyos.

-Yo nunca te dejaré sola.- fue lo único que susurró la niña mientras se dejaba arrastrar por un profundo sueño.


	16. Chapter 16

**Quiero aclarar que todo el tema de leyes que se toca en este capítulo está basado en un utópico mundo (por así llamarlo) en el que todo es tan rápido y tan ideal. Qué se le va a hacer... mi único contacto con las leyes ha sido un juego de DS (Soy de ciencias xD). Así que si hay aquí algún abogado, estudiante de leyes, juez etc, etc... No me juzguéis. (Dios, qué chispa tengo).**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 16<span>**

Un picoteo en la nariz despertó a Santana a la mañana siguiente. Sin saber muy bien cómo, Brittana había conseguido subir a la cama e intentaba despertarla. Hannah se despertó también al sentir cómo el cuerpo de Santana se movía bajo el suyo. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, no quería levantarse, no quería ir a ningún sitio. Sólo quería quedarse ahí tumbada, abrazada a la niña, cerrar los ojos y llorar. Pero sabía que no debía no debía hacerlo. Necesitaba ser fuerte, por lo menos por Hannah.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó a la niña.

Hannah asintió y se levantó de la cama, cogiendo a Brittana entre sus brazos para llevarla a desayunar a ella también. Preparó un poco de leche para la niña y se hizo un café para ella. Hizo además unas cuantas tostadas para las dos y se sentaron a desayunar.

-¿Qué hacemos hoy?- Santana lanzó la pregunta después de recoger los restos del desayuno.

-No sé.- contestó la niña.- ¿Vamos a hacer algo?

Se acercó a la niña y le tendió las manos para llevarla al aseo. Le dio un baño y la vistió en un santiamén. Ella buscó algo de ropa y también se vistió.

-Se me ha ocurrido- dijo Santana.-, que podríamos ir a ver alguna obra de teatro. Creo que la función infantil empieza a las doce.

-Nunca he ido al teatro. ¿Me gustará?

-¿Nunca?- Levantó a la niña en volandas y agarró su bolso dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Entonces decidido, al teatro. Te va a encantar.

Hannah sonrió.No le había gustado ver a Santana en el estado en que la encontró la noche anterior, y verla un poco más alegre hacía que ella también se alegrase. El teatro no estaba muy lejos, así que fueron caminando de la mano. Ese día versionaban ''Blancanieves y los siete enanitos'', y a Hannah parecía hacerle ilusión el poder ver una de sus películas favoritas interpretada por actores de carne y hueso. Saltaba en su butaca cada vez que los enanitos entraban en escena, y se asustó cuando la bruja apareció para darle la manzana envenenada a Blancanieves. Gritó como loca ''no muerdas la manzana'' como unas cien veces, haciendo que los niños a su alrededor se unieran a sus gritos, y agarró la mano de Santana cuando los enanitos lloraron la muerte de la princesa. Santana pensaba que no había nada más adorable en ese momento que aquella niña pequeña que sujetaba su mano. Cuando el príncipe besó a Blancanieves, Hannah se llevó las manos a los ojos y empezó a hacer muecas de asco.

-¿No te gustan los besos, Hannah?- preguntó Santana asombrada.

-No, es asqueroso. ¡De mayor no pienso dar ningún beso!

Santana la pilló por sorpresa y comenzó a darle besos en la mejilla. La niña empezó a reírse, intentando apartarla de encima. Al final Santana agarró su mano y se dirigieron a la salida. Hannah seguía emocionada por la obra y no había forma de hacerla andar. Santana tuvo que cogerla en brazos para poder salir por completo del edificio.

-¡Pero quiero ver a los enanitos!- lloriqueaba Hannah.

-Se han ido a casa a descansar. Ahora no puedes verles.

-¡Pero yo quiero!- la niña pataleaba, intentando deshacerse de los brazos de Santana.

-Yo os puedo ayudar, Santana.

La latina se giró al oír su nombre y se encontró de repente frente a Rachel Berry. Se le había olvidado que ahora trabajaba por ahí, en el teatro. Rachel le tendió una mano para saludarla, pero Santana prefirió abrazarla. Ante ese abrazo, Rachel se sorprendió, pero finalmente la abrazó también.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Quinn?- preguntó Santana.

-Se ha ido a Lima. Al parecer ayer Brittany se quedó a pasar la noche en su casa y decidió que no quería seguir viviendo en Nueva York, así que han ido a celebrar la boda en Lima. Salieron esta maña.- Santana torció la cabeza al oír aquello, tratando de olvidarse de todo y centrarse en Hannah.- Pero volverá después de la boda. Ya sabes, ha encontrado trabajo aquí y quiere comenzar una nueva vida en Nueva York.

-¿Estais...? Ya sabes, ¿juntas?

Rachel negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada al sentir cómo se sonrojaba.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó de pronto la actriz.- Me refiero a lo de Brittany...

-He estado peor, créeme. Pero eso da igual, ¿qué os pasa a Fabray y a ti? Al menos os habréis besado, ¿no?

-¡Santana! Nosotras no...

-Mira, déjalo. No quiero hablar de esto delante de la niña.

Hannah saludó a Rachel con la mano, haciéndose notar y Rachel le saludó también.

-Hola, soy Rachel, amiga de Santana.

-Yo soy Hannah, su hija.

Rachel miró boquiabierta a Santana, esperando una explicación por lo que acababa de decir la niña. La latina se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-¿No nos ibas a ayudar a algo, Berryl?- dijo Santana de pronto.

-Ah, sí. He oído a... - sonrió.- tu hija decir que quería ver a los enanitos.- clavó la vista en la niña.- ¿Quieres que te los presente?

Santana soltó a la niña y la dejó saltar libremente siguiendo a Rachel hasta los camerinos. Al parecer, los actores eran amigos de Rachel, y llamó a los siete que habían interpretado a los enanitos. Por suerte aún no se habían cambiado, lo que hizo mucha ilusión a Hannah, ya que pensaba que eran enanitos de verdad solo que un poco más altos de lo que esperaba. Después de un rato, Santana decidió que era hora de irse a casa y le dio la mano a Hannah.

-Gracias, Rachel. ¿Me avisarás cuando llegue Quinn? Me gustaría hablar con ella.

-Claro. Te llamaré cuando llegue.- estrechó la mano de la niña y le sonrió.- Ha sido un placer conocerte, _Hannah López_.

-¿Quieres dejar ya la tontería, Berry?- reprendió Santana.

-¡Adiós, Berry!- dijo la niña mientras Santana tiraba de ella.

En el camino de vuelta a casa, Hannah no paraba de repetirle a Santana las escenas que más le habían gustado. Dijo que después de haber ido al teatro por primera vez quería volver todos los días, y que cuando fuera mayor se convertiría en una estrella, como Rachel. Luego comenzó a contarle el miedo que le había dado la bruja del cuento. Santana sonreía durante todo el trayecto; la forma de hablar de la niña le parecía encantadora.

Pararon un momento a comprar algo de comida ya hecha y llegaron a casa. Hannah ayudó a Santana a poner la mesa mientras Brittana se paseaba por entre las piernas de las dos.

-Parece nerviosa.- Comentó Santrana sentándose con Hannah para comer.

-Creo que está buscando algo.- contestó Hannah llevándose la comida a la boca.

Observaron cómo la pata correteaba de un lado para otro de la casa y empezaron a reírse ante aquella escena. Santana reconoció que había crecido un poco, el cuello se le había estirado ligeramente y había ganado peso, pronto empezaría a cambiar las plumas. Hannah terminó de comer y fue a buscar a Brittana mientras Santana lavaba los platos. Cuando terminó con la cocina sólo le apetecía sentarse en el sofá y descansar, así que se dirigió al salón. La voz de Hannah la detuvo antes de llegar. Estaba sentada en su cama, acariciando a Brittana, que yacía sobre sus piernas, y susurrándole.

-Yo también la echo de menos.- susurró mientras acariciaba a la pata.- Pero no podemos dejar que Santana lo sepa... ella la echa más de menos que nosotras.

Santana llamó a la puerta de la habitación para que supiera que estaba ahí, sobresaltando a la niña. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama para acariciar a Brittana. Con la otra mano apartó el pelo de la cara de Hannah, notando que estaba llorando.

-No la necesitamos.- susurró Santana.- No tienes por qué estar triste.

-Todo iba bien hasta que yo vine.-La niña levantó la mirada.- Se ha ido por mi culpa.

-No, cariño. No ha sido culpa tuya.- Abrazó a la niña mientras reprimía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.- No es culpa de nadie, Hannah. Simplemente nos hicimos demasiadas ilusiones.

Hannah la abrazó mientras enterraba la cabeza en su pecho. Santana se secó una lágrima antes de que terminara de escapar de su ojo y le dio un beso en la cabeza a la niña.

-¿Mañana seré tu hija de verdad?

-Sí, en cuanto reciba una respuesta a los documentos.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te llame?- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Lo pensó durante un momento, acariciando el pelo de Hannah con una mano y con la otra jugando con Brittana.

-Como tú quieras.

* * *

><p>Santana sintió de repente una presión en el estómago y unas manos zarandeando sus hombros. Abrió los ojos lo más rápido posible y se encontró con Hannah sobre ella, gritando.<p>

-¡Vamos, despierta! ¡Despierta!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mirando la hora.- Son las siete de la mañana, Hannah.

-¡Pero hoy te van a contestar! ¡Tenemos que ir a ver la respuesta!

Cerró los ojos y quitó a la niña de encima suya. Otra vez se subió sobre ella, pero empezó a hacerle cosquillas para despertarla. Santana acabó riéndose y contraatacando con cosquillas para la niña. Se levantaron y fueron a desayunar. Durante toda la mañana Hannah no paró ni un segundo de corretear por la casa, ansiosa. Se supone que para saber la respuesta tenían que acercarse a las oficinas de abogados donde trabajaba Santana, pero tenían que esperar hasta el medio día para ello. Intentó explicárselo a la niña, aunque daba igual, ella seguía nerviosa.

Decidió darse un baño para poder dejar de oír a Hannah gritando, pero desde el otro lado de la puerta la niña daba golpes para meterle prisa. Santana gruñó y salió de la bañera, vistiéndose lo más deprisa posible. Ya era casi mediodía, y pensó que tal vez si salían a la calle conseguiría relajarla.

En la calle, Hannah comenzó a tirar del brazo de Santana para poder ir más rápidas. Santana le reprendió y la obligó a ir a su ritmo o se irían a casa otra vez. Se resignó a frenar el paso. Al llegar a las oficinas, Santana preguntó en el mostrador de dirección. Al parecer el juez de menores la esperaba unos pisos más arriba para discutir con ella la custodia de la niña. Encontró a un compañero en recepción y le pidió que cuidara de la niña mientras subía a hablar con el juez.

-Pero yo quiero ir contigo.- dijo la niña.

-Tranquila, estaré aquí en seguida. Si vienes lo haremos más lento, y queremos saber cuanto antes lo que va a pasar, ¿verdad?

La niña asintió y dejó que Santana se fuera sin ella. Se sentó al lado del compañero de Santana, mirando como ésta se metía en el ascensor y se despedía de ella con la mano, rezando porque todo saliera como esperaban. Lo último que quería Hannah era tener que volver a su antigua vida.

El ascensor paró en la quinta planta, donde Santana tenía su despacho. El juez de menores la estaba esperando, sentado frente a su escritorio, con un gran montón de documentos que no hacía más que rellenar y firmar. Santana le tendió la mano para saludarle y se sentó frente a él. Se permitió un momento para analizarle físicamente. No parecía tener más de cuarenta años, tenía algunas canas en el pelo y la barba, unas notables arrugas en la frente a causa del estrés, y la verdad, según pensaba Santana, no le venía nada mal adelgazar un poco. Pero tuvo que admitirlo, parecía ser un hombre simpático, y eso le daba esperanzas.

-Usted es Santana López, ¿verdad?- Levantó la vista de sus papeles y esperó a que asintiera.- Soy el juez Stine, me han asignado para el caso de la custodia de la niña Hannah Roberts.- Hizo una pausa mientras guardaba en su maletín los documentos con los que estaba trabajando y sacaba otro montón.- Según estos papeles, todo está en orden, pero aún así tengo que confirmar algunos detalles.

Santana entrelazaba los dedos de una mano con los de la otra, intentando relajarse y parecer calmada mientras el juez Stine hablaba. Estaba asustada, más de lo que nunca lo había estado. Sabía que si fallaba con Hannah, si no podía estar con ella, no le quedaría nada en el mundo. Primero se fué su prima Natalie, luego Brittany... no podía permitirse la pérdida de alguien más.

-Claro.- dijo Santana asintiendo con la cabeza.- Lo que sea.

El juez Stine comenzó a buscar entre los documentos. Mantenía poco contacto visual con Santana, lo que a ella le parecía un gran alivio, así no tendría que verse presionada por la mirada de aquel hombre.

-Está todo correcto: dispone de sueldo y empleo, de una vivienda propia, no tiene antecedentes penales...- Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de Santana.- Es, lo que yo llamo, la candidata perfecta para adoptar a un niño. Sin embargo, creo que hay un par de cosas que debemos hablar.

El corazón estaba a punto de estallar en su caja torácica. Necesitaba respirar, pero sentía que no debía hacer el menor movimiento por si fastidiaba alguna cosa.

-¿Q... Qué problema hay?

-Tranquilícese por favor. Poniéndose nerviosa no me ayuda.- El juez esbozó una tenue sonrisa para calmarla.- Según estos documentos, usted tiene veinticinco años.

-Sí, pero no entiendo qué hay de malo en mi edad.

-No es nada malo. Lo que pasa es que la gente a su edad no tiene experiencia.

-¿Experiencia? Eso es incoherente... ¿Cree que mi madre tenía experiencia cuando...?

-Señorita López, estamos hablando de una niña, una persona. No estamos hablando de comprar una mascota. Cuidar de una niña requiere mucha responsabilidad y entrega, mucha entrega. ¿Cree de verdad estar preparada para atar su vida a una niña?

Santana sonrió mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla.

-Creo que llega tarde, su señoría. Hace tiempo que até mi vida a Hannah.

Vio cómo una sonrisa, ahora más grande, asomaba a los labios de aquel hombre. Ella también sonrió, parecía que iba por buen camino.

-Buena respuesta.- apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y prestó toda su atención en Santana.- Ahora, hablemos de usted. ¿Está casada?

-Em... No.- la pregunta pilló desprevenida a Santana.

-¿Tiene intención de casarse?

-La verdad es que no.- se cruzó de brazos, sorprendida por aquellas preguntas.

-No quiero que me malinterprete, pero tiene que comprender que una niña no puede convivir con ciertas... escenas. No puedo permitir que una niña viva en una casa donde cada noche haya un hombre diferente con su madre, ¿lo entiende?

Santana suspiró y sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Creo que no tiene por qué preocuparse. Verá, yo soy lesbiana.

El juez frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento Santana se preguntó si habría hecho bien diciendo aquello, si no sería un impedimento para poder tener la custodia de Hannah.

-Le ruego que me disculpe por las preguntas de antes, entonces.

-Claro.- Santana se mordió el labio, había vuelto a ponerse nerviosa.- Pero de todas formas, no tengo intención de tener una relación. Ni seria ni de ningún tipo...

-Que sea lesbiana no es un impedimento, señorita López, no vamos a penalizarla por su orientación sexual. Puede verse libre de encontrar una pareja en cualquier momento.

-No.- Santana negó con la cabeza, tratando de parecer más rotunda.- Oiga, la única persona que quiero en mi vida está sentada esperando una respuesta sobre su adopción cinco pisos más abajo. Su madre biológica aprueba la adopción, yo tengo sueldo, empleo, vivienda, soy responsable... Dígame, ¿voy a poder llevarla a mi casa como _mi _ hija al salir de este edificio?

El hombre llevó la mano a su bolígrafo y empezó a firmar los documentos que había sacado. Santana se sentía perdida. No sabía qué decían aquellos papeles, ni qué estaría pensando el juez de ella en ese momento. ¿Y si se había pasado hablándole de esa forma? ¿Por qué no le hablaba y le decía de una vez lo que estaba haciendo? Se veía tentada a tirarse de los pelos, pero se obligó a guardar la compostura. Al final, el juez le pasó los papeles y le tendió el bolígrafo.

-Tiene que firmar aquí, por favor.- dijo señalando un hueco en papel. Santana obedeció, ansiosa por saber lo que estaba pasando. El juez guardó los papeles, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Santana sentía que estaba apunto de llorar, la había perdido.- Yo que usted no me quedaba aquí mucho tiempo, señorita López.- La voz del juez la devolvió a la tierra.- No querrá hacer esperar a _su_ hija.

Levantó la cabeza, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se desbordaban por la emoción. Nada más salir el juez, Santana se levantó y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, en dirección a las escaleras. No quería coger el ascensor, era demasiado lento. No podía permitirse perder el tiempo, necesitaba bajar lo antes posible. Corrió escaleras abajo, tropezando de vez en cuando, pero manteniendo el equilibrio. Las escaleras se acabaron por fin, pero ella siguió corriendo hacia dirección. Sus compañeros la miraban con curiosidad, pero no le importaba. Ahora mismo sólo había una cosa importante para ella, y estaba esperándola sentada a unos pocos pasos.

Hannah vio cómo Santana corría hacia ella y, al percatarse de la sonrisa en su cara, se levantó de la silla de un salto y extendió los brazos. Santana la agarró y la levantó en volandas mientras la niña se aferraba a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando la cabeza en su pelo oscuro.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- preguntó la niña sin soltarse.

-El juez estaba muy pesado preguntándome cosas sin sentido.- Santana le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Vas a tener que bajar, voy a llevarte a un sitio.

La niña bajó y le cogió la mano.

-¿A dónde?

-De compras.- Dijo Santana mientras salían del edificio.- Tengo que comprar ropa nueva para mi hija.

Hannah apretó su mano y empezó a saltar de alegría, haciendo reír a Santana.

-¿Entonces me quedaré contigo para siempre?

-Sí, Hannah, para siempre.

De pronto el móvil de Santana comenzó a sonar. Contestó sin mirar, no le importaba, estaba demasiado eufórica como para preocuparse de quién le llamaba.

-¿Diga?

-¡Santana! He vuelto a Nueva York. ¿A que me echabas de menos?

-¡Quinn!- llevó la vista a su reloj de muñeca, el cuál indicaba el día en el que estaban.- La boda es dentro de dos días, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Ah! Se las arreglarán sin mi. ¡Quiero verte! Mañana, a las ocho, en tu casa. Pero por la tarde, que no me gusta madrugar. ¡Adiós!

-Espera... ¡Quinn!

La rubia colgó antes de que pudiera decir nada, así que se resignó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Quinn Fabray en Nueva York otra vez? Se supone que era la dama de honor de la estúpida boda de Brittany, debería estar con ella, viendo lo feliz que era con su prometido. La mano de Hannah volvó a apretar la suya.

-¿Por qué estás triste, mami?

Santana sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Mami. Sonaba tan dulce y tan irreal... tardaría en acostumbrarse a ese nombre.

-Hoy nada puede ponerme triste, Hannah.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

Hannah entró en la antigua habitación de Natalie, seguida por Brittana. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá y al despertarse no había encontrado a Santana con ella, así que decidió buscarla. Estaba en esa habitación abriendo armarios y sacando todo lo que había en ellos. Contempló cómo dejaba ciertas prendas de ropa sobre la cama, una tras otra, perdiéndose dentro del armario para encontrar hasta la última prenda que había en él. De pronto pareció encontrar algo que llamó su atención. Era un pijama de color rosa, estampado con un montón de ositos marrones. Hannah reconocía aquel pijama perfectamente, era uno de los que Brittany había traído para no tener que usar los de Santana.

Podía ver de pronto la figura de Brittany junto a Santana, ambas con sus respectivos pijamas puestos y sonriendo, como siempre hacían cada vez que estaban juntas. Ahora Santana pocas veces sonreía. Cada vez que Hannah y ella estaban juntas, la latina aparentaba ser lo más feliz posible; pero la niña sabía perfectamente que simplemente fingía para que ella no se preocupase.

-¿Mamá?

Santana tardó un momento en darse cuenta que se refería a ella y giró la cabeza para mirar a la niña. Hannah llevaba siendo oficialmente su hija desde hacía poco más de veinticuatro horas, pero seguía pareciéndole extraño que la llamase ''mamá'' o ''mami'', aunque tendría que acostumbrarse pronto. El día de la adopción, nada más terminar de comprarle ropa nueva a Hannah, había llamado a la puerta de su vecina, la señor Roberts. La mujer llevaba ahí desde que firmó los documentos de la adopción, esperando una respuesta al igual que Santana. Al saber que ahora Santana tenía la custodia de la niña, hizo las maletas, se despidió de Hannah y decidió irse a empezar su vida lejos, en Arizona. Santana pensaba que fue una buena decisión, así la niña no tendría que verla de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño?- Tiró el pijama rosa sobre la cama, junto al resto de la ropa, y siguió buscando en el armario.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Vaciar el armario.- No encontró nada más, así que se acercó al montón de ropa de su cama. Sonrió mientras comenzaba a meter la ropa que había sacado en una caja de madera que tenía en los pies.-Todo esto es ropa vieja, aquí sólo estorba.- Comentó, suprimiendo el hecho de que toda aquella ropa era la que Brittany había dejado en su piso antes de irse.

Cogió la caja llena de ropa y la dejó en el pasillo de entrada, al lado de la puerta. Luego se dirigió a la habitación que antes fue suya pero ahora había cedido a Hannah. La pared estaba llena de fotos y cuadros de los cantantes favoritos de Santana, y se fijó en que el color oscuro con el que las paredes estaban pintadas no era el mejor para una niña.

-¡Hannah!- la niña se acercó a la habitación.- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Hmmm... El azul.

Santana comenzó a quitar todos los cuadros y las fotos de la pared y a meterlos en otra caja que encontró debajo de su cama. El día anterior se había pasado la tarde sacando su ropa de los armarios de aquella habitación y poniendo la ropa de Hannah en ellos. Quería que la niña sintiera que esa habitación era para ella, que tuviera un lugar en la casa que fuera solo suyo.

-¿Cómo se te da la pintura?- preguntó dejando la caja también en el pasillo.

-Nunca he pintado...

-¡Bien! Será más divertido.- Se dirigió a la cocina, en la cual tenían un pequeño trastero que pocas veces abrían.- Creo que tengo por aquí la pintura azul... ¡Mira! ¡Dos brochas!

-¿Vamos a pintar la pared?

Brittana se coló entre las piernas de Santana, haciendo que se asustase en un principio. Acarició a la pata y la sacó fuera del trastero. Al fin, encontró los botes de pintura azul, a demás de una brocha de rodillo que le haría la tarea más fácil.

-Sí, vamos a pintar tu cuarto. Pero tienes que ponerte algo viejo, así si se mancha dará igual.

La niña corrió emocionada hacia su habitación y se puso uno de los conjuntos que se había traído de su antigua casa. Santana se puso un chándal que nunca usaba y se acercó a la habitación de Hannah. Entre las dos movieron el armario y lo apartaron de la pared, al igual que la mesa de escritorio que había al lado. Habían despejado la pared completamente, así que Santana abrió la ventana para dejar entrar la luz, destapó el primer bote de pintura, le dio una brocha a Hannah y comenzó a pintar de arriba a abajo.

Enseñó a Hannah cómo sujetar la brocha, y la niña en cuestión de minutos comenzó a imitarla, pintando de arriba a abajo la pared. Le pidió a Hannah que siguiera mientras ella buscaba una escalera para llegar hasta arriba del todo. Por suerte, en el trastero había una escalerilla y pudo continuar pintando por arriba mientras la niña terminaba la parte más baja.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron pintando aquella pared. A Hannah no le importaba, la verdad, hacer cosas como esa con Santana era algo que le encantaba, así que no se preocupaba por el tiempo. Santana, por otro lado, conseguía olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones mientras pintaba, y notaba cómo el olvido le estaba sentando bien. Cuando organizaba la casa o se centraba en hacer tareas, o simplemente cuando pasaba tiempo con Hannah, conseguía olvidar aquella noche de lluvia en la puerta de su edificio, y olvidaba aquellas palabras que tanto daño le hicieron al darse cuenta de que todo lo que había estado viviendo había sido mentira.

Terminaron la primera pared del cuarto con éxito. Hannah había hecho un muy buen trabajo por abajo, y Santana había hecho lo mismo con la parte de arriba. Decidieron hacer un descanso y reponer fuerzas, sobre todo por la niña, estaba agotada. Al salir de la habitación, escucharon a alguien llamar a la puerta. Hannah se dirigió a la cocina mientras Santana abría a su visitante.

Una sonrisa de sorpresa inundó el rostro de Santana y se abalanzó sobre el cuello de su amiga para darle la bienvenida. Quinn le devolvió el abrazo mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Santana invitándola a entrar.

-Ayer te dije que vendría a verte. ¿Lo has olvidado?

Santana se llevó una mano a la cara, se había olvidado completamente. Quinn se dio cuenta de ello al ver la ropa vieja de Santana manchada por pintura azul y sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía ante la memoria de su amiga.

-Bueno, pasa a la cocina.- dijo Santana.- Te haré un café.

Preparó la cafetera mientras Quinn se sentaba al lado de Hannah.

-¿Y esta niña tan guapa quién es?

Santana se dirigió hacia Hannah y la abrazó por detrás mientras le daba un beso en la mejillla.

-Te presento a Hannah, mi hija.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron lo máximo posible al terminar Santana su frase. Hannah le sonrió desde la silla, abrazada por Santana, y se encogió de hombros, sentando a Brittana sobre sus piernas.

-Vaya...- Quinn intentó salir de su asombro y le sonrió a la niña.- Hola, Hannah. Yo soy Quinn, amiga de tu madre.

La latina sonrió y se dirigió a la cafetera para servirle a Quinn su taza. Se sentó frente a las dos rubias y comenzó a beber de su café.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Q?- Santana dejó el café después de dar un sorbo y se centró en su amiga.- Se supone que eres la dama de honor.

-Ya, pero se las arreglarán sin mí.- Vio que Santana no se enteraba de nada y dejó la taza en la mesa.- Ayer, al terminar de desempaquetar el equipaje de Brittany la acerqué en coche a casa de Artie. Antes de que se bajara le pedí que me perdonara, pero tenía que volver a Nueva York.

-¿Y dejó que te fueras?

-Tuve que mentir un poco...-Santana pudo ver una amarga sonrisa en los labios de Quinn mientras la rubia clavaba la vista en la taza.

Los ojos de Quinn se dirigieron a su izquierda. Sentada a su lado, Hannah acariciaba las amarillentas plumas de Brittana mientras miraba expectante a Quinn, interesada en el resto de la historia. Santana suspiró, no le hacía gracia que Hannah tuviera que escuchar todo aquello. Sabía que, aunque a ella misma le dolió la vuelta de Brittany a Ohio, a Hannah también le afectó bastante. No quería que siguiera escuchando noticias de Brittany, simplemente quería que se olvidara de ella.

-Hannah.- La niña se giró hacia Santana al escuchar que la llamaba.- Creo que Brittana necesita un baño.

La niña intentó replicar, pero Santana le dirigió una severa mirada para que la obedeciera. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Preguntó Santana inclinándose sobre la mesa para poder escucharla mejor.

-Simplemente usé a Rachel como escusa.- Quinn se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba su taza vacía sobre la mesa.- Como insististe tanto en el restaurante acerca de Rachel y yo... creí que si le decía a Brittany que necesitaba hablar con ella lo antes posible me dejaría irme. Y sí, funcionó.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-No debiste hacer eso. Berry nunca ha sido de mi agrado, pero no se merece que la utilices de esa forma, Q.

Quinn sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara para apartarse el pelo.

-No sé si me has escuchado bien... Dije que tuve que mentir _un poco._- Hizo una pausa mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo.- ¿Crees que sería una locura si invitase a cenar a Rachel? En plan... ya sabes, una cita.

-No puedo creer que hayas dejado una boda para invitar a salir a Rachel.

La sonrisa de Quinn desapareció de su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos en la silla. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Santana antes de seguir hablando.

-No he dejado la boda por Rachel. Podía haber esperado perfectamente hasta que se acabra toda la celebración, volver aquí e intentarlo con ella. Simplemente necesitaba una escusa, y Rachel fue lo mejor que encontré.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a buscar entre sus archivos mientras le pedía a Santana que esperase un momento. De pronto le tendió el móvi, con una foto que acababa de seleccionar ocupando toda la pantalla. Los ojos de Santana espresaron un gran dolor al ver aquella foto. Era del verano anterior al último curso de instituto; Quinn había querido llevarlas a su casa para pasar unos días juntas. Ella siempre había sabido que sus amigas tenían algo más fuerte que una amistad, pero prefería mantenerlo en secreto. Una mañana sin saber por qué se despertó más temprano de lo habitual y decidió echar un vistazo en la habitación de Santana, por si estaba también despierta. La verdad es que no se sorprendió al ver que Brittany había decidido cambiarse a media noche de habitación para poder dormir con ella. Al verlas durmiendo abrazadas y con la expresión más calmada y feliz que había visto en sus amigas, había decidido inmortalizar aquel momento, había sacado el móvil y les había hecho una foto. Se la enseñó una vez que se despertaron, haciendo que Santana por primera vez se sonrojase frente a ella.

Santana le devolvió el móvil a Quinn, intentando no mirarla.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- Preguntó Santana clavando la vista en sus rodillas.

-Esta foto la he ido guardando en cada móvil nuevo que he tenido, Santana. ¿Ves ésta sonrisa?- Santana levantó la vista para volver a mirar el móvil. Quinn señalaba con su dedo a Brittany, a sus labios para ser exactos.- ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha tenido esa sonrisa desde que está con Artie? Ni una vez. Ni una mísera vez la he visto sonreír de esta forma desde que te fuiste. No puedes permitir que se case con él, Santana, está desperdiciando toda su vida.

-Quinn, no digas eso...

-Sé que no va a ser feliz con él. Santana, por favor, habla con ella. Aún tienes tiempo de impedir esa falsa de boda.

-Pasar demasiado tiempo con Rachel ha perturbado tu mente.- Contestó Santana intentando sonreír.- Esto no es una película o una novela, es la vida real, Quinn. No voy a ir al aeropuerto corriendo, meterme en un avión y entrar en la Iglesia cuando el sacerdote diga ''que hable ahora o calle para siempre''.

-¿Por qué no?- La voz de Quinn sonaba desesperada.- Puedo cuidar de Hannah por ti, si es lo que te preocupa. Por Dios... Sois Brittany y Santana; Santana y Brittany. No podéis vivir sin la otra, sois... ¡sois almas gemelas! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! ¿Vas a permitir que el amor de tu vida se...?

-No me escogió, Quinn.- La mirada oscura de Santana se clavó en los ojos de Quinn, pidiéndole silencio.- Tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero eligió a Artie.- Se levantó para dejar las tazas en el fregadero y se cruzó de brazos mientras se giraba hacia Quinn.- Siempre me tuvo como la segunda opción. En el instituto siempre fue Artie antes que te voy a negar que Brttany tal vez sea el ''amor de mi vida''. Pero está claro que yo no soy lo mismo para ella. Si hubiera sentido al menos la mitad de lo que yo sentía por ella... habría roto ese compromiso, en vez de seguir jugando conmigo de esa forma.- Tomó aire para no llorar y siguió hablando.- Siempre quise que Brittany fuera feliz, por encima de mis sentimientos, por encima de mí misma y por encima de todo. Si ella es feliz, entonces yo también. Y ni tú ni yo somos nadie para juzgar su decisión, porque es ella la que decide con quién es feliz, no nosotras.

Hubo un silencio entre las dos durante unos minutos. Quinn recapacitaba las palabras de Santana mientras la latina intentaba no volver a llorar.

-¿Crees que será feliz?- preguntó Quinn después de un rato.

-Con el tiempo lo sabremos.- se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a Quinn.- ¿A dónde vas a llevar a Rachel?

Quinn sonrió ante la pregunta, dándose cuenta de que no había pensado en aquel detalle.

-Al venir aquí he visto un cine que reproducía películas antiguas. Hoy es una de Barbra Streisand, y ya sabes cuánto le gustan esas películas...

-Creo que es un buen plan.- Santana sonrió mientras observaba cómo las mejillas de Quinn adoptaban un gracioso color rojizo.

-Creo que voy a irme... Hannah estará desesperándose por esar tanto tiempo encerrada en el baño. No quiero que acabe odiándome.- Bromeó.

Santana la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de ella con un abrazo, Quinn le devolvió el abrazo, haciéndole prometer que la llamaría todos los días para que pudieran verse. Santana asintió sonriendo y la apartó para que pudiera ir a hablar de una vez con Rachel. Cuando finalmente se fue, cerró la puerta y buscó a Hannah. Al entrar en el baño, la niña estaba secando las plumas del animal con el secador de Santana y una toalla. La latina se rió y se acercó a ella.

-Será mejor que se seque sola, Hannah.

-¡Mira, mamá! ¡Está cambiando las plumas!

Santana levantó a Brittana del suelo y observó las plumas de color amarillento de la pata. La niña tenía razón, podían distinguirse ciertas plumas blancas que estaban comenzando a nacer entre las plumas amarillas, características de las crias de patos. Pronto Brittana sería una adulta Sonrió y le dio un beso a la pata en la cabeza antes de dejarla en el suelo.

Viéndose en el baño con Hannah y con Brittana, sonriendo de nuevo y ésta vez sin fingir, algo vino de pronto a su cabeza. No podía permitirse más lágrimas ni más penas, tenía que ser fuerte. Necesitaba ser fuerte. Por Hannah, por Brittana, pero sobre todo por ella misma. Ya había llorado suficiente durante siete años.

Brittany había decidido seguir con su vida, no podía asegurar que fuera a ser feliz, pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez Artie fue siempre con quien debió estar. Tal vez ella nunca podría amarla de la misma forma que Santana la había amado. En la vida no puedes detenerte a mirar el pasado, debes seguir a delante, pase lo que pase. El tiempo lo cura todo, eso es lo que siempre le habían dicho. Durante siete años no escuchó más que esa frase, pensando que el tiempo era un cretino y no se molestaba en curarla a ella. Allí, en ese baño con Hannah y Brittana, se dio cuenta de que no era que el tiempo no quisiera curar sus males, lo que pasaba era que Santana no quería que se curasen. Era hora de dejar que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo. Era hora de aceptar que su vida debía seguir adelante, aunque Brittany no estuviera con ella. Tenía una hija, una hija preciosa y a la que quería por encima de todo. ¿Qué más necesitaba para darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que podía ser la vida?

Todo había terminado, ahora sólo era cuestión de que su vida se reconstruyera del todo. Todo era cuestión de dejar que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo de una vez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Sé que puede parecer el final, pero aún falta un último capítulo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me entristece decirlo, pero hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Ha sido genial escribirla, y quiero decir que me ha encantado que me hayáis estado siguiendo hasta éste último capítulo. A todos los que habéis dejado algún comentario: sois increíbles. Gracias a vosotros me he mantenido más o menos constante en subir capítulos (si fuera por mi tal vez seguiría por el 4, soy muy vaga xD). Me encanta que deis vuestra opinión sobre el desarrollo de la historia, y me reí un montón cuando os dejé insultarme... había gente muy creativa xD**

**Bueno, aquí se acaba el fic, y sólo os pido que si habéis llegado hasta el final os paréis un momento y comentéis algo. Si os ha gustado, si no era lo que esperabais, si habéis visto fallos en la historia... lo que sea. Un beso a todos y hasta el próximo ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 18.<span>**

Santana se sentó en la hierba, apoyando la espalda contra el árbol mientras observaba a Hannah correr por el parque junto a Brittana. Sonrió y saludó a la niña desde lejos. Recordar aquel lugar hizo que tuviera que cerrar los ojos durante un momento. Habían pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar. Recordaba aquel estanque al que Hannah se estaba acercando junto a Brittana; recordaba lo pequeña que era la pata cuando la recogieron de ese mismo estanque, cuando todavía su plumaje era amarillento y su tamaño era menor que el de un cachorro. Pero, muy a su pesar, lo que más recordaba de aquel lugar eran un par de brillantes ojos azules. Si se concentraba, podía volver a aquel día en que la encontró, aquel día en que volvió a verla, aquel día en el que todo cambió. Podía notar de nuevo su mano impactando contra su mejilla en un ataque de rabia, podía sentir sus brazos rodeando su cuello desesperadamente, podía volver a ver aquel miedo a perderla de nuevo reflejado en sus ojos.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todos aquellos recuerdos ya no dolían. Podía pensar en ella y sonreír sin miedo, porque ya no le hacía daño. Hacía meses que había dejado de llorar, hacía meses que había dejado de torturarse a sí misma. Para Santana, adoptar a Hannah había supuesto el comienzo de su verdadera vida, y había sabido seguir a delante con ella. Recordó el día que fue a visitar a Natalie y Ryan a su nuevo piso y les presentó a su hija. Recordó la cara de felicidad de su prima, lo bien que estaba llevando la recuperación del coma, lo fácil que resultaba para ella empezar su nueva vida. Dentro de unos meses sería su boda, y la había elegido como dama de honor, así que en realidad seguían viéndose casi lo mismo que antes. En parte, Santana sabía que la presencia de Natalie en su vida había facilitado que pudiera seguir a delante sin Brittany.

Recordó cuando Quinn y Rachel las invitaron a Hannah y a ella a pasar el verano con ellas. Consiguieron que aceptaran traer también a Brittana, así que habían pasado el verano juntas, en la playa. Sonrió al pensar en lo felices que estaban Rachel y Quinn, viviendo en Nueva York, una cumpliendo su sueño de ser una estrella, la otra siendo profesora de instituto. Rachel había aceptado la proposición de Quinn de ser algo más que simples amigas, y Santana podía notar lo felices que parecían las dos cuando estaban juntas. Las dos habían estado a su lado durante todos aquellos meses, visitándola casi todos los días y ayudándola a encontrar un buen colegio para Hannah.

Después de un tiempo, cuando se aseguró de que lo había superado, se atrevió a preguntar por Brittany y Artie. Quinn había abandonado la boda en el último momento, pensando que no podría soportar ver a una de sus mejores amigas atando su vida a alguien que no podría hacerla feliz, y desde entonces no había vuelto a saber nada de Brittany. Habían intentado llamarla, pero nunca tuvieron respuesta. Lo último que Rachel sabía de ellos era que, finalmente, el ático que habían comprado en Nueva York había sido vendido. Ya era oficial, se quedarían en Lima.

Nuca creyó que pudiera hacerlo, pero había dejado que el tiempo actuase, y había tenido muy buenos resultados. Observó cómo unos niños se acercaban a Hannah, intrigados por el pato que la acompañaba. Vio cómo los niños empezaban a jugar con Brittana y no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el árbol, se puso las gafas de sol y cerró los ojos. Una fría brisa comenzó a alborotar su cabello, pero no le importaba. Le encantaba sentir aquella brisa helada sobre su piel. Acababan de entrar en Noviembre, y eso significaba que pronto empezaría a nevar en la ciudad. Pero mientras tanto, le gustaba llevar a Hannah a jugar a Central Park con sus amigos del colegio.

Sintió de pronto cómo alguien se sentaba junto a ella, en silencio. Decidió no hacer caso, mientras no la molestase no le importaba quién pudiera ser.

-Hola.

La voz de Brittany sonaba nerviosa, y Santana pudo notarlo. Se llevó los dedos al puente de sus gafas de sol y se las quitó de inmediato para poder mirarla, creyendo imposible que pudiera ser ella.

-Hola.- Respondió ofreciéndole una media sonrisa.

Brittany le devolvió la sonrisa, pero seguía nerviosa. Su vista viajaba desde los ojos de Santana al suelo, y de ahí hasta Santana de nuevo, para volver a bajar al suelo. De pronto unas risas llamaron su atención y se centró en el grupo de niños que jugaba frente a ellas, a unos metros de distancia. No pudo evitar clavar la vista en ellos, en concreto en la niña rubia que intentaba proteger a un pato blanco de la manada de niños. Le hizo gracia lo adorable que resultaba aquella niña vestida con toda esa ropa de invierno; enfundada en un abrigo morado, con su cabeza protegida del frío gracias a un gorro de lana blanco y unos guantes del mismo color protegiendo sus dedos.

-¿Es Hannah?- Santana asintió con la cabeza mientras Brittany continuaba boquiabierta.- ¿Entonces la adoptaste? ¡Oh, Dios, está preciosa!- Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se había dibujado en el rostro de Brittany mientras continuaba mirando a la niña.- ¿Qué le pasa a aquel pato?

-Brittana.- Corrigió Santana mientras seguía la línea de visión de Brittany.- Es Brittana.

-Espera... ¿En serio?- Aunque parecía imposible, la sonrisa de Brittany se había echo más grande tras escuchar aquello.- Apenas había salido del cascarón cuando la encontramos.

Santana sonrió recordando aquellos días en los que podía coger a Brittana en brazos y dormirla por la noche. Ahora le parecía algo imposible, había crecido demasiado como para poder tomarla sin cansarse.

El silencio se apoderó de aquel momento, creando una incómoda situación para las dos. Brittany entrelazaba sus propios dedos, clavando la mirada en sus manos, mientras Santana continuaba mirando al grupo de niños con el que Hannah estaba jugando.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó finalmente Santana, sin dejar de mirar a los niños.

-Bien... gracias.- Brittany dejó de jugar con sus manos y miró a Santana.- ¿Tú cómo estás?

Santana giró su cabeza y, por primera vez en meses, volvió a mirar a Brittany a los ojos. Se dejó sumergir un momento en aquella triste mirada que sus ojos le ofrecían. Finalmente sonrió. Lo había conseguido; había conseguido volver a mirarla a los ojos sin sentir ningún dolor. Ya no le dolía hablar con ella, ya no le dolía pensar en lo que fueron, ya no le dolía tenerla tan cerca que casi podía tocar su pierna con su rodilla.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, te lo puedo asegurar.- De pronto algo cruzó por su mente, devolviéndola a la realidad.- Britt, ¿qué haces aquí?

Brittany agachó la mirada, cogiendo aire mientras pensaba en su respuesta.

-Necesito preguntarte algo, San.

Santana suspiró, agachando la cabeza mientras negaba con ella.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Por favor... necesito saberlo.- Brittany levantó la mirada y captó con ella la de Santana.

Ante aquel tono de súplica, Santana no pudo negarse.

-San, ¿qué habría...?- Sintió que las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta, pero Santana le dirigió una media sonrisa animándola a continuar.- ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera roto mi compromiso aquella noche?

Santana suspiró mientras clavaba la vista en el césped. ¿Qué habría pasado? No había habido un sólo día durante aquellos meses en el que no se hubiera hecho aquella pregunta, y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta. Incluso en aquellos últimos días en los que se decía a sí misma que lo había superado, seguía obteniendo la misma respuesta a aquella pregunta. Apoyó la frente en sus rodillas y cerró los ojos.

-Es curioso.-Susurró Santana esbozando una sonrisa.- Siempre había soñado con verte en un vestido de novia y avanzar hacia el final de un pasillo... donde yo te esperaría con otro de esos vestidos.

Brittany agachó la mirada, formando una cortina con su pelo, ocultando una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Escuchar aquella respuesta había sido más duro de lo que se había imaginado. En su mente estaba volviendo a vivir aquel momento, aquella noche en la que todo se acabó para ellas. Volvía a sentir aquella angustia que había invadido su cuerpo mientras Santana pronunciaba sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. _Olvídame. _Le había dicho._ Olvídate de que alguna vez fuimos algo, olvídate de todo lo que ha pasado aquí... porque eso es lo que pienso hacer yo. _

Se abrazó a sí misma, protegiéndose del helado viento que soplaba sobre ella, intentando contener las lágrimas que quemaban en sus ojos al recordar aquellas palabras.

-Santana...- La angustia del recuerdo se había apoderado de su tono de voz, haciendo que Santana levantara la vista preocupada hacia Brittany.- ¿Recuerdas lo último que me dijiste?- Brittany sintió cómo la mano de Santana se apoyaba en su hombro, dándole a entender que sí lo recordaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas antes de lo que esperaba.- ¿Me has olvidado?

Brittany abrazó sus rodillas, enterrando en ella su rostro mientras se dejaba llevar por las lágrimas. Ante aquella escena, Santana sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, de hacer cualquier cosa por que dejara de llorar. Pero sabía que no debía hacer eso. Si lo hacía, todo aquel proceso de superación que había llevado durante meses habría sido en vano.

No sabía qué contestarle, no quería que siguiera llorando. Olvidarla, qué fácil fue decirlo. Sabía perfectamente que la respuesta era ''no'', que lo había intentado, día tras día, pero que fue algo imposible. Olvidar es una palabra demasiado fuerte. No, no la había olvidado, no había olvidado ningún día junto a ella, ninguna mirada, ninguna sonrisa...

Acarició la cabeza de Brittany con su mano para poder hacer que se calmase durante un momento.

-Nunca podré hacerlo, Brittany.- Contestó, sintiendo cómo un sollozo se escapaba del cuerpo de Brittany.

Comenzó a apartar el pelo de Brittany para poder verle la cara, pero la rubia le pidió que la dejase durante un momento. Santana cedió, clavando su mirada en el horizonte, preocupada de que Hannah pudiera estar viendo lo que pasaba a unos metros de ella.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una última cosa?

Brittany miraba a Santana mientras se secaba las lágrimas, suplicando con aquellos ojos irritados por el llanto que le permitiera aquella última pregunta. Santana abrió la boca varias veces, pero cuando iba a hablar algo le impedía seguir. No estaba preparada para todo aquel interrogatorio... ni siquiera estaba preparada para ver a Brittany después de lo que había pasado. Tomó aire y asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro que sí, B.

La mirada de Brittany bajó hasta el césped mientras intentaba armarse de valor para hacer esa pregunta. Humedeció sus labios y luego se mordió el inferior, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para la pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que nunca me casé con Artie?

Ante aquella pregunta, Santana sintió cómo su cuerpo se había olvidado de respirar. Agarró la mano de Brittany sin decir nada, buscando en ella una alianza o cualquier otro anillo que pudiera atarla a cualquier persona. No había nada. Ni anillo de compromiso ni alianza... no había nada. Su rostro se iluminó con una de las sonrisas más grandes que había tenido en mucho tiempo, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras levantaba la vista hacia Brittany.

La rubia entrelazó sus dedos con los de Santana, sonriendo al igual que ella mientras volvía a sentir cómo las lágrimas rodaban hasta su barbilla. Pero esta vez no las escondió, esta vez las lágrimas no dolían.

-¿No te casaste?- Su voz sonaba entrecortada por culpa de la euforia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Brittany negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Y no piensas hacerlo?- Brittany volvió a negar con la cabeza.

No pudo contenerse por más tiempo, Brittany soltó la mano de Santana y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre el césped. Santanar llevó sus brazos a la cintura de Brittany, abrazándola todo lo posible, sintiendo su cuerpo sobre ella de nuevo. Reía y lloraba a la vez mientras enterraba el rostro en el cuello de Brittany, besando una y otra vez aquel cuello que tanto había echado de menos.

Sintió de pronto cómo Brittany sollozaba abrazada a ella y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, dejando que Brittany la abrazara todo el tiempo que necesitase. Cuando dejó de sollozar, Santana se incorporó, obligando a Brittany a hacer lo mismo. Brittany se arrodilló entre las piernas de Santana, quedando así frente a frente. Las manos de Santana comenzaron a secar sus lágrimas, pero eso sólo hizo que el llanto volviera a Brittany.

-Lo siento...- Susurró la rubia.- Fui una idiota... Dios... estuve a punto de...

Santana llevó un dedo a los labios de Brittany, acariciando su labio inferior y haciendo que Brittany la mirase a los ojos. Apartó su dedo y se inclinó hacia Brittany para poder poner sus labios en aquel lugar que su dedo había acariciado. Brittany cerró los ojos mientras sentía aquella magia que sólo los labios de Santana sabían despertar en su interior. Envolvió el cuello de Santana con sus brazos, obligándola a acortar toda posible distancia, abriendo sus labios para saborear todo lo posible ese beso. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que probó esos labios y, aunque las lágrimas habían añadido un toque más salado, sentía que ese era el beso más dulce que Santana podía haberle dado.

De pronto ya no había nada en el mundo a parte de Santana. Recordó cómo aquella noche hace cuatro meses y tres días, según sus cuentas, Quinn la había encontrado bajo la lluvia y la había llevado a su piso. Cómo le había dicho que quería volver a Lima lo antes posible y habían cogido un avión la mañana siguiente. Ese día, al llegar a Lima, Quinn la había ayudado a desempaquetar todo el equipaje y luego la había llevado a casa de Artie, donde su prometido la esperaba con sus ''suegros''. Antes de que pudiera bajar del coche, Quinn le había dicho que no podría ir a la boda, y lo había comprendido perfectamente. Se pasó el día intentando no llorar, fingiendo sonrisas mientras todos a su alrededor se obsesionaban con la boda y la agobiaban con los preparativos.

Al día siguiente, nada más despertarse, había salido de la casa de sus padres y había ido lo más rápida posible a casa de Artie, anunciando a los padres del chico que no iba a celebrar la boda. Ellos intentaron persuadirla, rogaron y le gritaron, pero no consiguieron que cambiara de opinión. Contárselo a Artie fue lo más difícil que había hecho en la vida, pero no podía permitir que esa boda se celebrase. Claro que quería a Artie, pero lo que sentía por él no era nada comparado con lo que sentía por Santana, y había necesitado volver a Lima para darse cuenta de su error. Artie estaba herido, eso lo notó Brittany, pero no intentó retenerla. Siempre había esperado poder ser la persona con la que Brittany debía estar, pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente quién era esa persona.

La peor parte fue contárselo a sus padres. Aún podía sentir la mano de su madre sobre su mejilla izquierda al contarle que había cancelado todo para estar con la _mujer_ a la que amaba, pero no quería pensar en ese momento. Por suerte, el rechazo de sus padres le había servido de mucho. Consiguió que el dinero que iban a gastar en la boda lo invirtieran en la búsqueda de un pequeño piso para que su ''hija desviada'', como la habían denominado, pudiera vivir en Nueva York. Pasó el verano buscando un piso y ahorrando suficiente dinero y, finalmente en Octubre, encontró un pequeño piso cerca del que Quinn había comprado. Llamó a su amiga, contándole todo lo que había pasado, pidiéndole que no comentara nada a Santana y diciéndole que se trasladaría en Noviembre.

Y por fin estaba ahí, en Central Park, abrazada a Santana y besándola como nunca lo había hecho antes. Después de tantos años, después de tanto dolor y tantas lágrimas, por fin estaba con ella. Sólo con ella y con nadie más.

-Cásate conmigo.- Susurró Brittany entre jadeos al romper el beso.

-¿Qué?

Brittany llevó una mano a su bolsillo, sacando de él con una sonrisa un familiar anillo bañado en oro blanco, haciendo que Santana sonriera también mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

-Sé que no es un verdadero anillo de compromiso, pero este anillo siempre ha significado mucho para mí.- Con la otra mano agarró la mano derecha de Santana, acariciando con su pulgar la parte superior mientras la miraba a los ojos.- La última vez que nos vimos me preguntaste qué era lo que quería. He tenido que volver a Ohio para poder decirme a mí misma qué era lo que quería.- Apretó la mano de Santana mientras sentía cómo ella misma se estaba ruborizando.- Lo único que quiero en este mundo es estar contigo, San. Ni Artie, ni mi madre, ni ninguna otra persona. Eres lo único que quiero, y quiero estar contigo hasta el final de mis días. Bueno, y con Hannah y Brittana, pero a ellas las incluyo en el ''pack Santana''.

Santana no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel comentario mientras notaba cómo las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. Brittany extendió el dedo anular de Santana, despacio y con cuidado mientras le dirigía su más sincera mirada. Cuando lo extendió del todo, deslizó por él aquel anillo que le había pertenecido durante casi ocho años.

La primera lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla cuando el anillo llegó al final de su dedo. La mano de Brittany subió hasta la mejilla de Santana, impidiendo que esa lágrima continuara su camino. Santana intentó hablar, pero unos gritos que se acercaban la detuvieron.

Hannah corrió hacia Brittany, saltando sobre ella para abrazarla, haciéndola caer contra el césped. Brittany la abrazó, envuelta entre carcajadas mientras intentaba incorporarse con los brazos de la niña grapados a su cuello y las piernas a su cintura. Brittana se paró junto a ella, acurrucándose junto a su pierna y dejándose acariciar.

-¿Vas a irte de nuevo?- Preguntó la niña mirándola con miedo a su respuesta.

-No, Hannah.- Contestó acariciando su cabeza.- Y puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras a mi piso nuevo.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero que vivas con nosotras!- Hannah se giró hacia Santana.- ¡Quiero que Brittany viva con nosotras!

Santana quitó a la niña del regazo de Brittany y la sentó en el suyo propio. Llevó una mano a la parte trasera del cuello de Brittany y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla de nuevo mientras Hannah se tapaba los ojos. Aún seguían sin gustarle los besos.

-Te obligo a que vendas tu piso nuevo y te vengas a vivir con nosotras.- Susurró Santana en los labios de Brittany mientras sonreía.

-¡Sí!- Gritó Hannah en el regazo de Santana.

Brittany se rió y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la niña. Agarró de nuevo la mano de Santana y la miró a los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

Hannah observaba a su madre expectante, sus ojos gritaban que dijera que sí sin dudarlo. Santana le sonrió y luego clavó sus ojos en los de Brittany. Se dejó inundar por aquella mirada, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera ante aquellos ojos azules. Finalmente la había escogido. Finalmente había dejado de sentirse la segunda opción, porque la había escogido a ella. A ella y sólo a ella. Finalmente serían de nuevo Santana y Brittany; Brittany y Santana... almas gemelas, como las había llamado Quinn. Finalmente, en Central Park, con Brittana, con Hannah, y teniendo a Brittany junto a ellas, Santana supo que por fin iba a comenzar su verdadera vida.

-No puedo creer que aún lo tengas que preguntar.

* * *

><p>FIN.<p> 


End file.
